Hombres de Texas
by Tamy White
Summary: Una historia contemporánea, diferente pero no menos atractiva.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Candy miró inquieta una vez más por encima del hombro mientras aguardaba su turno en la cola de la taquilla. Había logrado salir de casa diciéndole a Robert que iba a ver una exposición de arte, y Terry, gracias a Dios, estaba fuera comprando ganado y regresaría tarde. Cuando descubriera dónde había estado se pondría furioso, se dijo Candy sin poder reprimir que una sonrisa de satisfacción por su astucia.

Y desde luego hacía falta una gran dosis de astucia para engañar a Terry Grandchester. Robert, su hermano mayor, y él se habían convertido en sus tutores legales cuando ella solo tenía quince años. Iban a haber sido sus hermanastros, pero un desgraciado accidente de coche había segado la vida del padre de ellos y de la madre de Candy solo dos días antes de la boda.

Candy no tenía más familia, así que Terry había propuesto que Robert y él podían ocuparse de la inconsolable adolescente, Candice White. Y así lo hicieron. Candy, naturalmente, se sentía muy agradecida hacia ambos, pero la irritaba sobremanera el hecho de que Terry fuese incapaz de darse cuenta de que se había convertido en una mujer.

La joven dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Sí, aquel era el problema. Eso, y que se había obsesionado con protegerla del mundo exterior, hasta tal punto, que durante los últimos cuatro meses había sido casi una odisea para ella acudir a una simple cita.

Estaba llegando a extremos tan surrealistas, que incluso a Robert, que raramente se reía, se le veía reprimir una sonrisa. A Candy, sin embargo, no le hacía ninguna gracia, porque, para mayor desgracia suya, se había enamorado perdidamente de Terry, y el fuerte y Castaño vaquero solo la veía como a una chiquilla.

Sus intentos por demostrarle que había madurado, que ya era una mujer, habían resultado infructuosos: era imposible atravesar la dura coraza que lo rodeaba. Candy suspiró de nuevo. ¿Y cómo iba a hacer que se fijara en ella si ni siquiera sabía de qué modo podía atraerlo? Ya no era tan juerguista como había sido años atrás, pero Candy sabía que con frecuencia era visto en los clubes nocturnos de San Antonio con alguna belleza sofisticada. Y ella muriendo de amor por él... ¡Qué cruel era la vida! Lo tenía bastante difícil, porque ella no era ni una belleza, ni tampoco sofisticada. Era solo una chica provinciana, una chica normal y corriente, por mucho que su figura fuera mejor que la de muchas otras jóvenes de su edad.

Por eso, tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto, había llegado a la conclusión de que, si quería que se diera cuenta de que existía, tendría que convertirse en una mujer sofisticada. Tal vez ir a un espectáculo de striptease masculino no fuera lo más indicado como primer paso a la sofisticación, pero en un lugar como Lakewood no había muchas más opciones. Ser vista allí le demostraría a Terry que no era la adolescente puritana que él quería que fuera. Candy volvió a esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar en la cara que pondría cuando se lo contase algún vecino.

Se alisó la falda de tablas gris y la blusa color hueso que llevaba, observando su reflejo en el escaparate de la tienda que había junto a la taquilla. Se había recogido el largo y rubio cabello como solía hacer, pero si lo dejaba suelto, era uno de sus mayores encantos, ya que era ondulado, suave y abundante. Sus ojos, grandes y de un verde esmeralda, tampoco estaban mal; su piel tenía un tono cremoso; unas cuantas pecas adornaban su respingada nariz y sus labios no podían ser más perfectos. Sin embargo, si no se maquillaba con esmero, era simplemente una chica del montón. De hecho, sus senos eran más grandes de lo que le gustaría que fueran, y en su opinión sus piernas eran demasiado largas. En contraste con muchas de sus amigas, bajitas y de constitución delicada y femenina, se sentía tremendamente desgarbada.

Al menos la chaqueta de terciopelo burdeos le daba un aspecto algo mayor, y los ojos le brillaban de un modo inusual, probablemente por la pequeña travesura que estaba a punto de cometer. Una sonrisa sarcástica acudió a sus labios ante la palabra "travesura". En realidad no creía que hubiera nada de malo en ver un striptease masculino. De algún modo tenía que aprender ciertas cosas, y Terry desde luego no la ayudaba ahuyentando a los chicos con los que se citaba. Era muy estricto en ese sentido: solo le permitía salir con jóvenes de su edad, y encima se encargaba de hacerles los pertinentes comentarios acerca de la frecuencia con que limpiaba sus pistolas y rifles, y lo que pensaba de "divertirse" antes del matrimonio. Con un tutor así no era de extrañar que muchos de aquellos chicos no volvieran a pedirle salir.

El fresco aire de la noche hizo estremecer a Candy. Aunque se encontraban al sur de Texas, era febrero y hacía bastante frío. Se arrebujó en su chaqueta y dirigió una sonrisa a otra joven que también tiritaba de frío en la cola del Grand Theater. Era el único teatro de Lakewood, y lógicamente había habido ciertas reticencias por parte de los más conservadores del lugar ante la idea de permitir que un espectáculo así se celebrase allí, pero finalmente se había hecho, y había una larga cola de mujeres esperando para comprar su entrada y averiguar si aquellos hombres eran tan increíbles como se mostraban en los anuncios que habían colocado por todas partes.

Terry se moriría cuando se enterase de dónde había estado. Se le pondrían los pelos de punta y querría fulminarla con la mirada. Robert, en cambio, haría lo que siempre hacía, no decir nada ni a favor ni en contra, y esperar tranquilamente a que a su hermano se le pasara el enfado.

Los dos tenían un gran parecido físico, ambos altos, musculosos y de ojos azules, aunque Robert tenía el cabello casi negro, y Terry era mucho más guapo. De hecho Robert tenía unos rasgos más duros, una personalidad muy reservada y, aunque se mostraba cortés con las damas, no salía con ninguna. Claro que todo el mundo sabía por qué: Eliza Leagan había rechazado su proposición de matrimonio años atrás.

Por aquel entonces, sin embargo, antes de que el buen hacer de Robert y la intuición de Terry para el comercio los catapultara al éxito con una nave para engorde de ganado; los Grandchester eran bastante pobres. La familia de Eliza, por el contrario, era muy rica, y se extendió el rumor de que Eliza lo había rechazado porque lo consideraba inferior a ella. Cierto o no, aquello había herido tremendamente a Robert en su honor. Candy no acababa de comprenderlo. Parecía una mujer tan agradable... Y su hermano Neal también.

Las dos mujeres que iban delante de ella en la cola se retiraban ya, y Candy se apresuró a sacar el monedero de la chaqueta, pero justo antes de que pudiera llegar a la taquilla, alguien la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca y la arrastró a un lado.

—¡Eh!

—Ya me había parecido a mí que conocía esta chaqueta... —murmuró una voz profunda.

Candy alzó la mirada incrédula al reconocerla. ¡Terry! ¿Por qué estaba allí? Había un sutil brillo de ira en sus ojos.

—Hice bien en pasar por aquí de camino a casa. ¿Dónde está Robert? ¿Sabe que estás aquí?

—Le dije que iba a una exposición de arte —contestó Candy. Al ver que Terry enarcaba una ceja incrédulo, añadió con picardía—: Bueno, en cierto modo es una exposición de arte, solo que las estatuas masculinas están vivas...

—Por amor de Dios... —fue la respuesta de Terry. Se quedó mirando un momento a las mujeres que hacían cola y tiró de la muñeca de Candy hacia su Jaguar blanco—. Vamos.

—No pienso irme a casa —replicó ella parándose en seco y luchando por zafarse de su agarrón. Le encantaba desafiarlo—. Voy a comprar un ticket y voy a entrar ahí —le aseguró soltándose y girándose.

Terry, sin embargo, no estaba de humor para seguir con aquella discusión, y la tomó en brazos para llevarla al coche.

—¡Terry! —chilló Candy al sentirse alzada en el aire.

—Es increíble que no pueda salir del estado ni un día sin que hagas una locura —murmuró él—. Recuerdo que la última vez que tuve que ausentarme por negocios te encontré a mi regreso a punto de marcharte al lago Tahoe con esa Karen Klaise.

—Oh, sí, y me encantó: echaste a perder mi fin de semana esquiando. Muchas gracias —masculló ella ásperamente.

Enfurruñada como estaba, no lo admitiría ni aunque le pusieran una pistola en la sien, pero lo cierto era que estar en sus brazos era como estar en el séptimo cielo. Además, la calidez de su aliento en el rostro le estaba provocando un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Si no recuerdo mal... las acompañaban dos universitarios —apuntó Terry con sarcasmo.

—¿Y qué pasa con mi coche? —replicó Candy—. Lo tengo aparcado calle abajo. ¿No querrás que lo deje aquí?

—¿Por qué no? Dudo mucho que nadie vaya a intentar robar ese armatoste —contestó él. Su rostro permaneció impasible, pero el ligero peso y calor corporal de Candy empezaban a resultarle algo turbadores.

—No te metas con mi coche —protestó Candy. Estaba comenzando a sentirse mareada por el olor de su colonia—. Puede que sea pequeño, pero es un buen coche.

—Si hubiera ido yo contigo al concesionario en vez de Robert te aseguro que no te habrías comprado ese coche —le contestó él al momento—. Es increíble lo consentida que te tiene. Tenía que haberse casado con Eliza y haber tenido un montón de niños para malcriarlos como le viniera en gana. Ese condenado coche tuyo deportivo no es nada seguro.

—Pues es mío y me gusta, y además estoy pagándolo a plazos —repuso ella.

Terry buscó los ojos de Candy.

—Disfrutas haciendo cosas que me fastidian, ¿verdad? —murmuró bajando deliberadamente la mirada hacia los labios de la joven.

Candy apenas podía respirar, pero no iba a dejarse ablandar, no por él. No podía permitir que se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre ella.

—Tengo casi veintiún años —le recordó. Terry la miró otra vez, con cierto sarcasmo. —No haces más que decirme eso —le contestó con aspereza—, y luego en cambio estás haciendo siempre chiquilladas como la de hoy.

—¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera hacer cosas de adultos? —farfulló ella—. A este paso nunca me enteraré de cómo va el mundo. Parece que quisieras que fuera virgen toda mi vida.

—Oh, se trata de eso... Pues si insistes en venir a este tipo de locales, desde luego no te durará mucho esa condición de santa —replicó él enfadado.

Lo ponía nervioso cuando hablaba de ese modo. Además, llevaba meses con la misma cantinela, y no le parecía que el problema estuviera solucionándose, sino todo lo contrario. Apretó el paso, pisando furibundo los adoquines de la acera.

A Candy le divertía verlo así. Llevaba puesto un traje oscuro, y su viejo e inseparable sombrero texano. ¿Podía existir un hombre más perfecto?, se dijo la joven, ¿más masculino? Así, enfurruñado, le parecía todavía más sexy. Sin embargo, se había propuesto no dejarle entrever sus sentimientos, por lo que, como de costumbre, recurrió a las pullas para despistarlo.

—Estás de mal humor, ¿eh? —lo picó con voz dulce. La expresión de Terry se endureció, pero Candy esbozó una nueva sonrisa de satisfacción. Le encantaba hacerlo rabiar. Aunque probablemente llevaba años haciéndolo de un modo inconsciente, no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta las últimas semanas. Sí, se divertía pinchándolo y observando sus reacciones.

—Ya soy mayor. Me gradué en la escuela de comercio el año pasado y estoy trabajando como secretaria en las oficinas de la nave de engorde...

—No he sufrido un ataque repentino de amnesia, Candy. Fui yo quien te pagó todos los cursos y también fui yo quien te dio el trabajo —le respondió Terry calmadamente.

Había llegado junto al coche. Terry la dejó en el suelo, abrió la portezuela e hizo un gesto para que entrara y se sentara

—Es verdad, fuiste tú —asintió Candy, sonriéndole con malicia mientras tomaba asiento.

Terry le cerró la puerta de un golpe y rodeó el vehículo. Cuando se sentó junto a ella, hubo una muda violencia en el modo en que rugió el coche blanco al arrancarlo, en cómo se alejó de un volantazo de la acera, y en cómo bajó la calle principal a toda velocidad.

—Candy, no puedo creer que estuvieras dispuesta a pagar dinero por ver a unos cuantos tipos quitarse la ropa —masculló.

—Me parece más divertido que dejarles que me quiten la mía —contestó ella con humor—. Y creo que tú debes opinar lo mismo cuando te pones histérico cada vez que intento tener una cita con un hombre con un mínimo de experiencia.

Terry frunció el ceño. Era verdad. Le ponía furioso la idea de que un hombre pudiera aprovecharse de Candy. No quería que la tocaran.

—Ya puedes jurarlo. Si un hombre tratara de desabrocharte un salo botón, le daría una paliza.

—¡Mi pobre futuro marido! —suspiró Candy—. No quiero ni pensarlo. Imagínatelo, llamando a la policía en nuestra noche de bodas...

—Eres demasiado joven como para hablar siquiera de casarte —repuso Terry.

—Dentro de tres meses cumpliré los veintiuno. Esa es la edad que tenía mi madre cuando me tuvo a mí —le recordó la joven.

—Pues yo tengo treinta y dos y aún no me he casado —contestó él—. Tienes mucho tiempo por delante. No tienes que precipitarte a dar ese paso. ¡Apenas has visto el mundo por un agujero!

—¿Y cómo puedo ver nada si tú no me dejas ni respirar? —exclamó ella airada.

Terry le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—Lo que no me gusta es la parte del mundo a la que te tratas de asomar: ¡Un striptease masculino!, —por amor de Dios!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Ni siquiera se lo quitan todo... —le aseguró ella—. Solo la mayor parte de la ropa.

—Dime una cosa: ¿Qué interés tienes en ver eso? —No tenía nada mejor que hacer —suspiró ella—. Y además, Karen ya ha ido a verlo.

—Karen Klaise... —murmuró Terry entre dientes—. Siempre Karen Klaise... Ya te he dicho que no apruebo tu amistad con esa cabeza hueca. Es mayor que tú, y se da esos aires de chica sofisticada...

—«Es» sofisticada. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no tiene a un perro guardián pendiente de ella todo el día. —Pues no le vendría mal. Una mujer que se comporta de ese modo no atrae a los hombres que buscan una relación seria.

—Eso es lo que tú dices... Además, al menos ella no se desmayará del susto cuando su marido se desnude la noche de bodas. Yo en mi vida he visto a un hombre sin ropa... Bueno, excepto en esa revista que tenía Karen de...

—¡Por todos los santos! No quiero que vuelvas a leer esa clase de revistas —ordenó Terry.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Candy enarcando las cejas y abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Porque... Porque... ¡Porque no y ya está!

—Pues a los hombres les encanta mirar las fotos de mujeres que salen esa clase de revistas —le espetó ella—. Si a nosotras pueden explotarnos... ¿Por qué a los hombres no?

—¿Es que no puedes mantener la boca cerrada ni un segundo? —rugió Terry dejándose llevar finalmente por su arrebato de mal humor.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Muy bien, pues me callaré —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo una rabieta. Sin embargo, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo por la facilidad con que lograba irritarlo. Tal vez no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero no había duda de que no le resultaba indiferente.

—Toda esta estúpida obsesión repentina con ver a un tipo desnudo... —farfulló Terry para sí—. No sé qué es lo que te ha dado.

—Frustración —contestó Candy—, por la cantidad de noches que me he quedado en casa... sola.

—Yo nunca te he prohibido tener citas —repuso él. —Oh, no... Ya lo creo que no... Simplemente te sientas con los chicos con los que quiero salir, y les empiezas a soltar toda esa bravuconada de la frecuencia con que limpias tus pistolas, y les aburres con tus arcaicas ideas sobre el sexo prematrimonial.

—No son arcaicas —respondió él con aspereza—. Hay un montón de hombres que piensan de ese modo. —¿De veras? ¿A cuántos conoces? —dijo ella con sarcasmo, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Tú eres virgen?

Los ojos azules de él la miraron de soslayo, advirtiéndole que no siguiera por ese camino.

—¿Tú qué crees?

Candy se notó sonrojar. El tono sugerente de su voz y la sombra de arrogancia en la mirada la hicieron sentirse increíblemente estúpida y joven. Por supuesto que no era virgen. Apartó los ojos de él, turbada.

—¡Qué ingenua por mi parte! —murmuró con suavidad.

Terry pisó el acelerador. Por alguna razón le resultaba incómodo el haber sugerido siquiera a Candy cómo era su vida privada. Probablemente sabía más de lo que creía, sobre todo con una amiga como Karen Klaise.

Karen solía frecuentar los mismos locales de moda que él en la ciudad, y lo había visto un par de veces con acompañantes ocasionales. Esperaba que no le hubiera contado nada a Candy, pero no podía estar seguro.

Aquel repentino silencio no agradó a la joven, del mismo modo que le ponía enferma pensar en las mujeres con las que habría salido y salía.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba? —le preguntó por hablar de algo.

—No lo sabía, cariño —le contestó Terry. "Cariño". Aquel término le habría irritado viniendo de otro, por las connotaciones machistas, pero de sus labios sonaba tan natural, que a Candy no le molestaba jamás.

—¿Y entonces...?

—Como te dije, volvía a casa pasando por Lakewood, y de repente, ¿a quién vi delante de esos ridículos posters sino a ti?

—Es mi destino —suspiró Candy con comicidad—, no puedo escapar de él.

Terry giró para tomar la carretera que llevaba a la casa donde vivían. Pasaron el hogar de los Leagan, una enorme construcción de estilo colonial, en cuyos vastos campos salpicados de robles, se podían ver varios caballos árabes purasangre. Sin embargo, no había demasiada hierba, ya que todavía hacía frío. De hecho, el día anterior, unas pequeñas ráfagas de nieve habían provocado la excitación general de los niños del lugar. En varios puntos del rancho se habían colocado no obstante grandes balizas de heno para que los animales pudieran comer.

—He oído que los Leagan tienen problemas financieros —comentó Candy distraídamente. Terry giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—Desde que el viejo murió el verano pasado están casi en la bancarrota. Es más, según parece había hecho tratos que Neal desconocía por completo, y ha dejado a la familia endeudada hasta las cejas. Si pierden el rancho será un duro golpe para su honor.

—Y también para Eliza —apuntó Candy.

—Por Dios, no la menciones, ¿quieres? —dijo Terry con una mueca de desagrado.

—Si Robert no está aquí... —repuso ella.

—Sí, bueno, ahora no está, pero cuando sí está tampoco te acuerdas nunca de lo mal que le sienta que se hable de ella.

—¿Verdad que es gracioso como se pone?

—Yo no llamaría "gracioso" a que le entren ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a alguien.

—Pues yo te he visto a ti pegar uno o dos puñetazos —dijo Candy.

En ese momento estaba recordando un día, no hacía mucho, en que uno de los nuevos peones del rancho había golpeado a un caballo. Terry le había pegado tal puñetazo que lo había tirado al suelo, y lo había despedido en el acto, con una voz tan fría y aparentemente calmada, que un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda a la joven. Ni a Terry ni a Robert les hacía falta elevar el tono de voz para imponerse, y cuando perdían la paciencia, la sola mirada en sus ojos hacía las palabras innecesarias.

¡Qué contradicción tan curiosa era Terry!, pensó Candy mirándolo, estudiándolo. Podía mostrarse tan tierno que, tras haber tenido que sacrificar un ternero, o cuando a uno de sus hombres le había ocurrido algo, desaparecía durante varias horas para estar solo. Y, otras veces, actuaba de un modo tan impetuoso, que los peones del rancho procuraban no cruzarse en su camino para escapar de su ira... igual que Robert. Sí, ambos hombres tenían un carácter muy fuerte, pero en el fondo subyacía esa ternura, esa vulnerabilidad que poca gente llegaba a ver. Candy, sin embargo, habiendo vivido con ellos tantos años, los conocía mejor que nadie.

—¿Y cómo es que volviste tan pronto? —le preguntó en un nuevo intento de romper el silencio. Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que he desarrollado una especie de radar de peligro —murmuró sonriendo levemente—. De algún modo intuí que no estarías en casa con Robert viendo películas en blanco y negro.

—Yo pensaba que no volverías hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Ya, y por eso decidiste irte a ver a unos cuantos musculitos desnudarse y menearse sobre un escenario. —Al menos lo intenté —repuso ella suspirando trágicamente—. En fin, por tu culpa ahora moriré ignorante a pesar de todo.

Terry se echó a reír ante aquella respuesta. Siempre acababa haciéndolo reír, algo que no le había sucedido jamás con otra mujer. Lo cierto era que últimamente estaba pensando en ella más de lo que debería, reflexionó. Llevaba demasiado tiempo solo, se dijo. Los ligues ocasionales que tenía no lo satisfacían realmente. Pero no podía hacerle aquello a Candy, no sería justo. Candy le importaba, la había protegido y cuidado durante años. Era la clase de chica que merecía respeto, la clase de chica que debía encontrar un buen hombre y casarse, no alguien para pasar el rato. Tenía que controlarse.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, encontraron a Robert sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, inclinado sobre la mesa baja, repasando el libro de cuentas con el ceño fruncido. Al entrar ellos, alzó la vista inexpresivo, pero sus ojos zafiro centellearon cuando leyó la irritación en el rostro de Terry y la frustración en el de Candy. —¿Qué tal la exposición de arte?

—No era una exposición de arte —intervino Terry, arrojando el sombrero sobre la mesa—. Era un striptease masculino.

Robert miró a Candy espantado, y la joven se sintió incómoda, porque era todavía más anticuado y reaccionario que Terry a ese respecto. De hecho, jamás hablaba de nada que fuera un poco personal, ni siquiera con ellos.

—¡Candy! —exclamó en tono de reproche y asombro.

—¿Qué? Tengo casi veintiún años —replicó ella—. Conduzco, estoy trabajando, y podría estar ya casada y con hijos. Si quiero puedo ir a ver un striptease masculino. No tengo que pedir permiso.

Robert cerró el libro de cuentas y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Eso suena a declaración de guerra —dijo. —Porque eso es lo que es —contestó Candy alzando la barbilla. Se volvió hacia Terry—. Si no dejas de avergonzarme delante de todo el mundo, me iré a vivir con Karen.

La paciencia de Terry se esfumó.

—¡Eso ni hablar! —gritó—. No pienso dejar que te vayas a vivir con esa mujer.

—¡Haré lo que me dé la gana!

—¿les importaría...? —comenzó Robert calmadamente. Pero Terry y Candy no le estaban escuchando. —¡Por encima de mi cadáver! —bramó su hermano acercándose a la joven—. ¡Celebra fiestas que duran días!

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? —exclamó Candy sin escucharlo—. Le gusta la gente, no es una persona asocial como tú —acusó a Terry con los ojos entornados y los brazos en jarras.

—Oye, ¿por qué no...? —intervino una vez más Robert.

—¡Tiene el cerebro de un mosquito y es una excéntrica! —repuso Terry sin hacerle ningún caso. —¿Podríais escucharme un momento? —rugió Robert levantándose del sillón.

Terry y Candy se quedaron paralizados. Nunca antes le habían oído alzar la voz, ni siquiera en las ocasiones en que lo habían visto más enfadado.

—Maldita sea, hasta a mí me duelen los oídos del grito que les he pegado —murmuró Robert—. Muy bien, escuchen: Así no vamos a ninguna parte. Además, seguro que de un momento a otro aparecerán María el señor Carlright corriendo pensando que estamos matándonos... —y, antes de que terminara la frase se asomaron a la puerta un hombre y una mujer mayores en bata con expresión entre preocupada y aprensiva—. ¿Lo ven?

—¿A qué viene todo este jaleo? —preguntó María peinándose el cabello entrecano y mirando en derredor—. Pensamos que había ocurrido algo malo.

—¡Ay, Diosito! ¿Otra regañina? —dijo el señor Carlright sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo a Candy—. ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, niña?

La joven lo miró con aire de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

—No he hecho nada —respondió muy tranquila—. Absolutamente na...

—Ha ido a un striptease masculino —intervino Terry.

—¡No es cierto! —protestó Candy enrojeciendo. —Pero, hija, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas ideas? —inquirió María llevándose las manos a la cabeza y farfullando por lo bajo algo, el señor Carlright. La pareja, casada desde hacía más de treinta años llevaba trabajando mucho tiempo para los Grandchester, y eran como de la familia, no solo la cocinera y el encargado de los arneses y la remonta.

—¡Pero si no llegué a entrar! —exclamó Candy. Le lanzó una mirada acusadora a Terry, que estaba apoyado imperturbable en el brazo de uno de los sillones—. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—¿Yo? —dijo Terry sarcástico— ¡Eres tú la que tienes una curiosidad malsana por ver a un tipo desnudo!

—¿Malsana? —repitió ella incrédula—. Y seguro que tú no has ido nunca un striptease femenino... —Eso es distinto —replicó Terry.

—¡Oh, por favor! Así que una mujer puede ser un objeto sexual y un hombre no, ¿verdad?

—Te ha pillado —dijo Robert.

Terry los miró furibundo a los dos, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Candy lo observó con cierta satisfacción, sintiendo que al menos había ganado esa batalla. Sin embargo, aquel triunfo no era un gran consuelo. Terry era cada día más difícil de manejar. Tenía que hacer algo. No sabía muy bien qué o cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo... y pronto.

* * *

Amigas una adaptanscripción, solo para que se diviertan mucho mucho y me aguanten un ratito mientras escribo el próximo capitulo de mi super historia jejejeje...gracias por los rewiuse a mi escrito, Besitos Amparito Grandchester! esta historia es para Tíiiiii beshos! y besos a todas las que entren y se entretengan sanamenteee...

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba...espero que les guste mucho.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction salido de mi imaginación tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se las arregló para saltarse el desayuno. La actitud de Terry la irritaba sobremanera. No la quería para él, pero con esa actitud tan posesiva de que hacía gala, era imposible que se le acercase otro hombre. Como mínimo, resultaba tremendamente frustrante. Cierto que no había nada acerca de sus sentimientos, pero ella tampoco quería que se enterase de que estaba loca por él.

Un hombre como Terry, adinerado y bastante atractivo, podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, y era obvio que nunca se interesaría por una chica tan corriente y poco sofisticada como ella. Aquella certeza le dolía muchísimo; y también era la razón por la que se comportaba con rebeldía. No quería pasar el resto de su vida penando por un hombre al que no podía tener, y la única alternativa posible era encapricharse de otro, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si Terry no la dejaba respirar?

Al haber tenido que dejar el coche en la ciudad, no tuvo más remedio que tomar prestada la vieja camioneta de Robert para ir a la nave de engorde. Gracias al hincapié que los dos hermanos hacían a sus empleados sobre la higiene, el olor de la nave era mucho más soportable que el de otras en las que había visitado con Terry. Ese mantenimiento implicaba más gastos, pero también mejores resultados, ya que apenas había muertes de ganado por enfermedad, y eso les había conseguido buena fama entre los rancheros que les llevaban a sus reses.

Era temprano, y Candy encontró la oficina desierta. Tenía por compañeras a tres mujeres, todas casadas, y su trabajo consistía en redactar y organizar los registros, los contratos, partes de vacunación de las reses y demás.

Antes de entrar a formar parte del negocio, Candy nunca habría imaginado que fuese tan grande y complicado.

El tamaño de la nave, incluso para un lugar como Texas, donde todo se hacía a lo grande, resultaba descomunal. La zona vallada se extendía hacia el horizonte, y los novillos, al moverse de aquí para allá levantaban una polvareda formidable.

Dejó el bolso sobre el escritorio y encendió el ordenador. Tenía varios contratos de nuevas partidas de clientes de cuatro patas esperando para ser rellenados.

En la nave solo aceptaban novillos que pesaran entre los doscientos setenta y los trescientos kilos, y los engordaban hasta que alcanzaban el peso de matadero: entre los cuatrocientos cincuenta y los quinientos kilos. Los Grandchester contaban con un nutricionista residente y un experimentado ganadero que se encargaban de regular la rutina de alimentación de los animales dos veces al día, con el sistema altamente automatizado de que disponían.

La nave había logrado tal renombre que se encontraba entre las mejores del país, pero era un negocio que también conllevaba enormes riesgos: una posible caída en el precio del ganado, una epidemia inesperada, o una sequía, por ejemplo.

A Candy le fascinaba la enorme actividad del negocio. Allí fuera, en ese mismo momento, había miles de novillos y vaquillas mugiendo, grandes camiones de ganado que iban y venían, y peones jaleando a los animales para reunirlos, vacunarlos o descornarlos. El ruido podía llegar a ser casi ensordecedor a pesar de las paredes insonorizadas de la oficina.

Candy metió el primer contrato en la máquina de escribir eléctrica y trató de descifrar la nota que lo acompañaba. La letra de Caudell Ayker, el gerente de la oficina, era como la de un médico. Era el segundo en la cadena de mando, después de Terry. Los hermanos Grandchester tenían la propiedad conjunta del negocio, pero Robert se encargaba solo de las finanzas. No se le daba bien tratar con los clientes y, por tanto, prefería dejarle eso a Terry.

Esa era precisamente una de las razones por las que a Candy le gustaba tanto trabajar allí, porque le permitía tener más contacto con Terry. Y hablando del rey de Roma, ¿quién sino Terry fue a entrar en ese momento por la puerta? La pobre Candy levantó la vista y se lo encontró de frente, tan guapo con su traje color tierra claro, que apretó la tecla equivocada y se imprimieron varias equis en el contrato. Contrajo el rostro con fastidio y volvió hacia atrás para corregirlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, así que arrancó irritada el papel de la máquina y metió otra copia para volver a empezar.

—¿Tienes problemas tan temprano? —inquirió Terry alegremente. Siempre hacía lo mismo, se le olvidaban los enfados de un día para otro. Por una lado era una virtud, porque demostraba que no era nada rencoroso, pero a Candy le molestaba tener que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Nada que no se pueda arreglar, «jefe» —respondió con una media sonrisa.

Se sostuvieron la mirada un buen rato. Terry no pudo evitar observar que los ojos de su joven tutelada brillaban de un modo peculiar últimamente. Cada día la encontraba más turbadora, sobre todo cuando se ponía esos trajes de falda y chaqueta ajustados, como el de color verde turqueza que llevaba ese día. Parecía abrazar con el celo de un amante cada curva de su esbelto y espigado cuerpo, marcando las curvas de los senos y las caderas.

Terry inspiró profundamente, tratando de ocultarle la creciente atracción que sentía por ella. No acababa de comprender cómo era que cada día parecía metérsele más adentro.

—Estás muy guapa hoy —le dijo de pronto.

Las mejillas de Candy se tiñeron de rubor y sonrió tímidamente.

—Gracias.

Los azules ojos de Terry acariciaron el rostro de la joven.

—Pero el cabello recogido no te sienta bien —añadió con suavidad—. Me gusta más cuando te lo dejas suelto.

A la joven le costaba respirar. Quería bajar la vista, rehuir su intensa mirada, pero era como si una fuerza magnética mantuviera sus ojos fijos en los de él. Las piernas le temblaban como si se hubieran vuelto gelatina.

—Bueno, tengo que... tengo que volver al trabajo —balbució sintiendo la garganta seca.

—Sí, yo también —contestó él.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su despacho sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Una vez dentro, se sentó frente a su gran mesa de roble y se quedó observando a Candy a través de la puerta abierta, hasta que el zumbido del intercomunicador le recordó las tareas del día. La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que, Justo antes de comer, entró en la oficina uno de los clientes.

—Vaya, que chica tan preciosa eres —le dijo a Candy con una sonrisa lobuna.

Estaba devorándola con los ojos, cada curva, y el cabello recogido, hasta el bonito rostro ligeramente maquillado.

Candy se sonrojó. El hombre sería aproximadamente de la edad de Terry, era guapo, y tenía unas facciones agradables parecía inofensivo.

—Gracias —musitó sonriendo.

Le había sonreído como a cualquier otro cliente, pero el tipo lo interpretó erróneamente como que le daba permiso para coquetear con ella. Se sentó en una esquina del escritorio, estudiándola con sus ojos ambarinos.

—Me llamo Archivald Cornwell —se presentó—. Voy camino de Oklahoma CiNeal, y pensé pasar por aquí para invitar a Terry a almorzar y hablar de unos asuntos con él si es que está, pero creo que me gustaría más llevarte a ti —murmuró en voz baja. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de la joven con los nudillos, y susurró, ignorando la repentina tirantez de ella—: Sí, eres realmente preciosa, como una flor abierta, lista para ser cortada.

Candy no sabía qué hacer o decir. Por mucho que hubiera leído sobre romances, ni eso ni su imaginación la habían preparado para aquella clase de flirteo descarado por parte de un hombre mayor que ella. Se sentía como una niña que no hiciera pie en el agua. —¿No te gustaría venir a almorzar conmigo? Te llevaría a algún sitio agradable donde la comida sea buena, y así podríamos conocernos mejor. ¿Qué me dices? —murmuró Cornwell sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla.

El cerebro de Candy estaba todavía tratando de encontrar las palabras para salir de aquella embarazosa situación cuando Terry salió de su despacho y se situó justo detrás del cliente con expresión asesina en el rostro.

—No es a ella a quien tienes que pedir permiso, Cornwell, sino a mí —le dijo con voz aparentemente calmada—. Soy su tutor legal, y no la dejo salir con hombres mayores.

—Caray —dijo el ranchero, poniéndose de pie y frotándose la nuca como un tonto—, lo siento Terry, no tenía ni idea.

—No importa —contestó Terry. Su tono era despreocupado, pero la mirada fría y oscura no había abandonado sus ojos—. Bien, ¿le estabas diciendo que venías a invitarme a comer? Pues vamos entonces —se volvió hacia la joven—. Candy, quiero que tengas listo el último informe sobre el estado del ganado del señor Cornwell para cuando regresemos.

Candy se quedó mirándolo, entre esperanzada y furiosa por ese comportamiento celoso que él jamás admitiría.

Terry se dio cuenta de que estaba muy azorada por la situación, y pudo leer la confusión en su rostro. Bajó la mirada hacia los labios de la joven, y los vio abrirse, como si fuera a decir algo, y de pronto reaccionó de un modo que ni él mismo se esperaba.

—Muy bien, a comer —dijo empujando al otro hombre hacia la puerta—. Ve por el coche, voy a por mi sombrero y me reuniré contigo en un momento —dio una palmada en el hombro y le abrió la puerta al perplejo ranchero, que obedeció sin decir nada.

Una vez hubo salido Cornwell, Terry se volvió de nuevo hacia Candy.

—Ven, tenemos que hablar —dijo arrastrándola del brazo hasta su despacho.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. La mirada en su ojos tenía un brillo tan salvaje que la joven se sintió amenazada por una parte, pero por otra también tremendamente excitada.

—P... pero el señor Cornwell te estará esperando — balbució.

Terry fue hacia ella, acorralándola frente a la mesa. ¿Iría a declararse tal vez? Candy sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, pero entonces vio cómo la barbilla de Terry se alzaba, y le pareció que era ira lo que destilaban sus zafiros, no celos. —Escúchame bien —le dijo con aspereza—. Archivald Cornwell ha tenido tres esposas, y ahora mismo tiene, que se sepa, al menos una amante. Y sus valores morales no están muy claros que digamos. Tú no sabes nada todavía, y no quiero que aprendas esa lección con un tenorio como él.

—Pues antes o después tendrá que enseñármela alguien —repuso Candy, tragando saliva.

La había invadido de pronto una sensación extraña, como si los músculos se le hubieran puesto rígidos y un cosquilleo le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Tal vez se debía a que, él estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir su fuerza y su calor.

—Eso ya lo sé —le respondió Terry en un tono impaciente—. Pero desde luego, Cornwell no entra en la lista de posibles pretendientes. Es un playboy experimentado, y si te quedaras a solas con él, a los cinco minutos empezarías a gritar pidiendo auxilio.

De modo que de eso se trataba... No estaba celoso, solo se había enfadado porque se habían puesto en marcha sus instintos protectores. Poco a poco los latidos del corazón de la joven fueron descendiendo. "Eres una estúpida, Candy, soñando otra vez con alcanzar las estrellas..."

—Yo no estaba tratando de alentarlo, créeme —le dijo dolida—. Solo le sonreí, igual que sonrío a todo el mundo. Supongo que pensó que le estaba dando mi aprobación para que siguiera adelante, pero no era así, te lo aseguro.

La expresión de Terry se relajó.

—Está bien.

Y entonces ocurrió algo inesperado: Terry se inclinó hacia delante, extendiendo un brazo por detrás de ella, y sus labios se quedaron a escasos milímetros de los de ella. Candy casi gimió al sentir el aliento mentolado de él sobre su boca, y bajó la vista hacia la de Terry, siguiendo su contorno. El corazón se le había desbocado de nuevo, parecía habérsele cortado la respiración y, durante un instante glorioso, notó todo el peso del tórax de él contra sus senos. Abrió mucho los ojos y los alzó hasta encontrarse con los de él y... Terry se apartó. En la mano derecha, la que había pasado por detrás de ella, tenía su sombrero, y la expresión en su rostro era de extrañeza.

—Solo quería alcanzar el sombrero —dijo, como a modo de disculpa al verla tan alterada.

Candy murmuró algo incomprensible mientras apartaba la mirada. Terry se bajó el sombrero hasta los ojos.

—Bien, puedes volver a tu escritorio, pero recuerda que te contraté para que trabajaras, no para que mandaras señales a los clientes, intencionadas o no.

—Te odio —masculló Candy, asqueada de pronto de sus acusaciones y comentarios hirientes.

—Eso no es nada nuevo —dijo él. Le dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el índice—. A trabajar.

La joven estaba todavía luchando por recobrar la compostura cuando él abrió la puerta del despacho y salió sin mirar atrás.

En la hora siguiente, Candy apenas hizo nada. No podía recordar otra ocasión en la que se hubiera sentido tan humillada, tan confundida. En ese momento estaba segura de que detestaba a Terry, pero también de que, cuando regresara y le sonriera, lo perdonaría al instante. Aquello era lo que la hacía sentirse tan mal, el saber que, hiciera lo que hiciera, seguiría amándolo. ¡Maldita atracción!

Se tomó un descanso de media hora para ir a la cafetería a tomar algo, donde se compró un sandwich que ni siquiera saboreó. Justo cuando regresaba a su puesto, reapareció el señor Cornwell... con Robert en vez de Terry.

Candy le tendió el informe a Robert, que condujo al señor Cornwell al despacho de su hermano, estuvo charlando allí con él diez minutos escasos, y volvió a salir para acompañarlo a la puerta. Candy mantuvo agachada la cabeza todo el tiempo, y el señor Cornwell tampoco miró en su dirección.

—¿Sabes qué mosca le ha picado a Terry? —le preguntó Robert a Candy cuando el cliente se hubo marchado—. Me hizo dejar una reunión de la junta para almorzar con él y con Cornwell porque quería hablar de su contrato, y en el restaurante va y nos deja solos.

—Pues... pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea — murmuró Candy forzando una sonrisa.

Robert arqueó una ceja, se encogió de hombros, y regresó al despacho. Candy se quedó mirándolo mientras se alejaba, extrañada también por el comportamiento de Terry. Tal vez no se tratara solo de que no le gustara Archivald Cornwell, tal vez hubieran tenido una disputa por una mujer.., Quizá una de las amantes del tipo.

Candy sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su trabajo. La ponía enferma pensar en ese aspecto de la vida de Terry.

Robert estuvo ocupado durante el resto de la tarde, pero cuando regresó Terry, justo antes del final de la jornada. tenía bastante que decir, y Candy pudo escuchar la conversación a través de la puerta entreabierta del despacho mientras recogía sus cosas:

—Tienes que poner fin a esto, Terry —le decía Robert a su hermano—. Una de las secretarias me ha contado que Cornwell se puso demasiado "amistoso" con Candy y que tú se lo quitaste de encima. Esto está llegando a un punto en que Candy ni siquiera puede sonreír a un hombre sin que tú te abalances sobre el tipo como un lobo. ¡Por Dios!, ¡tiene casi veintiún años! No esperarás que viva el resto de su vida como una monja.

—Eso no fue así —replicó Terry molestó—. Simplemente le hice una advertencia a Cornwell. ¡No irás a decirme que no conoces su reputación!

—Candy no es tonta —fue la respuesta de Robert—. Es una chica sensata.

—Oh, sí.., —repuso Terry con una risotada sarcástica—. Eso es justo lo que nos ha demostrado... yendo a un striptease masculino.

—¡Eso no significa nada! —exclamó Candy desde su sitio.

—¡Y encima está escuchándonos! —dijo Terry, anonadado, abriendo por completo la puerta del despacho y lanzándole una mirada furiosa—. Deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, es de mala educación.

—Pues, entonces, ¡dejen de hablar a mis espaldas! —replicó ella levantándose y agarrando su bolso—. Aunque no te hubieras entrometido, no habría salido con un viejo como ese aunque se hubiera puesto de rodillas. No soy tan estúpida como para dejarme embaucar.

Terry la miró fijamente.

—Eso dices... Además, ¿sabes qué? Fue una mala idea dejar que trabajaras aquí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué? —quiso saber ella, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque aquí siempre estás rodeada de hombres. Robert reprimió a duras penas una sonrisa.

—Oh, claro... —dijo Candy enarcando las cejas y sonriendo divertida—. Esos hombres tan atractivos, sin afeitar, que huelen a vaca y a estiércol... Es tan romántico... —dijo suspirando con comicidad.

Robert se había dado la vuelta para poder reírse a gusto, pero los ojos de Terry centelleaban peligrosamente.

—Cornwell no olía a estiércol —apuntó. Candy volvió a arquear las cejas.

—Humm... ¡Qué interesante que te fijaras en eso! —dijo con una mueca burlona.

Terry parecía dispuesto a arrojarle algo a la cabeza.

—Ya basta —masculló. Candy suspiró.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... —dijo haciendo un gesto con las manos para aplacarle—. Yo solo quería tranquilizarte. Dios no quiera que me seduzca un extraño que huela bien...

—¡A casa! —bramó Terry perdiendo los estribos.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy... —dijo Candy yendo hacia la salida—. Estás hoy de un humor de perros... — se volvió al llegar a la puerta—. Le diré a María que te haga una buena sopa de cuchillas para que sigas teniendo la lengua igual de afilada.

—Gracias a Dios no estaré en casa para la cena — repuso Terry—. Tengo una cita —añadió.

No quería que se enterara de lo furioso que lo había puesto el que Cornwell flirteara con ella. Y mucho menos quería que supiera que los celos habían hecho presa de él hasta tal punto, que no se había creído capaz de almorzar con el tipo sin que la cosa acabara como el rosario de la aurora, y que por eso había llamado a Robert.

Candy, sin embargo, ignorante de todo aquello, simplemente pensaba que le había dado uno de sus ramalazos sobreprotectores y, el escuchar de sus labios que tenía una cita, fue como una puñalada en la espalda. ¿Por qué no podía ser rubia y sofisticada? Sin embargo, trató lo mejor que pudo de ocultar sus sentimientos.

—¡Estupendo! No sabes lo que me alegro por ti —le espetó—. Ve y diviértete mientras yo me quedo en casa sola. Así tal vez yo también pueda tener una cita, porque desde luego contigo siendo mi sombra me es imposible.

—Sigue soñando —fue la contestación de Terry—. No saldrás con nadie sin mi permiso hasta que nieve en el infierno.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas a casa, Candy —intervino Robert conciliador—. Es viernes, y he comprado una película de guerra. Puedes quedarte a verla conmigo.

¡Que gran plan! A pesar de todo, Candy sonrió. Al menos Robert empezaba a mostrarse comprensivo.

—Gracias. Será lo mejor —añadió lanzando una mirada significativa a Terry—, a mi perro guardián no le gusta que salga después de que oscurezca.

Robert retuvo a Terry por el brazo justo a tiempo, y Candy salió corriendo de la oficina con el pulso latiéndole acelerado en la garganta. Terry estaba perdiendo el sentido del humor... y la paciencia. Bueno, era cierto que ella lo picaba, pero no podía evitarlo. Era el único modo de mantener la cordura y de ocultarle lo que sentía por él. De lo contrario, si empezaba a pestañear con coquetería o a suspirar delante de él, lo más seguro era que la despidiera en un santiamén.

Subió a la vieja camioneta de Robert y puso rumbo a casa. Toda la furia que había sentido al salir de la nave empezó a transformarse en tristeza. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Se le había partido el corazón al enterarse de que Terry iba a salir con una de esas mujeres a las que ella no llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Ella seguiría siendo un patito feo de por vida, y todavía cuando fuese vieja, Terry le daría palmaditas en la cabeza como a un perro.

En algunos momentos casi le había dado la impresión de que sentía algo por ella, de que estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que ya no era una adolescente, pero en ese instante le parecía que solo había sido un espejismo. Solo le prestaba un poco de atención cuando ella se negaba a seguir sus reglas o se metía en problemas. Claro, porque era su responsabilidad, su dolor de cabeza... Nunca sería una mujer atractiva con la que poder compartir su vida.

* * *

Segunda entrega...espero que les vaya gustando :P

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Candy cenó sola. Habían llamado a Robert por teléfono al poco rato de llegar a casa, y le había dicho a María que le pusiera la cena en una bandeja para que pudiera ver la película que había comprado mientras comía. Terry había ido a casa también, para cambiarse para su cita, y Candy se quedó en su habitación hasta que se marchó. No quería siquiera enterarse de cómo se había puesto de guapo. Le repugnaba la sola idea de imaginarlo con alguna rubia a la que no podía ni deseaba poner cara. Entonces fue cuando decidió que tenía que salir de allí o reventaría. No había planeado rebelarse aquella noche, pero sencillamente no podía sentarse con Robert a ver su película. Si lo hacía, estaba segura de que no le prestaría ninguna atención, que solo se deprimiría acordándose de Terry, de modo que se puso unos pantalones, una blusa, se peinó el cabello y llamó por teléfono a Karen.

—¿Estarías dispuesta a echarme una mano para rebelarme?

Karen se rio por lo bajo.

—Tienes suerte de que el hombre con el que iba a salir haya llamado para anularlo. De acuerdo, estoy dispuesta. ¿Contra qué vas a rebelarte?

—Terry me pilló anoche en la cola del striptease y me arrastró a casa —le explicó Candy—. Y hoy... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que ha vuelto a tratarme como si fuera una niña. Así que he pensado que esta noche me gustaría probar ese nuevo pub—discoteca de Lakewood, para darle en las narices.

Karen volvió a reírse..

—Esa sí que es una gran idea. Te recogeré en quince minutos, Candy.

—Bien, te estaré esperando.

Candy corrió al pisa de abajo, despreocupándose de cómo fuera a reaccionar Terry ante lo que iba a hacer. Que se fastidiara. Él ya tenía una cita, ¿no? Horribles imágenes de su cuerpo bronceado en la cama con la rubia sin cara cruzaron por la mente de la joven, atormentándola. No, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza obstinada, no iba a dejar que las acciones de Terry la hirieran por más tiempo. ¡Iba a salir al mundo, e iba a vivir!

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del salón. Una fina columna de humo se elevaba frente a la pantalla del televisor, donde hombres uniformados se disparaban unos a otros.

—Voy a salir con Karen —informó a Robert.

Este giró la cabeza para mirarla. Tenía las largas piernas cruzadas sobre la mesita baja, un vaso de brandy en una mano, y un cigarrillo en la otra.

—De acuerdo, Candy —asintió sin ponerle trabas—. Pero no te metas en problemas, ¿eh? Terry y tú andan como el perro y el gato últimamente, y él no parece necesitar muchas excusas para lanzarse a tu garganta.

—Tranquilo, me portaré bien. Karen y yo solo vamos a ese local de baile nuevo. Te prometo que no haré ninguna locura. Buenas noches

—Buenas noches.

Y así, Robert volvió con las balas y las bombas, y Candy cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Robert era un verdadero encanto. Nunca había tratado de coartarla.

¿Por qué no podría ser Terry como él? Le entraban ganas de matar a alguien cuando pensaba en lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser. Su vida era suya, y él no tenía derecho a entrometerse. Y no iba a deprimirse por su indiferencia. ¡Ni hablar!

Karen llegó unos minutos después y, con un suspiro de alivio, Candy subió al deportivo de su amiga.

Era viernes por la noche, y el Dance Palace de Lakewood estaba a rebosar. Los fines de semana tocaban en directo una banda del Oeste, y se servían bebidas alcohólicas bastante fuertes. Decididamente era la clase de local al que Terry le prohibiría ir, se dijo Candy con una sonrisa traviesa. En la pista bailaban varias parejas.

—Tranquila, Terry no se enterará de que has venido aquí —le dijo Karen riéndose—. Es verdaderamente ridículo cómo trata de controlarte todo el tiempo.

—No creas que no se lo he tratado de hacer ver, pero no sirve de nada —contestó Candy—. No sé por qué no llega a comprender que lo único que quiero es valerme por mí misma.

—Con un poco de suerte no tendrás que esperar demasiado para eso —le confió su amiga—, hay unos apartamentos que quisiera que vinieras a ver conmigo. El otro día estuve hablando con el agente inmobiliario.

—Estupendo —aprobó Candy.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras ignoraba como podía la descarada mirada del hombre que había sentado en la mesa de al lado. No había dejado de mirarla desde que habían llegado. Debía rondar los cuarenta, y no era precisamente guapo. Era muy moreno y tenía una incipiente tripa de cerveza. Llevaba un sombrero de vaquero calado hasta los ojos, y claramente había bebido varias copas de más.

—Ese tipo tan raro no me quita los ojos de encima —le siseó a Karen con desagrado mientras dejaba sobre la mesa el vaso de ginebra.

Detestaba la ginebra, pero Karen le había insistido en que en un local así no podía pedir una gaseosa. —Pasa de él, ya se cansará. ¡Mira, es Neal! ¡Eh, Neal!

En un instante, Neal Leagan estaba a su lado. Era un hombre Joven, alto y fornido, de ojos miel y sonrisa ligeramente arrogante. A Candy siempre le había infundido algo de temor, pero lo cierto era que no se pavoneaba como harían otros con la fortuna que su familia poseía, y tampoco era un esnob, a pesar de que la localidad de Lakewood llevaba ese nombre por su abuelo.

—¡Eh!, hola, chicas —las saludó. Tomó una silla de otra mesa y se sentó a horcajadas en ella, con el respaldo delante—. Candy, ¿sabe Terry que estás aquí?

Candy se removió incómoda en el asiento y se llevó otra vez el vaso a los labios.

—Soy mayor de edad. Tengo tanto derecho como cualquiera a tomarme una copa si me apetece, y Terry no es mi dueño —le soltó de un tirón. Se sentía la lengua extraña, como si se le hubiera hinchado. o se le hubiese vuelto de trapo.

—Oh... oh... —fue la respuesta de Neal. Se giró hacia Karen y la señaló con un dedo acusador—. ¿Es esto cosa tuya?

Karen parpadeó rápidamente con las largas pestañas postizas que llevaba, fingiéndose ofendida.

—Yo solo le he facilitado el transporte, eso es todo. Candy es mi amiga y estoy ayudándola a rebelarse.

—Pues si no te andas con cuidado, Terry las matará a las dos —le advirtió Neal—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? —le preguntó a Candy.

—Ha salido con una de las mujeres de su harén — contestó Candy con desagrado—. No es que a mí me importe, claro. Así al menos me lo quito de encima de vez en cuando —añadió en un tono lo más despreocupado posible.

—Candy se está tomando la revancha —le explicó Karen muy solícita—. Terry la sacó a rastras el otro día de la cola del teatro.

—¡Candy! —exclamó Neal con los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Ibas a ver ese striptease masculino?! Acostumbrada a esas reacciones puritanas en casa, la joven lo miró molesta y contestó desafiante:

—¿Y cómo quieres que me entere de cómo va el mundo sino? Si por Terry fuera llevaría una venda en los ojos durante el resto de mi vida. Por su culpa no puedo siquiera tener citas como cualquier chica de mi edad.

—Oh, vamos, Candy, te trata así porque eres como una hermana pequeña para él —repuso Neal defendiendo a su amigo—. Lo que pasa es que no quiere que acabes haciéndote daño.

—Soy mayor, si me da la gana puedo tirarme desde un puente —gruñó Candy.

Sonaba muy segura de sí misma, pero lo cierto era que se estaba sintiendo cada vez peor. Cerró lo ojos un momento pero se forzó a abrirlos al instante. Neal podía ser tan aguafiestas como Terry y Robert, y si se daba cuenta de que estaba mareada y con ganas de vomitar la sacaría de allí antes de que pudiera decir una palabra.

—¿Qué estás tomando? —inquirió Neal mirando el vaso suspicaz.

—Ginebra —respondió ella con firmeza—. ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias, no bebo —contestó él con una leve sonrisa—. Bueno, tengo que irme. Cuida bien de ella, Karen.

—No necesito que me cuide nadie —intervino Candy enfurruñada.

—¿No te quedas a bailar con nosotras? —inquirió Karen.

—No puedo, he de recoger a Eliza —dijo Neal poniéndose de pie—. Esta noche trabajaba hasta tarde. Tiene el coche en el taller.

—¿Sabes qué? —murmuró Candy alzando la vista hacia él—. Eliza tiene suerte de tener a un hermano como tú. Seguro que no le pones espías que la vigilen mientras trabaja, ni guardaespaldas que la sigan de cerca cuando vuelve tarde a casa, ni matones que le quiten de encima a los pretendientes, ni...

Neal pestañeaba repetidamente, mirándola confuso. —Tranquilo, es solo que está enfadada con Terry, nada más. Claro que yo no podría enfadarme con un hombre tan encantador porque se mostrara demasiado protector conmigo...

—No creo que lo encuentres tan encantador si se entera de que has traído a Candy aquí —advirtió Neal—. ¿No lo has visto nunca enfadado?

Karen se apartó el cabello rizado del rostro, incómoda.

—Candy dice que Robert puede ser peor —apuntó.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso —repuso Neal enarcando una ceja—. Están cortados por el mismo patrón —se volvió hacia Candy y le puso una mano en el hombro—. No bebas más de eso —le dijo señalando el vaso de ginebra con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas, Neal —le dijo Candy sonriendo burlona—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —contestó él.

No estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea dejarla allí, pero a pesar de todo se dio media vuelta y salió del local.

—¡Qué raro!, ¿verdad? ¿Qué estaría haciendo aquí? —dijo Karen—. Si no bebe...

—Tal vez estuviera buscando a alguien —sugirió Candy—. Muchos rancheros se reúnen aquí los fines de semana, ¿no? —tomó un trago más del vaso—. Esto no está malo del todo, ¿sabes?

—Creí que ibas a hacerle caso a Neal —le dijo su amiga entre divertida y preocupada. Le pareció que un poco de alcohol la animaría, pero parecía que no lo aguantaba demasiado bien.

—Odio a los hombres —declaró Candy—. A todos los hombres, pero sobre todo a Terry —y tomó otro trago más.

Karen decidió que tal vez sería mejor no tentar a la suerte.

—Oye, Candy, no te muevas de aquí. Vuelvo enseguida, ¿,de acuerdo?

Se puso de pie y salió del local, esperando que Neal no estuviera ya muy lejos. Intuía que iba a necesitar ayuda para sacar a Candy de allí si no dejaba de beber.

En cuanto Karen se levantó, el hombretón de la mesa contigua que no había quitado a Candy el ojo de encima, aprovechó la ocasión. Se sentó junto a ella, y sus ojillos hundidos la recorrieron de abajo arriba.

—Bueno... Solos al fin —le dijo en un tono libidinoso. Apestaba a alcohol y sudor—. Eres una monada. Me llamo Tom, y vivo solo. Estoy buscando a una mujer que me cuide, me limpie la casa, cocine para mí... y a la que hacerle el amor todas las noches. ¿Qué dices?. ¿,no te gustara venir conmigo?

Candy se estremeció y trató de apartarse de él, pero el tipo le había rodeado la cintura con el brazo, —¡Déjeme! —gimoteó asustada.

—No te me pongas tímida ahora... Si estabas aquí con tu amiguita es porque buscabais algo, ¿no es así? Pues yo puedo dártelo... —le pasó un dedo sucio por el brazo—. Vamos, dale un besito al tío Tom...

Intentó atraerla hacia sí, pero Candy se revolvió y le volcó el resto de la ginebra encima. El tipo se puso de pie maldiciendo, con una mirada homicida en los ojos de borracho.

—¡Lo has hecho a propósito! —le gritó agarrándola de la muñeca y retorciéndosela—. ¡Te vas a enterar, puerca!

Candy sentía un dolor cada vez mayor, pero el tipo no la soltaba. La gente que estaba alrededor se había vuelto y miraban, pero nadie hacía nada por ayudarla. Quería llorar.

—Suéltala.

Aquella voz le sonó profunda, peligrosa, y, lo mejor de todo, familiar. Candy se quedó sin respiración al reconocerla, así como al hombre alto y Castaño a su lado. ¡Terry!

—¡Métete en tus asuntos! —le espetó el sucio borracho.

Terry le agarró el brazo y se lo retorció hasta que el hombre aulló y gimoteó como un niño. Terry lo soltó y el tipo se dejó caer al suelo, agarrándose el miembro dolorido.

Otro hombre, más joven y forzudo, avanzó hacia Terry.

—¡Eh, tú!, ¿qué le haces a mi amigo?

—Darle su merecido. ¿Acaso tienes algo que objetar? —los ojos de Terry relampagueaban.

—¡Ya lo creo!

El hombre le lanzó un puñetazo, pero era demasiado lento. Terry se apartó a tiempo, lo agarró y lo arrojó sobre una de las mesas, que se partió en dos como una nuez.

Terry se agachó para recoger el sombrero, que se le había caído al esquivar el golpe, y se peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras miraba desafiante en derredor.

—¿Alguien más? —invitó a los que lo observaban. La gente empezó a dispersarse y la banda comenzó a tocar de nuevo. Terry se volvió hacia Candy. —Um... Hola —acertó a decir la joven—. Pensé que tenías una cita.

Terry no dijo nada, pero las llamas azules en sus ojos lo expresaban todo. No admitiría jamás que la cita que había tenido era una cena de negocios, ni lo furioso que se había sentido al verla acosada, y en ese momento desde luego le parecía que holgaba decirle que había imaginado que algo así ocurriría en su ausencia.

—¿No has visto a Karen? —inquirió Candy ansiosa. —Por suerte para ella no —respondió él en un tono gélido—. Ve por tu bolso.

Candy, temblorosa, rebuscó por el suelo debajo de la mesa hasta dar con él. No había duda de que Terry tenía un don especial para intimidar a la gente, pensó mientras iba hacia él y lo veía colocarse el sombrero. Los dos hombres a los que se había enfrentado parecían haber perdido su bravuconería y se apartaron cuando pasaron a su lado. Pero quizá, lo más sorprendente de todo, se dijo Candy, era lo tranquilo que se veía a Terry a pesar de la que se había armado en un momento.

En la puerta del local estaban Karen y Neal. La amiga de Candy miró a Terry aprensiva.

—No ha sido exactamente culpa mía, Terry —comenzó en un tono avergonzado.

Terry la miró con frialdad.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de esta «amistad», y sé cuál es la razón que hay detrás de ella, aunque Candice no lo sepa.

Debía estar realmente enfadado, pensó Candy, nunca la llamaba por su nombre completo. ¿Qué habría querido decir con aquello?, pensó extrañada. ¿Y por qué se había puesto de pronto Karen tan colorada?

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Eliza —murmuró Neal—. Iba a ofrecerle a Candy que si quería que la llevara a casa, pero, dadas las circunstancias, me alivia que hayas aparecido —le dijo a Terry.

—Si Robert, se entera de que has estado aquí con ella te pegaría un puñetazo, pero gracias de todos modos —contestó este. Tomó a Candy de! brazo y la hizo andar hacia su Jaguar—. Imagino que ha sido tu «amiga» quien te ha traído a la ciudad.

—Sí —asintió la joven sin alzar la vista—, vinimos en su coche —se sentía cansada y mareada. «Ahora sí que debo parecer una chiquilla inmadura», pensó, «siendo salvada del matón de turno en el recreo por mi hermano mayor», Los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas, pero las retuvo con gran esfuerzo para que Terry no advirtiese lo agitada que estaba.

Entraron en el coche.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró él furioso, casi para sí, mientras se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad—. Me gustaría saber qué diablos te ha dado últimamente. La otra noche te encuentro haciendo cola para ver un striptease masculino, y hoy estás emborrachándote en un bar y ligando con extraños.

—¡Yo no estaba ligando con ese sátiro! —protestó Candy con la voz temblorosa por la ira—. ¡Ni siquiera iba vestida de una forma provocativa!

Terry la miró de hito en hito.

—¡Estabas en un bar, sin acompañante, esa es toda la provocación que un hombre necesita!

Candy rehuyó su mirada. Sabía que, de no hacerlo, se echaría a llorar. Junto las manos con fuerza sobre su regazo y giró la cabeza hacia la ventanilla mientras él arrancaba.

—¿Quieres que te lleve en brazos a la casa? —le ofreció Terry mientras la ayudaba a bajar del coche, al ver que se tambaleaba un poco.

—No, gracias —repuso Candy observando que Terry la llevaba a la puerta de la cocina—. ¿Vas a hacerme entrar por la puerta de atrás para que Robert no me vea? —le dijo desafiante.

—Fue Robert quien me dijo dónde estabas —contestó él mientras introducía la llave en la cerradura y abría—. Está todavía viendo su película.

—Oh —musitó Candy. Entró en la casa—. ¿Y tu cita?

—Eso no importa ahora —respondió Terry con aspereza—, pero desde luego cada vez estoy más convencido de que he desarrollado un radar interno para cuando te metes en problemas.

Candy enrojeció. Se sentía muy extraña aquella noche: asustada y nerviosa, e incluso un poco insegura. Además, la ginebra había eliminado en cierto modo sus inhibiciones, y tendría que tener mucho cuidado

para no dejar entrever a Terry lo vulnerable que se sentía cada vez que se acercaba a ella.

Fue delante de él, atravesando la enorme y reluciente cocina y el pasillo, hasta llegar a las escaleras —Candy —la llamó Terry antes de que empezara a subirlas.

Ella se detuvo, pero no se volvió, no se atrevía, por miedo a que su rostro delatara sus sentimientos. De pronto él estaba detrás de ella, demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué es lo que te ocurre, cariño?

El tono de su voz le partió el corazón a Candy. Era un tono que no solía oírle demasiado, el que empleaba con los niños, y con los potrillos. Lo había empleado también con ella el día que perdió a su madre en el accidente.

La joven se irguió, tratando de controlar el temblor de sus piernas.

—Es que... ese... ese hombre... —comenzó, incapaz de decirle que era desdichada porque sabía que jamás podría amarla.

—Olvídate de él, Candy, no era más que un maldito borracho —le dijo Terry. La tomó por tos hombros v la hizo volverse hacia él. Era curioso como, teniendo la fuerza que tenía, podía asirla con tanta suavidad—. Tú estás bien, y eso es lo que importa —le dijo suavemente—. No ha pasado nada.

—Claro que no ha pasado —murmuró Candy hundida—, porque tú me rescataste... Siempre me rescatas —cerró los ojos y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla—. ¿No has pensado nunca que si siempre me sacas las castañas del fuego jamás podré valerme por mí misma? —alzó los ojos borrosos hacia su rostro—. Tienes que dejarme probar mis alas, Terry. Tienes que hacerlo...

Había mucho de verdad en las palabras de la joven, y lo cierto era que Terry no sabía qué responder. Nunca antes había advertido en ella aquella inquietud, aquella prisa por alejarse de él. Estaba melancólica, cuando a lo largo de los cinco años anteriores se había mostrado siempre como un duendecillo alegre y travieso, siempre dispuesto a la risa, instándolo a tomar parte en sus juegos. Candy no podía imaginar lo sombría que había sido la vida en aquella casa antes de que fuera a vivir con ellos. Robert casi nunca se reía, y Terry había terminado acostumbrándose y pareciéndose a él, pero Candy les había devuelto la sonrisa a los dos, había coloreado su mundo, antes gris. Era una chica de rasgos más bien corrientes, pero cuando se reía... Cuando se reía era preciosa.

—Yo... No me importa que vayas a sitios normales —murmuró—, pero primero te pillo haciendo cola para ver a un puñado de hombres desnudarse, y después te vas a un club a emborracharte... ¿Por qué? —le preguntó suavemente. Había curiosidad y preocupación en su voz.

Candy parecía incómoda.

—Esas cosas me producen curiosidad —respondió finalmente.

Terry la miró a los ojos durante largo rato.

—No se trata solo de eso —le dijo relajando la suave presión sobre sus brazos. Candy podía sentir el calor de sus manos a través de la tela de las mangas—. Hay algo que está carcomiendo. ¿No puedes contarme qué es?

Candy se quedó sin respiración. Había olvidado lo perceptivo que podía ser. En ocasiones parecía que pudiera ver a través de ella. Bajó la vista, pero fue aún peor, porque vio el pecho de Terry subiendo y bajando. Podía entrever el vello del tórax a través de los botones superiores abiertos. Le había visto el torso desnudo algunas veces, al salir de la ducha, y siempre sentía un deseo difícilmente refrenable de correr a su lado para acariciar la vasta extensión.

—Candy, ¿estás escuchándome? —murmuró Terry de pronto sacudiéndola suavemente.

Sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente, y Candy creyó ver por un instante algo en ellos, pero luego todo volvió a ser oscuridad y secretos. Entreabrió un poco los labios, dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndose mal? Cuando Karen le había contado que la semana pasada lo había visto con una rubia despampanante, se había hecho la firme promesa de sacarlo de su mente, de resignarse. Al fin y al cabo era lo más lógico, ella no tenía nada que hacer, no era sofisticada. Por eso había tratado de escapar de su influjo la noche anterior, y esa noche, pero había fracasado. Allí hacia donde se dirigiera, se topaba siempre con él, persiguiéndola, sin darse cuenta del daño que le hacía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aturdida.

Terry suspiró con pesadez y sacudió la cabeza. —Es imposible tratar de razonar contigo en este estado. Vete a la cama.

—Era lo que iba a hacer.

Se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no quería que él viera. «¡Oh, Terry!», gimió para sí, «estás matándome...».

Entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pensó en echar el pestillo para que no la molestaran, pero la idea se le antojó ridícula. ¡Como si Terry fuera a subir para consolarla o pedirle disculpas! Entró en el cuarto de baño para lavarse la cara, y mientras abría el grifo prorrumpió en una risa entre amarga y divertida por lo surrealista de la idea.

* * *

Tercero, Gracia Amparito, Nora! beshos.

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Candy consiguió meterse el camisón de satén plateado, pero mareada como estaba por los efectos del alcohol, no acertaba a meter los botones del delantero en los ojales. Frustrada, alzó la vista hacia el espejo, y la sorprendió el aire tan sexy y sofisticado que le otorgaba el camisón abierto, dejando parte de sus senos sonrosados al descubierto. Parecía mucho más madura así. Se rio ante su ridícula fascinación, y se dejó caer sobre la colcha rosa pálido de la cama con dosel, dejando uno de sus senos totalmente al descubierto. La joven cerró los ojos despreocupada. ¿Qué importaba?, se dijo dejándose arrastrar por el sueño, no iba a entrar nadie a verla.

Nadie ...excepto Terry, que abrió la puerta muy despacio y entró con sigilo para casi caerse de espaldas ante lo que vio. Se quedó sin aliento.

Candy respiraba tranquila, se había quedado dormida, Terry suspiró aliviado. Mejor así. No habría sido capaz de decir nada coherente. Nunca había pensado en Candy como una mujer, pero, en ese momento, viéndola allí echada, con ese camisón plateado, y un delicioso seno totalmente expuesto a la vista, lo excitó tremendamente.

Se había quedado paralizado junto a la puerta, asimilando por primera vez el hecho de que Candy ya no era una chiquilla. Lo que tenía frente lo declaraba a gritos. Y entonces comprendió cuál era el motivo por el cual se había sentido tan raro últimamente, por qué había estado sobreprotegiéndola, por qué andaba todo el día haciéndola enfurecer deliberadamente... Porque la deseaba.

Cerró sin hacer ruido la puerta tras de sí, y se acercó a la cama. ¡Dios, era tan preciosa! Los músculos de su rostro se contrajeron. Se daba asco a sí mismo por estar devorándola con la mirada, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se preguntó si habría permitido que alguno de los chicos con los que había salido le viese los senos. El solo pensamiento lo puso furioso, y todo su cuerpo se tensó. La idea de imaginar a otro hombre mirándola, acariciándola, abriendo la boca sobre aquellos suaves montículos y estimulando sus cumbres para endurecerlas... Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos horribles pensamientos.

—Candy —la llamó con voz ronca.

La joven se revolvió en sueños, haciendo que el frontal del camisón se abriera por completo. Terry se estremeció ante la increíble visión que se le ofrecía de los dos senos perfectos, maravillosos.

Masculló una palabrota entre dientes y se obligó a inclinarse sobre ella para abrocharle el camisón. No podía creerse lo nervioso que estaba. ¡Si hasta le temblaban las manos! Gracias a Dios que Candy no estaba despierta para verlo tan vulnerable.

La joven gimió sensualmente cuando los duros nudillos de Terry rozaron su piel, y se arqueó hacia él aún dormida, como un gatito mimoso.

Terry contuvo la respiración. El tacto de la piel de Candy tenía la suavidad de la seda, y era además tremendamente cálido. Apretó los dientes y abrochó cada botón, hasta el último. A continuación, la tomó en brazos y la levantó, para retirar la colcha y meterla de nuevo en la cama.

En ese instante, los ojos de la joven se abrieron perezosos. Observó los duros rasgos de él en la oscuridad y sonrió suavemente.

—Estoy dormida, Terry —murmuró acurrucándose contra su cuello. El dulce aroma que emanaba de ella y la presión del frágil cuerpo femenino estuvieron a punto de hacerle perder el control.

—¿De veras?' —murmuró, de nuevo con voz ronca por la excitación. La colocó sobre el colchón, acunándole la mejilla contra su mano antes de depositarla en la almohada, sus labios a unos centímetros de los de ella.

Candy le echó los brazos al cuello, pero él los retiró metiéndolos bajo la colcha y la sábana.

—Nunca me habías arropado antes —murmuró la joven soñolienta.

—Pues no esperes que te cuente una historia — contesto él con sentido del humor—, eres demasiado joven para oír las que me sé.

—Supongo que sí. Soy demasiado joven para todo... Demasiado joven —murmuró Candy bostezando y cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Oh, Terry, ojalá fuera sofisticada…

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —inquirió él perplejo. Pero la joven se había vuelto a quedar dormida, Terry se quedó observándola pensativo un buen rato y volvió a salir tan sigilosamente como había entrado.

Robert salía del salón cuando Terry llegaba al pie de las escaleras.

—¿La has traído a casa? —le preguntó.

—Sí, está en la cama, borracha como una cuba — añadió con una media sonrisa.

Robert lo miró con los ojos entornados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Te sangra el labio. Terry se llevó la mano a la boca.

—Un pequeño altercado en ese local nuevo —contestó Terry con ironía. Fue junto al mueble bar y se sirvió un buen lingotazo de brandy—. ¿Quieres uno?

Robert meneó la cabeza y encendió un cigarrillo bajo la mirada desaprobadora de Terry. Les había prometido a él y a Candy que iba a dejarlo, pero siempre recaía.

—¿Cuál fue el motivo de la pelea? Terry tomó un sorbo de su vaso. —Candy.

—¿Candy? —repitió Robert enarcando las cejas. —Karen Klaise la había llevado a ese sitio y la estaba dejando emborracharse. Cuando la encontré la había dejado sola y un tipo estaba intentando propasarse con ella.

—El otro día fue al striptease, y hoy se va a un club nocturno a emborracharse... —murmuró Robert pensativo—. Algo le pasa a nuestra chica.

—Lo sé —asintió Terry—. Solo que no tengo ni idea de cuál pueda ser el problema. En cualquier caso no me gusta nada lo que esa Karen está tratando de hacer, pero tampoco puedo explicárselo a Candy.

—Está tratando vengarse de ti a través de Candy, ¿no es cierto? —adivinó Robert.

—Bingo —asintió Terry levantando el vaso como para brindar por él y apurando la bebida—. Estaba obsesionada conmigo, y la rechacé. ¿Qué esperaba? Es amiga de Candy. No puedo salir con una amiga de Candy,

—¿Y Candy?, ¿está bien?

—Sí, sí, no le ha pasado nada —lo tranquilizó Terry. Sin embargo, prefirió omitir que la había metido en la cama, y que estaba bebiendo porque estaba preo¬cupado por ella, cosa que raramente hacía —. Ese per¬vertido solo la asustó un poco.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Le di su merecido, claro está.

—Bien hecho. En fin, lo único evidente en todo este asunto es que Candy sigue necesitando de alguien que la vigile de cerca.

—Amén. ¿Quieres que la echemos a cara o cruz?

—¿Por qué iba a querer interferir cuando tú lo haces tan bien? —repaso Robert con una sonrisa burlona. Sin embargo, la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios al observar la seriedad en los ojos de su hermano— . Terry... Recuerdas que Candy cumple los veintiuno dentro de tres meses, ¿verdad? Y creo que ya está buscando un apartamento con Karen.

El rostro de Terry se endureció.

—Esa «amiga» suya la corromperá, y no quiero que Candy terminé pasando de mano en mano entre los ex novios de Karen como si fuera unas entremeses.

Robert enarcó las cejas. La voz de Terry sonaba agitada. Bien pensado, lo cierto era que estaba bastan¬te rara...

—Solo somos los tutores legales de Candy —le recordó—, no tenemos derecho a tomar decisiones por ella. Terry le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me quede cruzado de brazos, esperando a que aparezca un vaquero borracho y la desflore? ¡Y una mierda!

Se giró sobre los talones y salió como un torbellino de la habitación. Robert apretó los labios y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Candy se despertó a la mañana siguiente con dolor de cabeza y la sensación de que le esperaba un día difícil. Se incorporó hasta quedarse sentada, agarrándose las sienes. Eran las siete de la mañana, y tenía que estar en la oficina a las ocho y media. Seguramente Robert y Terry estarían desayunando ya. Al pensar en la comida le sobrevino una náusea.

Se bajó de la cama tambaleándose y fue al cuarto de baño para lavarse un poco. Cuando fue a quitarse el camisón, la extrañó encontrarse con que lo tenía abro¬chado. ¡Qué curioso!, hubiera jurado que la noche an¬terior no había sido capaz de hacerlo... Seguramente se habría despertado en un momento dado, abrochado, metido bajo la ropa de la cama, y vuelto a dormir.

Era sábado, pero aún en fin de semana se trabajaba en la nave, porque no se podía descuidar al ganado, y también había que hacer el papeleo. Candy se había hecho ya a la idea, y se había convertido en rutina el trabajar también en sábado. Podía tomarse la tarde libre si quería, pero en los últimos meses no lo había hecho, porque así podía ver a Terry más tiempo.

Se puso un traje de falda y chaqueta gris claro con una camisa de seda azul y se recogió el cabello con una pinza. Se maquilló un poco, y se calzó unos zapatos de tacón. No era una gran belleza, se dijo mirándose en el espejo, pero no iba a presentarse ante Terry, que seguramente estaría furioso, pálida como un fantasma y hecha un adefesio.

Cuando bajó, encontró a los dos hermanos desayunando. Terry la miró muy serio cuando se sentó.

—Ya era hora —le dijo con aspereza—, tienes un aspecto horrible, y lo tienes bien merecido. ¡No quiero volver a verte en un bar con esa Karen Klaise!.

—Por favor, Terry... Ahora no —murmuró Candy—, tengo la cabeza como un bombo.

—No me extraña —repuso él.

—¿No puede uno desayunar siquiera en paz? —intervino Robert.

—Cállate —le espetó Terry.

—Estupendo —masculló Robert tomando una de las galletas de María.

Candy se sirvió un café bien cargado.

—Será mejor que te tomes unas aspirinas antes de irte, Candy —le dijo Robert amablemente.

—Lo haré —respondió la joven esbozando una sonrisa agradecida—. En fin, está visto que la ginebra no me sienta bien.

—Ninguna bebida alcohólica es buena —la aleccionó Terry.

—¿Y entonces por qué te tomaste casi entera mi botella de brandy anoche? —preguntó Robert enarcando una ceja. Pero Terry no le contestó; se puso de pie y arrojó la servilleta sobre la mesa.

— Me marcho.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a Candy en tu coche? —sugirió Robert con una expresión extraña—. El suyo sigue en Lakewood.

—No voy a ir directamente a la nave —repuso Terry. No quería estar a solas con Candy, no después de cómo la había visto la noche anterior. Apenas podía mirarla sin recordar...

—No he acabado de desayunar —contestó Candy, molesta de que Terry no quisiera su compañía—. ¿Puedo tomar prestada otra vez tu camioneta? —le dijo a Robert—. Puedo conducir. Tampoco bebí tanto.

—Claro, por eso anoche caíste grogui en la cama nada más acostarte —contestó Terry con ironía. Candy se había quedado sin respiración. Por fortuna Robert estaba sirviéndose una taza de café y no los miró, pero Candy alzó los ojos hacia Terry, y supo al instante por el modo en que sus facciones se tensaron, que la había visto con el camisón desabrochado. Se puso roja como un tomate, y sintió que las piernas le temblaban.

De pronto, Terry la agarró por el brazo y la hizo levantarse.

—Olvídate del desayuno, ya tomarás algo en la cafetería. Te llevaré. No estás en condiciones de conducir.

Robert sí estaba mirándolos en ese momento, y sus ojos pasaron perplejos de las mejillas encendidas de Candy a la expresión tirante de Terry.

La joven comprendió que irse con Terry era lo mejor. La azoraba la idea de estar a solas con él tras lo ocurrido, pero mucho menos quería quedarse con Robert, porque estaba segura de que le haría contárselo. Terry debía haber pensado lo mismo.

La arrastró fuera sin que pudiera darle tiempo siquiera a decirle adiós a Robert.

—¿Te importaría aminorar el paso? —le pidió jadeante mientras se dirigían al coche—. Mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas, y siento como si la cabeza me fuera a estallar.

—Tal vez el dolor de cabeza te venga bien después de todo —le dijo Terry—, te quitará las ganas de volver a irte a la aventura.

Candy lo miró airada, pero no dijo una palabra. Entraron en el Jaguar de Terry y este arrancó, pero no se dirigió a la nave, sino que tomó una pista asfaltada, deteniéndose en medio del campo.

Se quedó callado, observando pensativo sus manos sobre el volante, mientras Candy recobraba el aliento y reunía el valor necesario para increparle:

—¿Cómo te atreviste a entrar en mi habitación sin llamar?

—Sí que llamé, lo que pasa es que no me oíste.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior y giró la cabeza hacia los pastos.

—Candy, por amor de Dios, no hagas un drama de esto —le dijo él—. ¿Preferirías que te hubiera dejado como estabas? ¿Y si esta mañana hubieran entrado Robert o el señor Carlright a despertarte?

Candy tragó saliva. Tras un minuto largo, con las mejillas encendidas, se volvió hacia él insegura. —Terry... No tenía todo el pecho al aire... ¿verdad?

Él la miró a los ojos, y de pronto sintió que no podía apartar la vista. Estaba tan bonita... Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, extendió el brazo y le acarició el cuello.

—No —mintió. Al ver la expresión de alivio en el rostro de ella, supo que había hecho lo correcto—. Solo te abroché los botones y te tapé con la colcha y la sábana,

—Gracias —musitó Candy.

Las dedos de Terry subieron hacia la mejilla de la joven.

—Candy, ¿has dejado alguna vez a un hombre ver tus senos? —le preguntó de improvisto.

La pobre Candy balbuceó algo incomprensible y bajó la vista nerviosa.

—Déjalo, no importa —replicó él suavemente—. Imagino que no...

—No vuelvas a hacerme esa clase de preguntas.

—¿Por qué no? —murmuró él alzándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos—. Si quieres que te trate como a una persona adulta...

Candy se removió inquieta en su asiento. La hacía sentir tan ingenua que quería llorar.

—Déjame, Terry, por favor —le rogó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Tan asustada estás de mí? —le preguntó él con voz acariciadora.

Le acarició los labios con el índice, y Candy se estremeció, abriendo los ojos al instante, todo el deseo y el temor reflejado en ellos. Fue entonces cuando Terry perdió el control. ¡Ella también lo deseaba! ¡Tanto como él a ella! ¿Era esa la razón por la que había estado tan inquieta últimamente, porque estaba sintiéndose atraída por él y quería ocultárselo por todos los medios? Tenía que saberlo.

Candy no acertaba a pronunciar palabra. Se sentía como si él estuviese tratando de leer en su mente. —No estoy asustada. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —¿Estás tratando de negar lo que sientes, Candy?, ¿vas a decirme que no quieres que te bese?

El pulso de la joven se aceleró ante aquellas preguntas. ¡La había descubierto! Si no paraba pronto aquello, tendría que hacerlo ella. Tal vez le pareciese muy divertido, pero no quería que la hiriese. Trató de apartarlo, empujándolo por el hombro, pero sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, y se notó estremecer de arriba abajo.

Aquel contacto visual fue distinto de cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado antes. Era muy adulto, muy revelador. Los dedos de Terry subían y bajaban por su garganta, y la boca entreabierta descendió hacia la de ella, deteniéndose a unos centímetros, entremezclándose el aliento de los dos.

—Te... rry —susurró Candy ansiosa.

Lo escuchó contener el aliento, y tomarla por la nuca para hacer que inclinara la cabeza.

—Hace mucho tiempo que quiero hacer esto —murmuró Terry mientras se acercaba más—. Lo deseo tanto como tú...

Sin embargo, justo antes de que su boca llegara a fundirse con la de ella, el sonido de un vehículo que se aproximaba lo; hizo separarse.

Terry se sentía desorientado. Miró en el espejo retrovisor, para comprobar que un pequeño camión se acercaba por detrás. Le costaba respirar, y se notaba los músculos tensos.

Giró la cabeza hacia la .joven. Se había apartado, quedándose al borde del asiento, junto a la puerta, como un animalillo asustado, y estaba temblando. Al verla así. Terry se avergonzó de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, Demonios, nunca había querido complicaciones, y Candy era la mayor de todas las que había tenido que afrontar hasta entonces.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Hay mucho trabajo por hacer —le dijo arrancando el Jaguar. Siguió hacia delante para poder dar la vuelta en una curva y unos minutos más tarde estaban en la nave—. Ve a la oficina —le indicó a la joven—. Yo tengo que ir a Lakewood para tratar unos asuntos con nuestro abogado —añadió en un tono desprovisto de emoción. En realidad no era cierto, pero necesitaba pasar unos momentos a solas para tranquilizarse. Aquello era absurdo. Se sentía tan tenso como un chico joven la primera vez, y estaba perdiendo su sentido del humor. No quería que Robert lo viera así y empezara a hacerle preguntas embarazosas.

—Está bien —respondió Candy con la voz quebrada.

Terry la miró inseguro. Parecía tan agitada, que si los empleados la veían así querrían saber qué le había sucedido.

—No ha pasado nada —le dijo—, y no pasará si dejas de mirarme como un ternero enamorado.

Candy dejó escapar un gemido de indignación. Le lanzó una mirada dolida, se bajó del coche, y se encaminó a la oficina sin volverse.

Terry estuvo a punto de ir tras ella. No había querido decirle eso, pero estaba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo, y le aterraba pensar lo que podía llegar a hacer si seguía mirándolo con ojitos tiernos. No podía hacerle el amor, era solo una adolescente, y él era su tutor. Sin embargo, por mucho que se repitió eso una y otra vez en su mente, la imagen de Candy medio desnuda en la cama volvía a asaltarlo. Gimió con enorme frustración y pisó el acelerador para alejarse de allí.

Candy no creía que pudiera sobrevivir a la jornada, pero, increíblemente, lo logró. En un principio le había parecido imposible actuar como si nada hubiese pasado, pero por suerte, como Robert sabía que tenía resaca, debió atribuir a ello su palidez y su comportamiento taciturno. Además, Terry no apareció en todo el día, y así al menos no tendría que soportar la humillación de tener que dirigirle la palabra después de lo que había dicho,

—Creo que necesitas desconectarte un poco, Candy —le dijo Robert acercándose cuando estaba recogiendo sus cosas después del almuerzo—. ¿Te apetece venir a cenar conmigo a Houston? Tengo una cena de negocios con un hombre y su esposa, y no me apetece nada ir solo.

Robert estaba sonriendo, y su amabilidad y dulce preocupación le llegó al alma a la joven. No era el hombre frío y sin sentimientos que la gente creía. Solo era un hombre triste y solitario, que debería haberse casado hacía tiempo y haber tenido un montón de niños a los que malcriar.

—Me encantaría —le dijo. Sí, sería un cambio agradable cenar fuera, sobre todo porque así no tendría que ver a Terry. Claro que era sábado por la noche, y los sábados Terry casi siempre salía.

—Estupendo. Iremos a casa a cambiarnos y saldremos a las seis.

Candy se puso para la ocasión un vestido de terciopelo color borgoña. Le llegaba hasta la rodilla, y tenía tirantes y el escote en forma de uve. No era muy sexy, pero sí elegante.

—Muy guapa, sí, señor —aprobó Robert cuando se encontraron al pie de la escalera. Candy sonrió, pero miró inquieta hacia el pasillo, temiéndose que apareciera Terry—. Me dijo que no vendría hasta tarde —la tranquilizó adivinándole el pensamiento—. ¿Han vuelto a tener un encontronazo?

—El peor que puedo recordar —asintió ella sin querer entrar en detalles—. Terry actúa últimamente como si me odiara.

Alzó la vista hacia Robert y vio que tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Y tú no sabes por qué... —murmuró este—. Bueno, dale tiempo, Candy, Roma no se hizo en un día. —No te comprendo —replicó ella parpadeando perpleja.

Robert se rio suavemente y la tomó por el brazo. —No importa. Anda, vamos.

Robert aparcó frente a un discreto restaurante, donde los esperaban ya los Jones, el matrimonio con el que se había citado. Clara y Henry Jones poseían un pequeño rancho en Montana, y se dedicaban a la cría de ganado vacuno. Rondarían casi los cincuenta, pero eran muy joviales y agradables, y Candy hizo migas inmediatamente con la mujer, mientras el marido y Robert hablaban de negocios.

La joven lo estaba pasando francamente bien... hasta que alzó la mirada hacia la pista y vio un rostro Familiar. Terry estaba allí, bailando con una rubia despampanante. Tenía las manos en torno a su cintura, y se sonreían el uno al otro como si fueran amantes.

Candy se estaba sintiendo enferma, y se notó de pronto las manos frías y sudosas. Después del hiriente comentario de aquella mañana, esa visión era como la estocada final. Aquella era la clase de mujer que le gustaba: esbelta, hermosa, sofisticada… Aquella debía ser una de sus amantes, una de esas mujeres a las que no llevaba a casa.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Candy? —inquirió Robert de repente. Sin embargo, al momento siguió su mirada en dirección a la pista y comprendió.

—¿No es ese Terry? —inquirió el señor Jones sonriendo—. ¡Qué casualidad! Le diremos que se acerque para ver qué opina de mi propuesta —y antes de que los otros pudieran detenerlo, se dirigió a la pista.

—Señora Jones, ¿le importaría acompañarme al tocador un momento? —le pidió Candy a la mujer con una sonrisa débil pero convincente.

—¿Cómo no, querida? Discúlpanos, Robert —dijo Clara poniéndose de pie y yendo delante.

Cuando Candy pasó, junto a la silla de Robert, este la retuvo un momento por el brazo.

—Tranquila —le susurró— te sacaré de aquí en cuanto pueda. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

Candy bajó la vista hacia él, al borde de las lágrimas ante la inesperada comprensión de Robert. —¿Podría tomar piña colada con un poco de ron? —inquirió.

—Por supuesto, creo que lo necesitas. Anima esa cara y mantén la cabeza bien alta.

—Gracias, «hermano mayor» —dijo Candy sonriéndole con cariño.

—No hay de qué —respondió él sonriendo también—. Vamos, vete.

Justo en ese momento se aproximaba Terry con el señor Jones, Candy inspiró profundamente, lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, y se marchó hacia los lavabos sin prisa aparente.

Diez minutos después, la señora Jones y ella regresaban a la mesa. Terry se levantaba en ese instante con la rubia colgada de su brazo. Candy hizo un esfuerzo enorme por no mostrar sus celos. ¡Cara de ternero enamorado, había dicho! ¡Se iba a enterar!

—¡Hola, Terry! —lo saludó sonriendo y sentándose junto a Robert—. Que restaurante tan estupendo, ¿verdad? Robert me invitó porque le pareció que me vendría bien salir un poco. ¿No te parece que ha sido muy considerado? —tomó su vaso de piña colada y bebió un buen sorbo, aliviada al notar que no sabía demasiado a ron, y de ver que su mano no había temblado.

—Claro, ya es una chica mayor —le dijo Robert a su hermano. Se recostó contra el respaldo del asiento, como desafiándolo a decir algo.

A Terry no parecía hacerle mucha gracia la idea de que su propio hermano quisiera fastidiarlo, y cuando Robert le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Candy, lo miró de un modo que dio la impresión de que fuera a saltarle a la yugular como un león.

—Estoy cansada, Terry —suspiró la rubia acurrucando la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de él—. Necesito dormir... después de otras cosas —le dijo sugerente con una mirada pícara.

Candy alzó la barbilla, mirando a Terry directamente a los ojos.

—Pásalo bien, «hermanito» —le dijo con fingida despreocupación. Incluso logró esbozar una sonrisa. Levantó su vaso, tomó un sorbo y le hizo un guiño a la rubia, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Terry parecía estar tratando de encontrar su voz. Ver a Candy con su hermano lo estaba volviendo loco. Nunca había considerado esa posibilidad. Robert no era un playboy, pero era un hombre maduro, muy masculino, y después de todo había atraído a una belleza como Eliza Leagan.

Terry no había tenido intención de salir aquella noche, pero la cita había surgido a pesar de todo, y había pensado que sería un buen modo de quitarse a Candy de la cabeza unas horas. Lo cierto era que ni siquiera le gustaba demasiado, pero era alguien con quien pasar el rato sin que supusiera una amenaza para sus emociones. Lo que no esperaba en ningún caso era que se encontraran con Candy. Se había sentido realmente avergonzado, como si le estuviera siendo infiel a una esposa.

Y sin embargo... ¿Estaba Candy molesta con él? Por mucho que escudriñara sus facciones, no lograba ver el más mínimo rastro de celos. Iba más maquillada que de costumbre y aquel vestido le sentaba como un guante. Estaba preciosa. ¿Se habría dado cuenta Robert? —Terry...—lo instó de nuevo la rubia—. Estoy cansada. He tenido un día muy largo, el desfile de esta tarde ha sido agotador, y los pies están matándo. ¿Nos vamos ya?

—Enseguida —asintió Terry quedamente—. Los veré después —le dijo a Robert.

—Bien —contestó Robert entre divertido e incrédulo por lo acartonado que parecía su hermano—. Por cierto, tal vez volvamos a casa un poco tarde, así que no te preocupes si llegas y no nos encuentras allí. He pensado en llevar a Candy a bailar —añadió con la sonrisa arrogante que Terry detestaba.

—¿De veras? —dijo Candy tratando de mostrarse lo más emocionada posible.

El rostro de Terry se contrajo, y esbozó a duras penas una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches entonces —dijo con tirantez. Y casi no escuchó lo que le decían los otros mientras salía del restaurante con su acompañante.

—Lo has hecho muy bien —le susurró Robert a Candy mientras se alejaban.

—¡Oh, Henry, mira la hora que es! —exclamó de pronto la señora Jones—. Deberíamos irnos nosotros también. Mimi ya estará echándome de menos.

—Es nuestra perrita —aclaró su marido—. Clara la mima de un modo terrible —dijo meneando la cabeza. Se pusieron en pie, y tras despedirse de Robert y Candy se marcharon también, dejándolos solos.

Las lágrimas que la joven había estado conteniendo rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Robert? —inquirió sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—¿Te refieres a cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él con suavidad. Ella asintió con la cabeza—. Tienes que procurar que él no se dé cuenta. Es muy cabezota y aunque sienta lo mismo por ti se negará a aceptarlo una y otra vez. Dale tiempo y no lo agobies.

—Vaya, sabes mucho de hombres —murmuró Candy hipando entre risas.

—Bueno, tal vez sea porque yo soy un hombre — contestó él con una sonrisa—. Anda, sécate las lágrimas y vamonos a casa —le dijo ofreciéndole su pañuelo—. Creo que ya hemos mortificado a Terry bastante. La idea de que salgamos juntos debe haberlo puesto furioso.

—¿Tú crees?

—Pues claro —asintió él con una sonrisa—. Vamos, Candy, no es el fin del mundo. Eres joven y tienes mucho tiempo por delante.

—Sí, pero, ¿qué voy, a hacer hasta que llegue el futuro? Me está volviendo loca.

—Tal vez deberías ponerte a buscar en serio un apartamento —le aconsejó Robert—. La casa estará muy vacía sin ti, pero me temo que es la única solución posible... por el momento.

—Ya lo había pensado yo también —le confesó Candy—, pero es que Terry no me dejará jamás irme a vivir con Karen.

—Candy... —¿cómo decírselo sin contarle que su amiga estaba despechada con Terry?—. A mí esa chica también me parece bastante alocada. Creo que lo mejor sería que alquilases una habitación en una casa de huéspedes, pero eso es decisión tuya —añadió con voz queda—. No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Ya eres mayor para decidir por tu cuenta y riesgo.

—Gracias, Robert —dijo ella suavemente—. La mujer que se case contigo será muy afortunada.

De pronto la expresión de Robert se endureció, y el humor que había brillado antes en sus ojos se esfumó. —Ese es un error que no cometeré —le contestó—. Ya hice el idiota una vez.

—Pero Terry dice que no dejaste a Eliza ex¬plicarte su versión de la historia —repuso Candy—. que no la escuchaste.

—El hecho de que me devolviera el anillo lo decía todo —respondió él secamente—. Y no quiero hablar más de eso, Candy —advirtió con una mirada peligrosa.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—. No hurgaré más en la herida.

—Vámonos —le dijo Robert extendiendo la mano para alcanzar la nota y pagar en la barra—. Tardaremos unas dos horas en llegar a casa. Seguro que para entonces Terry estará esperándonos y echando chispas.

—Lo dudo —murmuró Candy pesimista—. La mujer con la que estaba era muy guapa.

—A la hora de la verdad a los hombres no nos importa tanto el aspecto como se suele decir —le confió Robert—. Además, ¿no te fijaste en lo avergonzado que estaba de que los encontráramos aquí?

—Me da igual, voy a olvidarme de él —repuso la joven, queriendo sonar resuelta—. Gracias por llevarme contigo, Robert, la cena ha sido maravillosa.

—No me des las gracias —replicó él enarcando una ceja—. Debería dártelas yo a ti. Lo he pasado muy bien, y es mucho mejor que quedarse en casa viendo una película —añadió riéndose.

Candy querría haberle preguntado por qué no había vuelto a quedar con nadie, y si todavía, después de seis años, seguía enamorado de Eliza. Terry aseguraba que sí, pero a Robert era imposible sacarle una palabra al respecto, y Candy no quería molestarlo abriendo viejas heridas.

* * *

Asi como una bala jajajajajajajaja Amparitoooooo!

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Candy se sentía muy deprimida cuando llegaron a casa; ya que, durante todo el camino no había podido dejar de pensar en Terry y la mode lo.

Robert aparcó su elegante Thunderbird negro en el baraje, y a Candy la sorprendió ver que el Jaguar de Terry ya estaba allí también.

—Vaya, vaya... Mira quién está en casa —murmuró Robert lanzando una mirada significativa a Candy—. Parece que esta noche no tenía ganas de estar por ahí hasta el amanecer.

—Tal vez se ha venido pronto de lo exhausto que lo ha dejado esa rubia —repuso Candy en un tono géli do.

Robert no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, pero parecía muy divertido. Encontraron a Terry en el salón con la botella de brandv en la mano y una copa en la otra. Solo se había quitado la chaqueta y la cor bata, y tenía las mangas de la camisa enrolladas hasta los codos, y el frontal casi desabrochado por comple to. Candy tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no quedarse mirando el masculino torso. Terry se le vantó al verlos y fue hacia ellos.

—Así que al fin te has decidido a traerla a casa —le gritó Terry a su hermano—. ¿Sabes la hora que es?

—Las... dos y cuarto de la madrugada —contestó Robert imperturbable mirando su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Qué diablos han estado haciendo?

—Oh, pasarlo bien, ir aquí y allá... Esa clase de cosas —respondió Robert enarcando una ceja—. Bue nas noches, Candy —dijo a la joven, le guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras.

Candy se sentía como si la hubieran arrojado a los lobos. ¿Por qué había hecho eso Robert? Terry pare cía aún más furioso... si es que eso era posible. Ca rraspeó un poco.

—Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir yo también — dijo girando sobre los talones. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Terry la retuvo por el bra zo y la llevó al salón, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Los ojos azules brillaban peligrosamente y los sensuales labios estaban apretados en una delgada línea.

—¿Dónde han estado? —exigió saber—. ¿Y qué han estado haciendo? Robert tiene treinta y siete años, Candy, no es un adolescente.

La joven se quedó mirándolo sin lograr articular una palabra, pero la ira que se había alojado en su in terior la salvó de la situación:

—La rubia con la que tú estabas tampoco era nin guna colegiala —le espetó con tanta calma como pudo, a pesar de que las rodillas le temblaban. Se apo yó en la puerta.

—Mi vida privada es cosa mía —repuso Terry a la defensiva, frunciendo las cejas.

—Por supuesto —asintió ella—. Ya me he entera do de que no quieres que mariposee a tu alrededor con ojos de ternero enamorado, y eso es lo que estoy tra tando de hacer —añadió.

Su respuesta pareció incomodar a Terry. —Robert es demasiado mayor para ti —insistió. Candy dejó escapar una risotada irónica.

—Le has puesto trabas a todos los hombres con los que he querido salir, pero no puedes ponérselas a tu propio hermano. Robert jamás me haría daño y lo sabes.

Terry sabía que era cierto, pero aquello no hacía nada por disminuir sus celos.

—¡Oh, por amor de Dios! —exclamó al no encon trar otras palabras.

Candy inspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar los agitados latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué te importa lo que yo haga? —le espetó de safiante—. ¡Como si tú fueras el más indicado para juz gar a nadie! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que eres un mujeriego!

Terry la miró furibundo, intentando contener su creciente ira.

—Yo no soy un mujeriego —masculló entre dien tes—. Solo salgo con alguna que otra mujer de vez en cuando.

—Casi cada noche —corrigió Candy—. No es que a mí me importe —mintió con una fría sonrisa—, por que me da igual con quien salgas o entres... siempre y cuando tú no metas las narices en mis asuntos. A par tir de hoy pienso salir con quien me venga en gana. Y si no te gusta, ¡ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer! —y salió del salón dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llegar a las dos de la mañana, con o sin Robert! —le gritó Terry desde abajo mientras ella subía.

—Haré lo que me dé la gana —repuso la joven volviéndose un momento y subiendo el resto de escalones de dos en dos.

Terry dejó escapar un improperio y regresó al salón dando un portazo. ¡Maldita Candy!, ¡malditas mujeres! Sentía deseos de aullar. Estaba arruinando su vida amorosa y su vida laboral. Lo único en lo que po día pensar era en aquellos malditos preciosos senos...

Candy lloró hasta quedarse dormida. Había sido un día horrible, y cada vez que se imaginaba a Terry besando a la modelo se ponía enferma. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tenía que encontrar pronto un apartamento y salir de allí. Después de lo ocurrido esa noche sería un infierno tener que seguir viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Terry hasta que llegara el día de su cumpleaños.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó bastante tarde. Solía levantarse relativamente temprano para arreglarse e ir a misa, pero le pareció que por un día que no fuera, no pasaría nada. Bajó a la hora del al muerzo, vestida con unos vaqueros, un suéter de pun to beige y el cabello recogido en una coleta. Parecía que Terry no andaba por allí. Gracias a Dios.

—Buenos días —la saludó Robert desde la cabece ra de la mesa cuando entró al comedor—. ¿Cómo te fue anoche?

—No preguntes —gimió Candy. Se sentó y miró nerviosa hacia la puerta del salón—. ¿Terry está...? Robert negó con la cabeza mientras se servía un poco de agua.

—Está todavía durmiendo —le dijo. Aquello sí que era sorprendente. Terry no acostumbraba a levantarse tarde, ni aunque hubiera trasnochado — ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Me dijo que tenía que estar en casa antes de las dos —explicó Candy calmadamente— y que tú eres de masiado mayor para mí —añadió con una sonrisa in crédula. Robert se rio—. Se está volviendo loco. No sé qué le pasa últimamente... El problema no puede ser su vida amorosa, la mujer rubia de ayer parecía más que dispuesta a complacerlo —añadió con retintín.

Robert la miró pero no dijo nada, sino que siguió comiendo el estofado con verduras que María les había preparado.

—Oh, casi lo olvido —dijo de pronto—, llamó Karen hace un rato. Me dijo algo de unos apartamen tos que quería que fueses a ver con ella hoy.

—Creo que lo haré —murmuró Candy mirando en dirección a las escaleras.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a que compartas piso con ella, pero la decisión es tuya —le dijo Robert. La joven asintió y, tras comer algo, llamó a Karen para decirle que sí iría con ella.

Subió a su habitación para buscar una chaqueta, pero no pudo salir porque, al darse la vuelta, se encon tró con Terry allí de pie, mirándola malhumorado y bloqueando la puerta.

Acababa de ducharse, tenía el torso desnudo y el cabello húmedo. Candy no pudo evitar quedarse miran do la extensa masa de músculos que tenía ante sí, pero rápidamente subió la mirada, solo para ver que Terry estaba bastante ojeroso. Parecía que había pasa do tan mala noche como ella.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —le preguntó fríamente. —Voy a buscar un apartamento —respondió ella sin dejarse amilanar—, dentro de un par de meses y medio me hará falta.

—¿Y qué piensa Robert de eso? —inquirió Terry entornando los ojos.

—Robert no es el que trata de tenerme encerrada en una jaula dorada —repuso Candy. Estaba cansada de todo aquello, de la ira irrazonable de Terry, y hasta de que Robert tratara de hacer de Cupido—. Escucha, Robert solo me dejó que lo acompañara a esa cena de negocios para que no tuviera que quedarme en casa. No aparcó el coche en un lugar apartado para hacerme el amor. No es esa clase de hombre, y debería darte vergüenza haber pensado mal de él. Robert es como un hermano para mí... lo mismo que tú —añadió apartan do los ojos de los de él—. No siento absolutamente nada por ti.

—Eso es una condenada mentira y lo sabes, Candy —le espetó él en un tono gélido. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y empezó a avanzar despacio hacia ella.

La joven dio un par de pasos atrás, se tropezó con una silla, y la rodeó pegándose a la pared. Terry parecía más peligroso que nunca.

—Pues eso es lo que parece que quieres que sea, tu hermanita pequeña, para que puedas tenerme siempre atada, pero que no me interponga en tu camino ni te mire con ojos de...

—¡Cállate, ya no sé lo que quiero! —bramó él to cándose las sienes.

Estaba demasiado cerca de ella, tan cerca que po día sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el olor a gel de baño.

—Terry, tengo que irme... —le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Ignorando su ruego, él seguía acercándose a ella, con el pecho subiendo y bajando. como si le costara trabajo respirar. Candy tenía la misma sensación. No quería estar allí ni un segundo más. Pronto se dejaría llevar por su debilidad, y no quería que él volviera a burlarse de ella como lo había hecho.

—Déjame salir, Terry,.. —murmuró temblando.

Pero Terry estaba ya frente a ella, y había toma do sus labios en un beso nada suave, dejándola sin aliento. Tenía tal ansia de ella, que se inclinó más aún hacia delante, pegándose a su cuerpo por completo. La chaqueta de Candy le estaba estorbando, quería sen tir sus senos contra su tórax desnudo, así que la desa botonó y la atrajo hacia sí. Candy gimió al notar el tor so de Terry a través del fino suéter de punto.

Terry gruñó extasiado e hizo que abriera la boca, para masajear sensualmente el labio inferior con los suyos. Le introdujo la lengua, enredándola con la de ella, y dejó que todo su peso se apoyara en la jo ven, aplastándola contra la pared.

Candy estaba asustada. No había esperado un beso tan adulto, y nunca la había besado alguien con expe riencia. Aquella intimidad era demasiado nueva para ella, y también bastante turbadora. Lo empujó para apartarlo.

—¡No! —gimoteó.

Terry apenas la oyó. La cabeza le daba vueltas por la excitación y su cuerpo estaba atormentado por la interrupción. Jadeante, abrió los ojos, y le horrorizó ver temor en los de ella. Estaba llorando.

—Candy —susurró—, cariño...

—Déjame... —gimió la joven—. Suéltame... —lo empujó con más fuerza.

Terry se apartó, y Candy lo rodeó, poniendo una buena distancia de por medio entre ellos. ¡De modo que aquello era la pasión!, se dijo aún aturdida por lo que acababa de experimentar. Le dolía la boca por el ardoroso beso, y también los senos por la presión de su tórax. Podía haber sido un poco más delicado. Lo miró con ojos acusadores, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y cerró la chaqueta. Estaba temblando. Terry se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con un martillo. No se habría esperado ja más una reacción así. La mañana anterior, en el coche, parecía haber estado deseosa de que la besara, y en cambio en ese momento lo estaba mirando con verda dero odio.

—Me has hecho daño —murmuró Candy.

Terry no sabía qué decir. Preocupado, sus ojos oscuros escudriñaron los de ella. Había salido con va rias chicos, no podía creer que...

—¿No te habían besado antes? —le preguntó sua vemente.

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó ella a la defensi va—, pero nunca.,. ¡no de ese modo!

Terry enarcó las cejas. Estaba empezando a comprender.

— ¡Por Dios, Candy, así es como se besan los adul tos —le explicó.

—¡Pues entonces no quiero ser adulta! —le espetó la joven—, no me gusta que me traten con esa brusquedad.

Terry la vio girarse sobre los talones y salir he cha una furia de la habitación, pero no hizo siquiera ademán de detenerla. Su reacción lo había dejado to talmente fuera de juego. Había imaginado que no sabría mucho de sexo, pero parecía totalmente ingenua.

Aquello debería haberle agradado. pero te resulta ba por el contrario muy irritante que pensara que la había tratada con brusquedad. ¡Por Dios, tendría que haberla dejado salir con Cornwell!, así se habría enterado de lo que era un tipo sin delicadeza.

Maldijo entre dientes y le dio un puñetazo a la ba randilla. Su respiración todavía era trabajosa, y los la tidos de su corazón aún no se habían normalizado. Se sentía acalorado y frustrado. Estaba furioso. ¡Conde nada chiquilla, lo estaba volviendo loco!

Necesitaba otra ducha. Regresó al cuarto de baño, se desnudó y abrió la ducha. Al menos era una suerte que la desagradaran sus besos, porque no volvería a besarla hasta que las ranas criaran pelo.

Entretanto, Candy estaba subiendo al coche de su amiga. Las manos todavía le temblaban un poco. ¿Cómo podía haberla tratado de ese modo si la que ría? Eso probaba lo poco que le importaba en realidad. Solo había querido obtener placer para sí, no darle placer a ella. ¡Que se quedara con sus estúpidas adultas! Lo odiaba. A pesar de todo, trató de recobrar la compostura. No quería que Karen la notara rara y em pezara a hacerle preguntas que no quería contestar.

Aparcaron en la ciudad, y se dirigieron a la primera dirección que tenía Karen en su lista. El apartamento estaba justo sobre una confitería y frente a un banco. A Karen no le gustó porque solo había un dormitorio, y quería tener privacidad. Candy prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, pero estuvo de acuerdo porque estaba en pleno centro, y seguramente habría mucho tráfico por las noches.

Visitaron varios sitios más, pero solo hubo otro que les pareció aceptable. Era una casa de huéspedes, y la habitación que alquilaban estaba en el piso de arriba. La dueña era una tal señora Ponny, que las recibió amistosamente, pero daba toda la impresión de ser una de esas caseras demasiado maternales y coti llas. Aquello no le gustó un pelo a Karen. No quería a una mujer mayor controlándolas y dándoles la lata.

Sin embargo, Candy estaba empezando a sacar sus propias conclusiones. Seguramente tenía intención de dar fiestas en el apartamento y llevar hombres allí, y eso sacaría de quicio a Robert y Terry.

—Creo que yo sí alquilaré la habitación —le dijo a la señora Ponny—. Espero que pueda guardármela, no me mudaré hasta dentro de unas semanas...

Karen miró a Candy extrañada, pero no se entrome tió en su decisión.

—No hay problema, querida —le aseguró la mujer.

Cuando salieron, Candy le preguntó a su amiga: —¿Qué te parece?, ¿por qué no alquilas tú el apartamento que había en el centro? Así cada una tendría su privacidad y podríamos ir a visitarnos.

—Bueno... —respondió Karen enarcando una ceja—, no me parece mal, pero yo creía que íbamos a vivir juntas.

—Seré honesta contigo, Karen —repuso Candy—: tú quieres llevar hombres al apartamento, y Terry y Robert no me dejarían respirar si se enteraran.

Karen se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras —respondió—. Estoy agotada de tanto andar. Vamos a tomar un café.

Caminando por la calle en busca de una cafetería agradable, se toparon con Neal Leagan y su hermana Eliza al torcer la esquina.

—¡Vaya, hola, Neal, hola Eliza! —los saludó Karen.

—Hola —los saludó Candy a su vez—, ¿cómo es tán?

—No muy bien, pero gracias por preguntar —sus piró Eliza, esbozando una sonrisa a pesar de todo. Era una mujer realmente preciosa de rasgos deli cados, cabello rojiso y ondulado, y los ojos de un café peculiar. Tenía una boca perfecta y era bastante alta y esbelta. Candy siempre pensaba al verla que podía haber ganado una fortuna como modelo, pero Terry le había contado que los Leagan jamás habrían permitido que su única hija se dedicara a semejante profesión.

Neal también tenía el cabello rojiso ojos miel, y la tez aceitunada. Era tan grande como Terry, pero no tenía sus músculos. Por el contrario, su cuerpo era flexible como el de un gran felino, y por sus andares resultaba igual de ame nazador. No era atractivo, pero tenía carácter, y las mujeres solían encontrarlo irresistible.

—¿Qué hacén en la ciudad un domingo? —inqui rió Neal.

—Estábamos buscando un apartamento que com partir, pero al final hemos decidido que cada una alquilaremos uno por nuestra cuenta —explicó Candy.

—Íbamos a tomar un café, ¿quieren unirse a noso tras? —los invitó Karen.

—Gracias, creo a Neal le vendrá bien —les dijo Eliza—, necesita animarse un poco. Ayer tuvimos un golpe terrible, y hoy otro aún peor.

Candy alzó la mirada hacia él. Desde luego parecía bastante alicaído, lo cuál no era en absoluto usual en él.

—Lo siento —les dijo—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer? —preguntó.

—Me temo que no, pero gracias por ofrecerte — murmuró él.

Calle abajo encontraron una cafetería y, en cuanto se hubieron sentado, acudió una camarera a atender les. Una vez hicieron el pedido, la chica se retiró.

—Neal me ha contado lo que ocurrió la otra no che, en ese local nuevo —le dijo Eliza a Candy. —Sí, espero que Terry no te tratara con dema siada dureza de vuelta a casa —intervino su hermano. —No, la regañina de siempre nada más —mintió Candy. Logró esbozar una media sonrisa con esfuerzo.

—Eres un diablillo, Candy —le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa pícara—, siempre haciendo cosas que te están prohibidas..,

—Solo quería saber lo que me estaba perdiendo — suspiró Candy con comicidad.

—Y yo hice lo que pude por ayudarla —intervino Karen—, pero después de todo tuviste suerte de que fuera Terry quien viniera a recogerte y no Robert. Terry es más tolerante.

—No lo creas —repuso Candy con tirantez—, últi mamente no.

A la mención de Robert, Eliza se sonrojó y se quedó muy callada. Candy se sentía mal por ella. Robert no había superado aún su rechazo, y probablemente jamás lo haría, algo de lo que Eliza sin duda debía ser consciente.

—Y hablando de Robert... ¿Cómo está? —inquirió Neal en un tono despreocupado, demasiado despreo cupado para resultar convincente.

—Pues va del trabajo a casa, de casa al trabajo... —respondió Candy.

En ese momento regresó la camarera y tras servir les lo que habían pedido se retiró de nuevo.

—En fin —prosiguió Candy—, la verdad es que de un tiempo a esta parte no sale mucho, se ha vuelto bastante solitario.

—Yo conozco un caso muy parecido —apuntó Neal lanzando una mirada significativa a su hermana. Eliza se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—¿Y cómo van sus negocio? —inquirió Karen para romper el silencio que se produjo.

—Tal como está la situación se acabará yendo al diablo —confesó Neal con pesimismo—. Nuestro pa dre hizo algunas malas inversiones antes de morir, y hasta la fecha solo hemos ganado para pagar las deudas, pero este mes las cosas han empeorado y... —los rasgos de su rostro se endurecieron—. Me temo que tendremos que vender a Cleopatra.

—Oh, Neal, ¡cuánto lo siento! —murmuró Karen contrayendo el rostro—. Es tu caballo favorito.

—Y el mío también —dijo Eliza con un suspi ro—, pero no tenemos otro remedio que venderlo. Aun así, nos gustaría que se lo quedara alguien de nuestra confianza.

—Tal vez pueda convencer a Robert para que os lo compremos nosotros —propuso Candy.

—No creo que sea una buena idea —repuso Eliza—, si le pidieras eso se subiría por las paredes.

—Cierto —asintió Neal sonriendo a Candy—. No te preocupes, a mí también me gustaría saber que lo dejo en buenas manos, pero a veces las cosas son como son.

—Yo tengo una prima aquí en el estado de Texas que está intentando sacar adelante sola un rancho de caballos, si quieren podría preguntarle —se ofreció Karen.

—Te lo agradeceríamos muchísimo —le dijo Neal con una sonrisa.

Siguieron charlando sobre cosas sin importancia y, mientras hablaban, Candy no pudo evitar quedarse mi rando a Eliza intrigada. Era una mujer tan singular mente hermosa que parecía increíble que se hubiera sentido alguna vez atraída por alguien como Robert, que no era, ni con mucho, atractivo, ni siquiera bien parecido. Pero entonces Candy recordó la noche ante rior en Houston, cómo Robert la había apoyado, y ya no le pareció tan sorprendente. Lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que Robert hubiera dejado escapar a Eliza, que no hubiera luchado por ella. Era terrible la idea de que dos personas se hubiesen amado tanto para convertirse un día en enemigos acérrimos. Pare cía que, después de todo, el amor no era muy durade ro, se dijo la joven.

Eliza consultó la hora en su reloj de pulsera. —Neal, deberíamos irnos ya. Tengo que llamar a Barry Holman sobre esos bonos y acciones que vamos a venderle —le dijo a su hermano—. Disculpadnos, chicas, nos encantaría quedarnos más rato. Me ha en cantado volver a verte, Candy. Últimamente casi no nos vemos, ¿verdad? En fin, supongo que si tratara de poner un pie en el umbral para visitarte, Robert sería capaz de quemar la casa...

—En mi vida he conocido a nadie tan rencoroso... —murmuró Neal airado—. Y sin llevar razón, ade más.

—Déjalo, Neal —le suplicó Eliza—. No quiero que discutamos eso delante de Candy. Su lealtad, lo quiera o no, siempre estará de parte de Robert, y es na tural, porque él, junto con Terry, la ha cuidado y criado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Neal con los ojos bri llantes por la rabia contenida. Dirigió una sonrisa amable a Candy—. El viernes que viene hay un baile de cuadrilla, ¿te gustaría ser mi pareja?

La joven se quedó dudando un instante. Terry se pondría furioso si iba con Neal, pero, por otra par te, si aceptaba, aquello le demostraría que no era el único hombre en el mundo.

—¡Neal, no! —le rogó Eliza a su hermano—. ¿No ves que si haces eso solo conseguirás empeorar más las cosas?

—¿Para quién? —repuso Neal—. ¿Podrían empeo rar acaso más para ti? ¡Por Dios, si llevas una vida casi monástica!

Eliza dejó la servilleta con calma sobre la mesa.

—Mi forma de vida no es cosa de nadie excepto mía —le dijo poniéndose de pie—. Candy, si vas con Neal a ese baile, Robert se pondrá hecho un energúme no y saldrás pagando tú el pato. Ya no es el hombre que era, y yo me sentiría fatal si te hiriese a ti el fuego cruzado.

—No le tengo miedo, Eliza —contestó Candy—, bueno, no demasiado. En realidad es Terry quien me tiene asfixiada. Creo que ir con Neal a ese baile podría ayudarme a demostrarle que ya no soy una niña.

—¿Lo ves? —le dijo Neal a su hermana—. ¡Y tú pensando que lo hacía solo por irritar a tu ex prometi do!

—¿Y no es así? —inquirió Eliza desafiante. —Tal vez —concedió Neal alzando la barbilla con arrogancia.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, Neal iba delante, charlando con Karen, mientras que Candy y Eliza los seguían a paso tranquilo.

—Tú también debes haber notado el cambio en Robert, Candy —le dijo Eliza—, antes se reía más, no se mostraba tan frío e inflexible... no hasta que le de volví el anillo de compromiso. Eso hizo que me detes tara —murmuró. De pronto detuvo a Candy, agarrán dola por el brazo—. Candy, no vayas con Neal al baile, por favor, no hagas más daño a Robert. En reali dad es muy vulnerable, por mucho que quiera ocultar lo...

—Lo sé —le dijo Candy poniendo una mano sobre la de la otra mujer. Le daba la impresión de que aún estaba enamorada de Robert—. Siento que las cosas te estén yendo tan mal, Eliza. De todos modos, quiero que sepas que Robert no ha vuelto a salir con nadie más, no ha habido nadie más para él.

Los labios de Eliza temblaban. Apartó la mirada. y alzó la cabeza para evitar que escaparan las lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró con la voz ronca par la emoción.

Candy querría haberle dicho algo más, pero los otros estaban esperándolas impacientes. Se despidie ron al llegar a un cruce.

—Te recogeré el viernes a las seis, Candy, ponte algo sexy —le dijo Neal guiñándole un ojo.

—Pues tú deberías ponerte ropa de rugby, con el casco y las protecciones... por si Robert se pone violen to —le aconsejó ella riéndose.

Karen llevó en coche a Candy hasta el lugar donde esta había dejado el suyo la noche del striptense. Al fin podría recogerlo... Lo había echada mucho de me nos. Cuando llegaron allí, antes de que Candy se baja ra, su amiga le dijo:

—No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo. No creo que le haga mucha gracia a Robert...

—Tranquila, no creo que llegue la sangre al río — repuso Candy.

—¿Y qué dirá Terry? —inquirió Karen inclinándose para ver el rostro de su amiga.

Candy se había puesto pálida como una sábana. De pronto había acudido a su mente el recuerdo del violento beso de aquella mañana. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

—No creo que le importe en absoluto.

—Yo no estaría tan segura... —murmuró Karen—. En fin, te recordaré en mis oraciones.

* * *

Gracias chicas, que rico que les gustó la historia! Lindos rewiuses! besos.

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Terry ya se había marchado cuando Candy llegó a casa. Estuvo charlando un rato con Robert contándole la decisión que había tomada sobre alquilar una habitación en la casa de huéspedes de la señora Ponny, y después vieron un rato la tele visión.

Candy temía como un miura el momento en que Terry regresara a casa. No reconocía en el brusco hombre de aquella mañana al Terry junto al que ha bía crecido. Los chicos que la habían besado lo habían hecha suavemente, y nunca con tal intensidad. Terry la había asustado, no había tenido en cuenta su falta de experiencia.

Tal vez la había besado para demostrarle lo que podía ocurrir si seguía incitándolo, si le dejaba ver su interés por él. Si ese había sido el caso, desde luego había conseguido su propósito.

Robert y ella estaban a punta de empezar a cenar cuando apareció Terry.

Se sentó, con aspecto cansado, y se sirvió un poco de limonada. No dirigió la palabra a Candy, y ella mantuvo la cabeza gacha para que no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Tampoco era necesario en realidad, ya que él ni se dignó a mirarla. Empezó a hablar con Robert sobre un posible nuevo cliente, y Candy se sintió excluida e ignorada. Sin embargo, cuando Terry se levantó, sí la miró, pero lo que Candy vio en sus ojos la hizo sentir aún peor.

Había en ellos una ira apenas controlada, mezclada con algo más oscuro, algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Bajó la mirada y notó que se le aceleraba. el pulso. ¿Por qué actuaba Terry como si fuera ella la culpable de lo ocurrido? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que la había herido, de que la había asustado?

Terry salió de la casa.

—Eh —llamó Robert a la joven con una mirada preocupada—, ¿estás bien?

—Ni siquiera me ha hablado —susurró Candy. Robert se recostó en la silla y encendió un cigarrillo.

—Lleva así todo el día —le dijo—, el tiempo que has estado fuera estuvo todo el rato mirando por la ventana en silencio. Le hice un par de comentarios y ni me oyó. Y después salió fuera a fumar.

—¿A fumar? —repitió ella—. Pero si lo dejó hace años...

—Pues ya debe llevar un paquete entero —repuso Robert encogiéndose de hombros—. Candy, sé que no quieres hablar de ello, pero mi hermano va de mal en peor, así que, o me cuentas qué pasa entre ustedes, o tendré que obligarle a él a hablar.

Candy tragó saliva. No quería que Robert se peliara con Terry, pero tampoco podía contarle lo que había hecho su hermano, sobre todo cuando en parte ella lo había provocado. Y fue entonces cuando comprendió, cuando las piezas del puzzle encajaron... Debía haber herido el orgullo de Terry con lo que había dicho y hecho después de que la besara con tanta pasión. Cuanto más lo pensaba, peor se sentía. Durante meses había soñado con que la besara, y cuando al fin lo había hecho, había reaccionado como una colegiala.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió Robert enarcando una ceja. —Le dije algunas cosas terribles —confesó ella finalmente, decidiendo que no había por qué entrar en detalles.

—Y lo has herido... —adivinó Robert. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Oh, Robert, Terry me odia... Y no puedo culparlo por ello, he herido su orgullo hasta tal punto, que creo que no querrá volver a hablarme jamás.

—Pues eso sí que es increíble... —murmuró Robert—. El que hayas logrado herirlo, quiero decir. Muchas mujeres han intentado sin éxito atravesar esa dura coraza que lo envuelve.

—Supongo que lo que ocurre —prosiguió Candy pensativa—, es que le resulta difícil dejarme volar fuera del nido, después de cuidar de mí durante tantos años.

—Tal vez... —concedió Robert dando una larga calada al cigarrillo—. O tal vez... no. Últimamente actúa de un modo muy extraño.

Candy rodeó su vaso de limonada con ambas manos. Tenía que contarle a Robert lo del viernes por la noche y, sabiendo que no iba a ser nada fácil, no quería que le temblaran y delataran su nerviosismo.

—Robert, tengo algo que decirte.

—Vaya, eso suena serio —murmuró él enarcando las cejas y esbozando una leve sonrisa.

—Lo cierto es que lo es, y espero que no te enfades conmigo.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con los Leagan? —adivinó él alzando la barbilla.

—Me temo que sí —suspiró la joven. La mirada de Robert se había ensombrecido peligrosamente, por lo que prefirió bajar los ojos al vaso de limonada antes de continuar—. Neal me ha pedido que sea su pareja en el baile que se celebra el viernes por la noche y he aceptado.

Apretó los dientes esperando el chaparrón, pero no cayó ni una gota. Al notar el silencio de Robert, alzó la mirada cautelosa. Él la estaba observando, pero no parecía enfadado, y aquello le dio valor para continuar.

—No tiene por qué recogerme aquí si tú no quieres verlo. Puedo quedar con él directamente en el baile. De hecho, Eliza le insistió para que no me pusiera ante el dilema de ir o no con él, porque no quería que tú te molestaras.

Un destello cálido iluminó fugazmente los ojos azules de Robert.

—¿Eso hizo? —inquirió bajando la vista al cigarrillo.

—No quería que Neal me metiera en problemas contigo —dijo Candy suavemente.

—Ya han pasado seis años —dijo Robert al cabo de un rato, más para sí que para ella—, seis largos y vacíos años... La he odiado durante todo este tiempo, y a su familia también, y supongo que podría seguir odiándolos por el resto de mis días, pero eso no cambiaría nada. Aquello ya no puede arreglarse.

—Eliza es tan bonita —dijo Candy.

Robert contrajo el rostro, como si los recuerdos fueran demasiado dolorosos. Apagó el cigarrillo con furia en el cenicero.

—Dile a Neal que puede venir a recogerte —dijo de pronto poniéndose en pie—. No haré ninguna estupidez.

Candy se quedó mirándolo, sin creer que se lo hubiera tomado con tanta calma y después, bajó la vista al vaso de limonada, y añadió en voz queda justo cuando él pasaba a su lado:

—Su hermano dice que Eliza lleva una vida monástica, que hace años que no sale con nadie.

A la joven le pareció que Robert se detenía un instante, pero se dijo que tal vez había sido solo su imaginación ya que, antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, había salido de la cocina.

Qué lástima, pensó Candy melancólica, que el amor pudiera tener una muerte tan violenta. Y lo más triste de todo era que, a pesar de lo que Robert había dicho, habría apostado lo que fuera a que Eliza y él seguían locamente enamorados, aunque hiciera ya seis años de su ruptura. ¿Qué habría hecho Eliza para que Robert no quisiera volver a saber nada de ella? Un hombre no podía mostrarse tan vengativo solo porque le devolvieran el anillo de compromiso...

En el trabajo las cosas ya no eran como antes. Terry ya no la saludaba con bromas y sonrisas; parecía haber perdido el sentido del humor, y haberse convertido en un duro hombre de negocios que, o la ignoraba por completo, o la reñía constantemente, indicándole cada pequeño error que cometía.

El viernes, a la hora de irse, Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Tenía tantas ganas de ir al baile como un reo de que le concediesen un recurso de apelación. Al menos así perdería de vista a Terry por unas horas y no se acordaría de él. Probablemente él se iría a Houston, con la modelo. Candy apretó los dientes ante la idea.

Al fin se fue a casa y, una vez allí, subió a su cuarto a cambiarse. Se puso una falda de cuadros bastante corta, y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas abullonadas. Estaban a finales de febrero, por lo que todavía hacía bastante frío, así que se puso un abrigo largo encima.

Neal había quedado en ir a recogerla a las seis y ya era casi esa hora cuando bajó las escaleras, con el cabello brillante y suelto, y ligeramente maquillada. A pesar de que al mirarse al espejo se había sorprendido de los resultados, nunca antes había deseado con tantas fuerzas ser sofisticada, o que Terry le diera una segunda oportunidad. Verdaderamente tenía la dura tarea... ¡Mira que fastidiarlo todo a la primera!

Cuando estaba llegando al rellano, el corazón de la joven se puso a latir como un loco al ver que Neal llegaba en ese momento, y que era Terry quien le abría la puerta. Se puso rígida. ¿Le habría dicho Robert que iba a salir con Neal? Temía que Terry se pusiera furioso con el hermano de Eliza, pero lo dejó pasar sin decir nada.

Neal iba totalmente vestido a la moda del Oeste: llevaba una chaqueta y pantalones vaqueros, una camisa de cuadros roja, y botas y sombrero negros. Terry iba ataviado de modo similar, solo que su camisa era azul. Se quedaron mirándo el uno al otro largo rato hasta que Terry rompió el silencio.

—Robert me ha dicho que vas a llevar a Candy al baile. Puedes esperarla en el salón si quieres —le dijo secamente.

—No hace falta —intervino ella terminando de bajar las escaleras—. Ya estoy lista —añadió con forzada alegría. Sonrió a Neal y este le devolvió la sonrisa. No quiso ni mirar a Terry. No podía.

—Pues entonces vámonos —contestó Neal—. He oído que los Jones van a tocar esta noche. ¿Te acuerdas de Ted Jones, Terry, del instituto?

—Sí, me acuerdo de él —asintió Terry sin entusiasmo alguno.

En ese momento apareció Robert, que se paró en seco al ver a Neal. Candy observó que se había vestido como si fuera a salir a algún sitio.

—¿Adónde vas, Robert? —le preguntó curiosa.

—Al baile, ¿adónde sino? —respondió él—. No para vigilar a Candy, por si era lo que estabas pensando —le aclaró a Neal con una sonrisa fría—. Terry y yo hemos quedado allí con un posible cliente.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a la joven. ¡Terry también iba al baile! La sola idea de que tal vez pudiera bailar alguna pieza con él la hizo estremecer de placer, y al mismo tiempo se odió por ser tan débil.

—¿Ese posible cliente no será Fred Harriman por un casual? —inquirió Neal en un tono suspicaz.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —dijo Robert enarcando las cejas. —Porque ha comprado nuestras tierras —respondió Neal con una mueca de desagrado.

Terry dejó escapar un juramento por lo bajo y le dijo que sentían que se hubieran visto obligados a vender.

—No tuvimos más remedio —respondió Neal con un suspiro—. Es gracioso. Cuando las cosas van mal uno nunca se espera que puedan ir a peor, pero ocurre.

Hemos hecho todo lo posible por arreglar los desaguisados que cometió nuestro padre, pero ya era demasiado tarde. En fin, al menos todavía tenemos algunos pura sangres, la casa, y un par de acres de tierra.

—Si necesitas trabajo, pásate por la nave un día de estos —le ofreció Robert repentinamente—. Maldita sea, deja a un lado el orgullo, Leagan —le espetó a Neal al ver su mirada recelosa—. No es caridad, y el que estemos enfrentados no quita para que no reconozca que eres bueno con el ganado.

—Es cierto, Neal —asintió Terry—. La puerta está abierta.

—Gracias entonces por la oferta —respondió Neal. Se volvió hacia Robert—. Yo pensaba que no ibas a bailes, ya fuera por negocios o no.

—Y no suelo hacerlo —repuso Robert—, pero Terry se emborracha si ni hago de niñera suya —añadió sonriendo ante la expresión indignada de su hermano.

—Eso es una maldita mentira —protestó—. Recuerdo una noche en la que tú sí que habías pillado una borrachera en toda regla y tuve que meterte en la cama.

—Bueno, todos perdemos el control alguna vez — concedió Robert apretando los labios—. ¿No es verdad, Candy? —añadió mirando a la joven y después a su hermano.

Candy se puso roja como una amapola, y Terry se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que los otros tres salieran.

—Eliza también viene al baile —le comentó Neal a Candy mientras caminaban hacia su ranchera—. Casi tuve que ponerle una pistola en la sien para convencerla, pero al final accedió. Necesita distraerse un poco. Está trabajando seis días a la semana por primera vez en su vida y le está resultando duro.

Robert no dijo una palabra, pero Candy se volvió a mirarlo de reojo y, por la expresión en su rostro, hubiera jurado que estaba escuchándolo con atención. Y Terry, también detrás de ellos, los observaba a Neal y a ella con tal furia que, si hubiera podido, los habría fulminado con la mirada.

Cuando llegaron la sala de fiestas estaba muy animada. La banda de los Jones estaba tocando un popurrí de piezas del Oeste, de esas que se bailan alternando el juego entre la punta y el tacón del zapato. El viejo Ben Joiner, con su violín en la mano, dirigía el baile, alzando la voz por encima de la música para indicar a las parejas qué tenían que hacer en cada momento.

—Hay mucho ambiente —le comentó Neal a Candy. Terry y Robert se habían sentado en una mesa con el tal Fred Harriman.

—Sí —asintió Candy distraída—. ¿De qué tendrán que hablar con ese tipo? —le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la mesa donde Eliza estaba sentada sola.

—No sé, supongo que Harriman querrá que engorden el ganado que nos ha comprado —Neal giró la cabeza en dirección al lugar donde estaban fijos los ojos cafes de su hermana: la mesa de los Grandchester—. Dios... está mucho peor de lo que pensaba —murmuró entre dientes. Candy también lo había notado.

—Robert tampoco ha salido con nadie en todo este tiempo. ¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que...? —¿Con lo resentido que está con mi hermana? No, no lo creo —respondió él categórico—. Hola, hermanita —saludó a Eliza con una sonrisa. Retiró una silla para que Candy se sentara, y él tomó asiento también.

—Hola, Candy —saludó su hermana a la joven—. Estás guapísima.

—Tú también —respondió Candy—. No sabes lo que yo daría por ser tan bonita como tú.

—Oh, vamos... —murmuró Eliza azorada.

Pero era cierto, y también que estaba preciosa aquella noche. Se había puesto un vestido verde que resaltaba sus increíbles ojos y marcaba su estupenda figura.

—Neal nos ha contado que han tenido que vender parte de vuestras tierras. Lo siento.

Eliza sonrió suavemente.

—Sí, bueno, al menos no nos han embargado la casa. Ultimaremos los detalles de la venta la semana próxima, y entonces se acabará todo el chismorreo y volveremos a tener nuestra privacidad —tomó su gaseosa y bebió un sorbo—. Espero que no te moleste que haya venido. No me gusta ir de sujeta velas, pero Neal insistió tanto...

—Por supuesto que no me molesta —contestó Candy sonrojándose un poco ante las implicaciones de aquella disculpa—. Neal y yo solo somos amigos y además me encanta tu compañía.

Siguieron charlando un rato, y cuando terminó la canción que estaban tocando, Neal la hizo levantarse para el siguiente baile.

—Eliza —le dijo a su hermana mientras se alejaban—, pídenos dos gaseosas a Candy y a mí también, ¿quieres?

Eliza asintió sonriente, pero Candy miró a Neal enfurruñada cuando se puso frente a él en la pista. —Yo quería algo más fuerte, no un refresquito — protestó.

—Lo siento, pero yo no bebo, y eso significa que mi pareja tampoco —contestó él entre risas. —Aguafiestas —murmuró ella. Neal chasqueó la lengua.

—No necesitas alcohol para pasarlo bien...

—No es eso, es que pensaba que al menos tú me tratarías como a una adulta —repuso Candy.

—Por eso no desesperes —contestó él con voz suave y profunda, tomándola por la cintura—. La noche todavía es joven.

Candy sonrió, sabiendo que, por supuesto, estaba solo flirteando con ella, y dejó que la llevara él. Era un bailarín estupendo. La joven lo estaba pasando realmente bien... hasta que se fijó en Robert y Terry. Los ojos del primero lanzaban miradas furtivas todo el tiempo en dirección a la mesa de Eliza, y el segundo los estaba observando a Neal y a ella con el veneno de diez serpientes de cascabel.

El corazón de Candy saltó de alegría al ver los celos en sus ojos. Quizá había esperanza. Ese optimista pensamiento se asentó en su mente, haciéndola sonreír y reírse, lo cuál indujo a Neal a pensar que estaba disfrutando de su compañía... y también a Terry, así que cuando terminó la canción, sin que ella lo supiera, Candy estaba en el centro de la tormenta que se estaba formando.

Casi se desató cuando Terry, devorado por los celos, dejó a Robert con su posible cliente y fue a invitar a Eliza a bailar. Esta dudó, porque vio que Robert se erguía en su asiento, y parecía dispuesto a empezar una pelea.

—No le importará —le dijo Terry para convencerla—. Vamos, no te vas a pasar toda la noche aquí sola.

Eliza aceptó finalmente no muy convencida, y con cara de preocupación mientras dejaba que Terry la arrastrara a la pista.

Cuando Candy lo vio se le cayó el alma a los pies. Eliza y Terry hacían buena pareja, y comparándose con ella, la joven se sintió menos atractiva que nunca. Bajó la vista hacia el tórax de Neal, terriblemente deprimida. ¿Y si Terry había ido en realidad porque imaginaba que Eliza también iría? O peor, ¿y si tal vez habían ido por separado y ella era su nueva amante? Estaba empezando a encontrarse fatal.

—Tengo la sensación de estar sentado sobre una bomba de relojería —murmuró Neal observando primero a Terry y Eliza y después a Robert—. No sé qué pretende Terry, pero Robert lo está mirando como si quisiera matarlo. Fíjate la cara de furia que tiene. Aunque deteste a mi hermana, de algún modo parece como si la considerara de su propiedad.

Candy giró la cabeza para mirar a Robert y se avergonzó de sí misma al desear que se levantara de la silla y le pegara un buen puñetazo a Terry solo para apartarlo de Eliza.

—Bueno, si Robert estuviera bailando con otra mujer, ¿cómo crees que se sentiría tu hermana? —inquirió, alzando la vista hacia Neal. Él frunció los labios.

—Supongo que no había pensado en eso —dijo—. Tal vez Terry solo pensó que se debía sentir sola y por eso la ha sacado a bailar —añadió.

Candy suspiró, y Neal estudió la expresión de su rostro mientras observaba a su hermana y a Terry. De pronto observó que la mirada en sus ojos no era muy distinta de la de Robert: ¡estaba celosa! Si no estaba ya enamorada de Terry, seguramente iba camino de estarlo, se dijo. Comprendió al instante que sus posibilidades eran escasas, y que poco podía hacer al respecto.

A medida que avanzaba la velada, la tensión iba en aumento. Terry parecía disfrutar estar bailando con Eliza, y Candy seguía bailando con Neal, mientras que Robert continuaba sentado, lanzando miradas de odio a su hermano, y bebiendo mientras hablaba con Fred Harriman que, finalmente, se marchó.

Cuando la canción terminó, Eliza fue a sentarse de nuevo, y Candy, que había dejado a Neal charlando con unos conocidos que se había encontrado, iba también hacia la mesa. Hacía rato que había optado por no mirar a Terry, porque el hacerlo la estaba destrozando, así que no lo vio acercarse y, cuando lo tuvo frente a sí, se puso muy nerviosa y casi derramó la gaseosa. Su reacción dio esperanzas a Terry.

—¿Quieres bailar la siguiente canción conmigo?

Candy alzó el rostro sorprendida.

—No, será mejor que no... —murmuró.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió Terry, extrañado por el matiz dolido en su voz.

—Porque no quiero herir los sentimientos de Eliza —contestó ella. Se dio la vuelta y buscó frenética con la vista a Neal—. ¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido Neal...? —murmuró nerviosa.

Terry se había quedado clavado en el sitio, pestañeando, sin creerse que Candy hubiera dicho lo que había dicho. ¿Que no quería herir a Eliza? ¿No habría pensado...? De pronto se le ocurrió que, si Candy había llevado sus conclusiones tan lejos como para pensar. que había algo entre Eliza y él, Robert seguramente también lo habría pensado.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la mesa donde Robert seguía sentado como una estatua, y dejó escapar un improperio entre dientes.

—¡Dios!, ahora sí que la he hecho buena...

Candy vio cómo Terry se dirigía hacia su hermano, abriéndose camino entre la gente, y se preguntó si habría contratado aquel seguro de vida que le habían querido vender unos meses atrás: Robert parecía dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza.

Cuando Terry llegó a la mesa, había dos ceniceros llenos en frente de Robert, y un vaso de whisky medio vacío. Robert bebía muy de tarde en tarde, y aún cuando estaba enfadado, se limitaba a una sola copa, así que aquel vaso indicó a Terry lo furioso que estaba. Tomó asiento y lo miró a los ojos.

—Robert, yo... Eliza estaba sola y...

Su hermano no quiso escuchar más. Apuró la bebida de un trago y se puso en pie, la mirada en sus ojos como la de dos trozos de carbón ardiendo.

—Entonces veré qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo. Terry contuvo el aliento mientras lo observaba ir hasta la mesa de Eliza. Se quedó mirándola fijamente hasta que ella enrojeció, y después simplemente le tendió la mano. Ella puso la suya en la de él, y se dejó llevar hasta la pista, donde se fundieron el uno en el otro al compás de una suave melodía.

Candy suspiró. Se los notaba tensos, como si hubiera algo más que aire entre ellos, pero la felicidad momentánea que iluminó el rostro de Eliza la hizo más hermosa de lo que era. La expresión de Robert, por el contrario, era inescrutable, pero Candy estaba segura de que, tras seis años de separación, debía sentirse como si hubiera alcanzado las estrellas con las puntas de los dedos.

—Caramba... —fue el comentario admirativo de Neal cuando regresó junto a Candy—. ¿Verdad que parecen dos mitades de un todo?

—¿Porqué rompieron? —le preguntó la joven.

—No lo sé —contestó él con sencillez—, pero tengo entendido que nuestro padre tuvo algo que ver, y uno de sus amigos. Eliza nunca habla de ello. Lo único que sé es que le devolvió el anillo y que desde entonces ha estado resentido con ella.

La música terminó, y la pareja dejó de bailar. Robert soltó a Eliza muy despacio, pero a continuación se dio media vuelta abruptamente y se alejó, saliendo de la sala de fiestas.

Eliza se había quedado paralizada en medio de la pista, y en ese momento Candy vio a Terry acercarse a ella, inclinarse, decirle algo al oído, y salir con ella del brazo del edificio.

Bailó con Neal varias canciones más, pero al ver que Terry no regresaba, comprendió que debía haberla llevado a casa... y que debía seguir allí. De repente se notó la cabeza mareada, y las manos sudosas.

—¿Puedes llevarme a casa, Neal? —le rogó a su pareja con la voz ronca.

—¿No te encuentras bien? —inquirió él preocupado.

—Estoy cansada —contestó Candy.

Y era verdad, estaba cansada de ver a Terry en acción: primero la rubia, y después Eliza. Y solo en una semana... Obviamente la pequeña y feucha Candy no tenía lugar en su mundo. Alzó la vista hacia Neal, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—¿No te enfadas conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no —repuso él suavemente.

Candy no habló durante todo el camino, sumida como estaba en sus pensamientos. Era tan extraña la idea de que Terry provocara deliberadamente un enfrentamiento con Robert... ¿Estaría tomándose la revancha por algo que su hermano hubiera hecho?

Neal la acompañó hasta las escaleras del porche.

—Bueno, ha sido una pena que la velada terminara tan bruscamente, pero espero que lo hayas pasado bien.

—Lo he pasado muy bien —le aseguró Candy sonriéndole.

Neal se inclinó hacia ella inseguro, pero al no resistirse ella, rozó sus labios suavemente. Sin embargo, al notar que no respondía al beso, alzó el rostro, mirándola a los ojos.

—Me da la sensación de que esto es más bien falta de interés que de experiencia, ¿me equivocó? —le preguntó con delicadeza. Candy enrojeció y bajó la vista.

—Tú me caes muy bien, pero... —no sabía como decírselo—. Bueno, y también es cierto que estoy muy verde en esto.

Era justo lo que había imaginado. Neal enarcó una ceja y tomó a Candy por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Si solo fuera eso último, pequeña Candy, con un poco de colaboración por tu parte podría ocuparme de ello, pero me temo que es una lección que debe enseñarte el hombre por el que suspiras —le dijo besándola en la frente—. Espero que se dé cuenta de lo afortunado que es, eres una chica muy especial.

—Gracias, Neal —dijo sonriéndole—. Si no existiera ese hombre me gustaría que fueras tú quien me enseñara.

—Bueno, podríamos quedar a cenar alguna noche... solo como amigos. Sé cuando una puerta está cerrada, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

—Me encantaría —accedió Candy—. Eres un buen hombre, Neal.

—Buenas noches —murmuró él acariciándole la mejilla.

—Buenas noches.

Tras verlo alejarse en el coche, Candy entró en la casa, e iba a subir las escaleras para ir a su dormitorio, cuando llegó a sus oídos una interpretación desafinada de cierta canción, una que Robert cantaba en muy raras ocasiones, cuando había bebido demasiado.

* * *

Lindas! que rico saber que les gustó la historia tanto como a mi cuando la leí! acá van un par de capítulos para su deleite! gracias por sus rewiuses!

Amparito

Flor

Luna

Maggy de Andrew

Karina

Jennifer Hernandez

Gianny 17

Velia

Melody

y aquellas amigas incógnitas me alegro que les guste tanto! besos a todas.

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**

**Lo del grupo facebook las interesadas envíen un mensaje privado y les indico como...**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Candy vio la puerta del salón entreabierta y se asomó. Robert estaba despatarrado en el sofá con un vaso de whisky ya vacío en la mano, el cabello despeinado, la camisa a medio sacar del pantalón, una de las botazas sobre el cuero del asiento, y cantando, o más bien aullando, con todas sus fuerzas. En la mesita frente al sofá había un cenicero lleno, un paquete de tabaco vacío y hecho un gurruño, otro paquete recién abierto, y media botella de whisky.

—Oh, Robert... —gimió Candy.

—Hola, Candy, ¿quieres un trago? —le ofreció levantando el vaso.

—Emborracharte no te va a ayudar, y lo sabes.

—Salió llorando —murmuró Robert—. Maldita sea, Candy, se echó a llorar, y él la llevó a casa. Quiero matarlo —masculló con los ojos en llamas y la voz dura y áspera—. ¡Mi propio hermano!

Candy se mordió el labio inferior. No sabía que decir a eso, ni tampoco qué hacer. Robert casi nunca bebía, y nunca se quejaba, pero parecía como si estuviera muriéndose por dentro, y no podía evitar compadecerse de él. Ella también se había sentido así cuando Terry se había marchado con Eliza.

—Los vi marcharse —gruñó Robert. Se frotó pesadamente la cara con una mano y suspiró frustrado—. Ella es parte de mí, todavía es parte de mí... a pesar de todos estos años, a pesar del dolor... Terry lo sabía, Candy, y lo hizo intencionadamente...

—No, Terry es tu hermano —lo defendió la joven—, él no te haría daño a propósito.

—Cualquier hombre se enamoraría de ella —continuó Robert—, porque Eliza es tan preciosa, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Aquello era lo que Candy menos quería oír en ese momento, y volvió a sentir una punzada de celos.

—Pero emborracharte no es la solución —repuso suavemente poniendo una mano en su brazo—. Robert, vete a dormir.

—¿Cómo puedo dormir cuando él está con ella? —exclamó Robert angustiado, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—No tardará. Neal acaba de irse a casa.

—Yo no sé mucho de mujeres, Candy —dijo Robert—, y no tengo el encanto de Terry, ni su experiencia, ni su atractivo.

—Yo tampoco tengo el atractivo de Eliza —dijo en voz queda, sentándose junto a él—. Me temo que si nos presentáramos a un concurso de belleza perderíamos los dos. Oh, Robert, ojalá fuera sofisticada...

—Y ojalá yo fuera un tenorio —suspiró Robert. Candy le dirigió una sonrisa y él se la devolvió.

—Ten —le dijo inclinándose peligrosamente sobre la mesa para verter más whisky en el vaso—. Al infierno con los dos. Esto ahoga las penas.

Candy bebió un trago. Sabía horrible y le quemaba la garganta.

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo después de beber esto? Huele a gasolina.

—Es un whisky escocés magnífico —repuso él ofendido. Le arrancó el vaso de la mano y apuró el resto del contenido—. Candy, si quieres ahogar las penas de verdad, tienes que cantar también. Voy a enseñarte una canción de taberna mexicana.

Cuando Terry llegó, una media hora más tarde, escuchó un dúo de voces totalmente desentonadas, provenientes del salón. Se acercó, y se quedó mirando el espectáculo incrédulo. Robert estaba repantigado en el sofá, con una botella de whisky en la mano, y Candy estaba recostada contra su pierna flexionada, los pies descalzos sobre la mesa, y un vaso casi vacío en su mano. Estaban borrachos como cubas.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —exigió saber con los brazos en jarras.

—Lo que pasa es que te odiamos —lo informó Candy, levantando su vaso para brindar por eso.

—Amén —dijo Robert con una sonrisa burlona.

—Y cuando hayamos acabado de beber y de cantar, vamos a ir a la nave, y vamos a abrir todas las verjas, para que tengas que pasarte el resto de la noche persiguiendo vacas —añadió Candy entre risas e hipos—. Hemos acordado que es lo que mejor se te da: perseguir hembras. Supongo que la especie es lo de menos, ¿verdad, compañero? —le dijo a Robert girando la cabeza hacia él.

—Cierto —asintió este. Y se llevó la botella a la boca para tomar otro trago.

—Íbamos a cerrar la puerta con llave por dentro y a echar la cadena para que no pudieras entrar —le dijo Candy a Terry—, pero no podemos levantarnos — confesó echándose a reír.

—Dios del cielo... —murmuró Terry meneando la cabeza ante el cuadro—. Ojalá tuviera una cámara. —¿Para qué? —inquirió Robert.

—Olvídalo —contestó Terry desabrochándose los puños de la camisa y remangándose—. Haré un poco de café bien cargado.

Cuando regresó estaban los dos roncando, y la botella de whisky pendía de la mano de Robert que apenas la tenía agarrada por el cuello. Terry se la quitó y la puso en la mesa, junto al vaso vacío de Candy. La situación era tan sorprendente como cómica. Se preguntó si los habría empujado a ella el hecho de que hubiera acompañado a Eliza a casa. En el caso de Robert sería comprensible, pero no en el de Candy, no por el modo en que lo había tratado desde que la besara. A menos que... Frunció el ceño, y observó curioso el pacífico rostro de la joven. A menos que finalmente hubiera comprendido por qué no la había tratado con delicadeza, y se hubiera arrepentido de las cosas que le había dicho. ¿Podría ser así? Lo cierto era que había dado muestras de estar celosa de Eliza en el baile, y allí estaba en ese momento, totalmente borracha. «Bueno, bueno...», se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, «de vez en cuando ocurren milagros».

Terry tomó a la joven durmiente en brazos y la puso en una mecedora, mientras acomodaba a su hermano, cuan largo era, en el sofá, y lo tapaba con una manta. Volvió a tomar en sus brazos a Candy, y apagó la luz del salón con el codo.

Candy se despertó mientras subía las escaleras con ella en brazos, y lo miró, guiñando los ojos.

—Estás saliendo con Eliza —murmuró trabándosele la lengua—. Lo sabemos. Y sabemos lo que has estado haciendo... —le dijo prorrumpiendo en una risa amarga. Después suspiró y empezó a cantar la canción que Robert le había enseñado.

—Para ya, ¿quieres? —la riñó Terry—. Una señorita no debe usar ese lenguaje.

—¿Qué lenguaje?

—Esa canción, que supongo te ha enseñado mi hermano, es tremendamente vulgar —murmuró Terry.

En ese momento llegó al rellano superior, y Candy cerró los ojos mientras él la llevaba a su dormitorio. Terry abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Había recuerdos demasiado frescos en aquella habitación, pensó irritado al sentir que se excitaba. Recuerdos de Candy medio desnuda sobre la cama, de Candy acorralada contra la pared. La dejó sobre la cama y observó como se acurrucaba.

—Ah, no... —murmuró él—, no puedes acostarte así.

—Ya lo creo que puedo —repuso ella bostezando.

Terry le quitó los zapatos y, tras un momento de duda, le desabrochó la falda. Se la quitó, y después las medias y la blusa. Debajo de la ropa, Candy llevaba unas braguitas rosas de encaje, y un sujetador a juego que apenas cubría sus generosos y firmes senos.

Aquello era un tremendo error, se dijo sin poder evitar quedarse embobado admirándola. ¡Pero es que era la cosa más deliciosa que había visto en su vida!

En ese momento la joven suspiró y abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirándolo confusa.

—Me has desvestido.

—No podías dormir vestida.

—Supongo que no —contestó ella con pereza.

La joven sabía que debería mostrarse turbada por que él la estuviera viendo de esa guisa, tapada apenas con aquella lencería rosa tan atrevida que había comprado en la ciudad ante la insistencia de Karen pero, a juzgar por el modo en que Terry la estaba mirando, tal vez no había sido un dinero malgastado después de todo...

—¿Dónde tienes un pijama, o un camisón? —le preguntó Terry obligándose a apartar la vista.

—Tengo un camisón debajo de la almohada.

Terry obligó a sus piernas a moverse y levantó la almohada para sacar un salto de cama que apenas la cubriría más que aquella lencería.

—Te vas a congelar con esto —murmuró.

—Karen me dijo que lo comprara porque era muy sexy... —contestó ella soñolienta—. Pensaba seducir a Neal. Le gusto mucho, ¿sabes?

Los rasgos de Terry se endurecieron.

—Por encima de mi cadáver.

—¿Y qué has hecho tú con Eliza, eh? —lo acusó ella incorporándose trabajosamente hasta quedarse sentada—. Debería darte vergüenza, cuando sabes que Robert está loco por ella.

—No le he puesto un dedo encima a Eliza —repuso él—, la dejé frente a la puerta de su casa y regresé a la sala de fiestas para buscarte.

—Pues ya no estaba —murmuró ella.

—Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta al llegar allí —contestó Terry.

Lo que no mencionó, fue el enorme esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para no ir a buscar el coche de Neal, ya que los celos le habían hecho imaginar que podía habérsela llevado a algún sitio oscuro y apartado.

—Cuando pueda ponerse en pie, Robert va a darte una paliza —le dijo Candy alegremente.

—Supongo que está en su derecho —suspiró Terry—. La verdad es que esta noche no he hecho más que complicar las cosas.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama, apartando de mala gana la vista de las largas piernas de la joven, la curva de sus caderas y los senos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo perfecta que eres? —murmuró distraídamente.

De pronto, Candy se puso tensa, y abrió mucho los ojos, como sorprendida.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, tú —susurró él con voz ronca—. Desde las piernas a las caderas, pasando por esos deliciosos senos que... —se quedó callado al darse cuenta, enfadado, de que otra vez había vuelto a dejarse embrujar por sus encantos—. Ven aquí —dijo tomándola por la cintura y colocando el salto de cama sobre sus muslos. De repente observó como los pezones de Candy se ponían de punta, y se le cortó la respiración. .

—¿Qué pasa? —ella alzó la vista hacia él, curiosa

—Esto... —musitó él rozando delicadamente sus pezones con los nudillos.

Candy se apartó ante aquel inesperado contacto. Terry buscó sus ojos, y pudo leer en ellos el deseo que había estado tratando de ocultarle. El alcohol lo había sacado a la superficie. La joven le acarició el dorso de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, haciendo que la tocara de nuevo.

—Candy... —gimió él.

—Lo siento... Siento lo que te dije esa mañana, y cómo... cómo reaccioné —susurró ella. Tragó saliva, buscando el coraje suficiente en su interior para abrir la mano de Terry y colocarla bajo uno de sus senos, para que él pudiera sentir su contorno.

—Candy, por Dios, no... —gimió Terry.

Pero ella hizo que frotara su mano suavemente por la exquisita cumbre, y se dejó llevar por las maravillosas sensaciones que le producía, arqueándose hacia él.

—Terry... —murmuró extasiada.

—No estás lo bastante sobria para esto, Candy... — susurró él.

A pesar de que su conciencia le decía que debía detener aquello, el tacto de la joven amenazaba con hacerle perder el control por completo, y se dejó llevar cuando ella se echó hacia atrás.

—Gracias al alcohol he perdido el miedo —murmuró Candy buscando sus ojos—. Enséñame.

—No puedo...

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy fea, porque no soy sofisticada...? —casi sollozó Candy.

Y entonces el control de Terry cedió, como una cuerda demasiado tensada. Se inclinó sobre la joven, y su aliento se entremezcló con el de ella mientras rodeaba su seno por completo con la mano.

—Porque eres virgen —murmuró tomando posesión de sus labios.

Candy gimió encantada. Aquel era un beso dulce, muy dulce, nada que ver con el de esa otra ocasión, cuando él se había mostrado impaciente y brusco.

Permitió la incursión de la lengua de Terry dentro de su boca, y no protestó cuando él hizo el beso más profundo, ni cuando notó que su mano se deslizaba por detrás para desabrochar el sostén.

Cuando Terry hubo retirado la molesta prenda, Candy sintió el aire fresco, y las caricias de sus manos fueron como un bálsamo para su ardiente piel.

—Candy... —gimió Terry contra sus labios. Quería hacerle el amor hasta llegar al final.

La joven abrió los ojos, y dejó que su mirada vagara hasta el tórax de Terry y que sus manos la siguieran. Notó que él se tensaba cuando empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, pero no la detuvo, así que la abrió por completo, acariciando el firme pecho marcado, bajando por los abdominales y la delgada línea de bellos que lo recorría hasta alcanzar la hebilla del cinturón.

—Seguro que te encanta que las mujeres te acaricien el torso —dijo masajeándolo.

—Nunca me había gustado... hasta ahora —repuso él con voz ronca.

Candy se removió inquieta sobre el edredón, hambrienta de más caricias y sus ojos buscaron los de él. Su cuerpo le gritaba, pidiendo algo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó él—. Solo dímelo. Haré lo que quieras.

La joven tragó saliva y entreabrió los labios, insegura. Agarró la cabeza de Terry entre sus manos, y tiró de ella, arqueando su cuerpo hacia él. Y Terry comprendió, sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Quieres que te beses aquí? —susurró con ternura. Y tomó con la boca abierta la cumbre de uno de sus senos.

Candy gemía sin cesar. Aquello superaba con creces todas sus fantasías sobre lo que debía ser la pasión. Enredó los dedos en los mechones castaños mientras Terry seguía con sus caricias, animado por sus eróticos gemidos y la sensación de que su cuerpo le respondía. De pronto volvió a besarla en los labios, y Candy abrió la boca para darle libre acceso, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Terry la cubría.

Ella abrió los ojos al notar que los labios de él se despegaban un momento de los suyos, y mientras sus cuerpos se acomodaban con increíble perfección el uno al otro. Apenas podía respirar, y comprendió, al sentir íntimamente su excitación, lo mucho que la deseaba.

—¿Tienes miedo esta vez, Candy? —murmuró Terry con voz queda.

—Debería tenerlo —contestó ella.

Alzó las manos para tocar su rostro mientras Terry frotaba suavemente su torso contra los senos de ella. Contuvo el aliento, temblorosa, pero sus dedos trazaron con adoración las cejas, las mejillas, los labios...

Terry deslizó las manos por detrás de su espalda para atraerla hacia sí.

—Te deseo Candy —le susurró inclinándose sobre su boca—. Te deseo tanto...

La joven le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó suavemente.

—Yo también te deseo, Terry...

Entonces Terry estuvo a punto de perder el control por completo. La besó hasta que tuvo que parar para tomar aliento, con la rodilla entre sus largas y suaves piernas, y una mano en su cadera. La sintió estremecerse y emitir algo que sonó como un sollozo, y aquello, fue lo que le devolvió la cordura.

Despacio, muy despacio, rodó sobre el costado, llevándola consigo y acunándola contra su cuerpo sudoroso. Tomó la cabeza de Candy entre sus manos y la apretó contra su corazón.

—Quédate quieta, cariño —le dijo entre susurros entrecortados al sentir que se removía en sus brazos. Le agarró las caderas—. Quédate quieta aquí a mi lado y respira. En un momento todo estará bien. No te muevas, cariño.

Candy tenía las palmas abiertas sobre su tórax, que subía y bajaba. Si estaba tan agitado como ella, ¿por qué se detenía en ese momento? No comprendía nada.

—Mi vida... —murmuró Terry al cabo de un rato—. Dios del cielo, si hubiera seguido un par de segundos más no habría podido parar, ¿lo sabes?

Candy se acurrucó contra él.

—¿Por qué has parado?

Terry se apartó un poco para mirarla.

—¿Acaso no lo sabes?

—Supongo que porque no soy sofisticada... —suspiró la joven, a punto de romper a llorar por la decepción y frustración que sentía.

—No, porque no estás lúcida —la corrigió él. Apartó el cabello de su rostro con ternura—. Mírate, Candy, estás borracha.

—Pero te deseo... —gimió la joven.

—Lo sé, puedo verlo... y notarlo —la abrazó con fuerza un instante, volvió a apartarse, y le metió el pijama por la cabeza en un hábil movimiento. A continuación, la tomó en sus brazos, apartó la ropa de la cama y la depositó de nuevo sobre el colchón, tapándola amorosamente.

—Terry, quédate conmigo... —susurró Candy. Él sonrió, pero meneó la cabeza.

—No, si Robert nos encontrara juntos en la cama, me haría casarme contigo.

—Y supongo que eso sería el fin del mundo para ti.

La expresión en el rostro de Terry se endureció. Inspiró y le acarició la mejilla pensativo.

—Llevó solo mucho tiempo, Candy. Me gusta ser mi propio jefe y no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Soy un lobo estepario, el matrimonio no es para mí.

—Imagino que una sola mujer no te satisfaría — murmuró apartando la vista. Sus sueños se habían hecho añicos. Terry la deseaba, pero no la amaba.

Él se encogió de hombros confundido y sintiéndose en cierto modo abrumado.

—No, nunca me ha bastado con una mujer —le dijo ásperamente—. No quiero ataduras.

—Dios me libre de atarte —murmuró Candy forzando una sonrisa cínica—. No te preocupes, Terry, solo estaba... experimentando. Me preguntaba por qué habías sido tan brusco conmigo la otra mañana, y quería saber si la pasión hace a la gente brusca, y ahora puedo decir que así es, porque es lo que me ha sucedido a mí esta noche. Gracias por la... lección.

Terry frunció el ceño y buscó sus ojos.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha parecido?, ¿un experimento?, ¿una lección sobre cómo hacer el amor?

—Neal me dijo que alguien tenía que enseñarme —le dijo ella con un bostezo.—. Pero ya no —cerró los ojos y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada—. Um, qué sueño tengo...

Los ojos de él relampagueaban. ¡Lo había utilizado! Era lo único que había querido de él, solo había estado experimentando, averiguando lo que se sentía al hacer el amor. ¡Condenada... chiquilla!

Se levantó y se quedó mirando furioso el sostén que le había quitado unos momentos antes de que le dejara tocarla. ¿De que le dejara? ¡Pero si lo había instado a hacerlo! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ingenuo? Le hervía la sangre al recordar lo desinhibida que se había mostrado. ¿Tal vez sí lo amara pero estaba intentando ocultárselo? ¿Y qué sentía él realmente hacia ella? ¿Solo la deseaba físicamente... o era algo más? ¿Podría soportar perder su libertad por una mujer? Porque en eso era en lo que acababa todo, en el matrimonio, la trampa.

Arrojó el sostén sobre la silla que había junto a la cama y se quedó mirando un buen rato el plácido rostro de Candy. Era deliciosa: virginal e increíblemente hermosa. Se preguntó si alguna vez lograría borrar de su memoria el recuerdo de esa noche, o si siempre se interpondría cuando estuviera con otra mujer.

Abrió la puerta y salió, cerrándola tras de sí muy despacio. No debería haberla tocado.

Tenía que alejarse de allí por unos días, necesitaba pensar, aclararse las ideas. De lo contrario, se convertiría en un infierno el tratar de no ponerle las manos encima a Candy. Además, sabía que si volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos, no se conformaría con unos cuantos besos. La deseaba demasiado, y ella le respondía con demasiado ardor. ¡Dios!, lo excitaba como nunca otra mujer lo había excitado. ¿Y si no podía controlarse, y si la tomaba a pesar de sus firmes intenciones?

No quería casarse, no quería ataduras, y eso, Candy no lo comprendería nunca. Para ella, seguramente, hacer el amor significaba que había que casarse. No, no le gustaba aquella idea en absoluto, pero le atormentaba el pensamiento de no volver a sentirla. Era maravillosa. Su boca era tierna y dulce, y dispuesta a aprender, y su cuerpo era como néctar. El solo recuerdo de su cuerpo desnudo lo hacía estremecer, por no mencionar el exquisito tacto de su piel...

Gimió para sus adentros y se dirigió a su habitación. No podía tenerla, pero tampoco quería renunciar a ella. No sabía qué diablos iba a hacer. Tal vez cuando regresara de donde quiera que se fuese, tendría la mente lo suficientemente clara como para tomar una decisión.

Entró en su cuarto, se sentó frente al escritorio, y le garabateó una nota a Robert diciéndole que se iba unos días a Montana, a ver a unos accionistas. A su hermano le parecería raro, ya que normalmente era él quien se encargaba de esas cosas, pero seguramente a Candy no. Se preguntó cómo se sentiría la joven cuando se enterara de que se había marchado. Con un poco de suerte a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera recordaría que habían estado a punto de hacer el amor.

* * *

Mañana nos vemos lindas preciosas! besos abrazos nite nite!

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Candy gimió al sentir la luz del sol en sus ojos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso y el estómago revuelto. Se puso de pie tambaleándose ligeramente y fue al cuarto de baño. Recordaba haber estado bebiendo whisky con Robert y que Terry la había llevado a la cama, y...

¡Había dejado que Terry la viera otra vez medio desnuda! Peor, ¡que la tocara!

Tragó saliva tratando de tranquilizarse. Bueno, al menos él había parado antes de que llegaran al final, gracias a Dios. A medida que fue recordando más detalles, se fue sintiendo más y más avergonzada. No sería capaz de volver a mirarlo a la cara... Al menos aquel dulce recuerdo de él le duraría hasta su vejez. Terry le había dicho que no quería casarse. No, seguiría persiguiendo mujerzuelas toda su vida, pero ese recuerdo no se lo podría quitar.

Se puso unos pantalones grises y una blusa azul, se dejó el cabello suelto porque con la resaca ni siquiera tenia ganas de recogerlo, se puso unas gafas de sol y bajó a la cocina.

Robert estaba sentado en la mesa con las manos sujetándose la cabeza y, cuando la levantó, a la joven le pareció que tenía incluso peor aspecto que ella.

—Buena idea —apuntó al verla con las gafas de sol—. Yo también me pondría las mías, pero se me quedaron ayer en la guantera del coche de Terry y se ha ido.

—¿Ya se ha marchado'? ¿Y cómo vamos a ir al trabajo? —le preguntó a Robert—. En nuestro estado no deberíamos conducir.

—Terry no se ha ido a la nave, se ha ido a Montana a ver a unos accionistas... o eso es lo que dice la nota que me ha dejado —dijo tendiéndosela.

Mientras Candy la leía, Robert encendió un cigarrillo.

—Estoy hecho polvo. Lo único que me ha hecho levantarme esta mañana era la idea de darle una buena paliza y resulta que se ha ido.

—Qué desconsiderado, Robert... —murmuró Candy sirviéndose una taza de café—. Yo también tengo derecho a darle un puñetazo o dos. _

—Oh, yo lo sujetaría mientras tú lo golpeabas — dijo él tomando su taza.

Candy se quedó un rato callada, mientras removía su café pensativa.

—Todo esto es culpa de Terry —dijo.

—Sí, bueno, es bastante raro... No dio muestras de querer bailar hasta que os vio a Neal y a ti —apuntó Robert con toda la intención, mirándola fijamente.

La joven se removió incómoda en la silla.

—Pues te puedo asegurar que no está interesado en mí —respondió dolida—. Al menos no de un modo permanente. Anoche me dijo que no estaba hecho para el matrimonio, que necesita variedad en su vida, imagínate...

—Para la mayoría de los hombres es así... hasta que encuentran a una mujer que les hace perder el sentido hasta tal punto que no miran a ninguna otra — murmuró Robert casi para sí.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que estás siempre solo? —le preguntó Candy suavemente—. ¿Porque tu mundo empieza y termina con Eliza?

Robert le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no siguiera por ese camino.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella llevándose la taza a los labios—. Es solo que ahora sé lo que debes sentir... porque yo siento lo mismo por el ciego idiota de tu hermano.

La ira se disipó del rostro de Robert y fue reemplazada por una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Podría fingir que me sorprende, pero lo cierto es que no. Siempre se te ha notado demasiado. Y, por otra parte, me atrevería a jurar que Terry siente lo mismo por ti. Después de todo es la primera vez que lo veo celoso.

—Yo... me temo que no sé demasiado acerca de los hombres —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Lo único que sé es que me gustaría pasar a su lado el resto de mi vida, y tener hijos con él, y cuidarlo cuando esté enfermo, y hacerle compañía cuando se sienta solo... Pero según él, nunca podrá sentir lo mismo por mí — añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Y, siendo así, he pensado... he pensado que lo mejor será que me marche de casa antes de que ocurra algo y Terry se vea obligado a cargar conmigo —alzó los ojos hacia Robert—. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Robert asintió.

—Es una decisión muy valiente, Candy. Si le importas lo suficiente estoy seguro de que irá tras de ti. Y si no... Bueno, al menos te habrás ahorrado y a los dos mucho dolor —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero de todos modos te echaré mucho de menos.

—Gracias, Robert. Vendré a menudo de visita —se sentía algo mejor—. Espero que aún me dejen celebrar aquí mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Por supuesto.

—Es que tal vez no te parezca bien mi lista de invitados —murmuró Candy quitándose las gafas de sol. Robert dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—No me lo digas... Neal Leagan está en ella, ¿verdad?

—Y Eliza —añadió Candy contrayendo el rostro—. Compréndelo, no puedo invitarlo a él y a ella no. Estaría feo.

—Sí, pero además Terry...

—Tenemos que dejar de preocuparnos de lo que Terry píense o pueda pensar, Robert —le dijo la joven alzando la barbilla—. Si no te gusta que Terry mariposee en torno a Eliza, deberías hacer algo al respecto, ¿no crees?

Robert no respondió a eso, pero Candy estaba segura, por su expresión pensativa, de que el consejo había calado en él. De pronto él se puso de pie.

—Bueno, tenemos que intentar ir al trabajo. —¿Lo echamos a suertes para ver quien conduce? Robert se rio.

—No, déjalo, conduciré yo. Tengo más experiencia que tú en esto de las resacas.

Se marcharon pues a la nave y, al final de la jornada, Candy llamó a la señora Ponny para preguntarle si podría mudarse a finales de semana. La mujer le prometió que tendría lista su habitación.

Al llegar a casa esa noche, comenzó a empacar sus cosas con el corazón triste. Era duro tener que decirle adiós al que había sido su hogar durante los últimos cinco años y medio. Y lo peor de todo era el pensar que, seguramente, cuando se hubiese marchado, apenas si vería a Terry, porque también había decidido que iba a dejar el trabajo en la nave. Todavía no se lo había mencionado a Robert, pero la idea de tener que ver a Terry cada día sabiendo que no podría corresponderla jamás se le antojaba insoportable.

El viernes, Robert y dos de los peones de la nave la ayudaron a trasladar sus cosas a la casa de huéspedes. Al día siguiente le entregó a Robert la nota de preaviso para dejar el trabajo y, aunque seguramente le resultaba duro, pareció comprenderlo, y no le dijo nada al respecto, sino que se limitó a sonreír.

Con Terry, en cambio, fue distinto. Regresó inesperadamente a mediados de la semana siguiente, y se puso furioso al enterarse.

Candy se lo encontró tras volver de los aseos a su mesa para recoger el bolso y marcharse. Los demás se habían ido ya.

—Te has ido de casa —le dijo sin más preámbulos. —Sí —asintió ella con voz ronca.

—Y vas a dejar el trabajo.

Candy inspiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia él. Terry olía a colonia de después de afeitar, y sin querer sus ojos se vieron atraídos por los labios de él, recordando los besos que habían compartido.

—George Brady y su padre van a contratarme como secretaria en su agencia de seguros. Estoy acostumbrada al papeleo, así que no creo que me sea difícil adaptarme.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —exigió saber él.

Candy se humedeció los labios con la lengua y lo miró dolida. ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso?

—Ven aquí —murmuró Terry tomándola por el brazo.

El tacto de sus dedos a través de la fina tela de la blusa que llevaba hizo a la joven estremecerse.

—Tú sabes por qué no puedo seguir viviendo en casa y por qué no puedo seguir trabajando aquí —susurró—. Tengo miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si me quedara.

Resultaba embarazoso hablar de ello con él, pero necesitaba que Terry supiera cómo se sentía.

—Supongo que me considerarás prejuiciosa, pero si tú... Yo... lo siento, Terry, soy demasiado vulnerable —admitió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso? —murmuró él—. ¿Por qué crees que me marché estos días?

Candy rehuyó su mirada.

—Solo estoy tratando de evitarte complicaciones —le dijo con aspereza—. Es mejor que no estemos cerca el uno del otro.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? Candy se irguió.

—Neal me ha invitado a cenar el viernes —le dijo de pronto. Tal vez así, demostrándole que no iba a andar suspirando por él, aceptaría su decisión—. Ha conseguido un trabajo, ¿sabes? El viejo Regan lo ha contratado como capataz en su rancho. Dentro de poco habrá afianzado su posición económica y podrá asumir otras responsabilidades.

Terry tenía una sensación opresiva en el pecho, como si le hubieran disparado justo al corazón. ¿Quería decir lo que él creía que quería decir? ¿No estaría pensando en casarse con Neal?

—Pero si no lo amas.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —repuso Candy mirándolo con dureza—. El amor no significa nada. Es solo una emoción que hace que la gente cierre los ojos a la realidad.

—¡Candy! —exclamó él espantado—. ¡Tú no puedes pensar eso de verdad!

—Mira quién fue a hablar —replicó ella—. Tú prefieres sacrificar la posibilidad de algo sólido y duradero por pasar un buen rato con la rubia de turno.

Terry guardó silencio un buen rato antes de volver a hablar.

—Tal vez fuera así hace unos años, pero me he dado cuenta de que el sexo, si no hay nada más, es algo bastante insípido. Todas esas mujeres con las que he salido hasta ahora no hicieron otra cosa que hacer un trueque conmigo: su cuerpo por lo que yo podía darles —confesó riéndose amargamente—. ¿Crees que me agrada pensar que el único motivo por el que están conmigo es porque a cambio de unos besos o una noche esperan que les regale un coche, o alguna joya cara? ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si nunca pudieras estar segura de si lo que querían era a ti o tu billetera?

Candy jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, ni había visto antes ese cinismo en su sonrisa ni en sus ojos. —Pero tú eres atractivo —le contestó. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Muchos hombres además de mí lo son. Pero yo, además, tengo dinero, y el dinero es más atractivo para las mujeres.

—Para «ciertas» mujeres —puntualizó Candy—. Para las mujeres que, como tú, no quieren ataduras ni implicarse emocionalmente, para las mujeres mercenarias que se alejarían de ti si un día lo perdieras todo, o si te pusieras enfermo, o cuando envejezcas —sonrió levemente—. Pero supongo que eso es lo que quieres, poder ser independiente y disfrutar mientras puedas.

Terry frunció el ceño, como contrariado.

—Es verdad que no me gustan las ataduras, y que la idea del matrimonio me resulta odiosa, pero te has convertido en una especie de adicción para mí, y no sé qué hacer...

—No voy a convertirme en tu amante, Terry — le dijo. Aún le quedaba dignidad, no iba a rebajarse a eso—. Y no porque no te desee, porque para mí no tenerte cerca es como si me faltara el aire.

—Sé lo que sientes por mí, Candy —murmuró él acariciándole el cabello—. Empecé a sospecharlo aquella noche en ese local al que fuiste con Karen, cuando susurraste que ojalá fueras sofisticada... Pero fue la noche del baile cuando realmente comprendí... No tienes por qué negarlo —le dijo al ver cómo se ruborizaba—. No hay razón para que lo hagas. No voy a burlarme de ti ni a ponerte en ridículo, pero también quiero que comprendas cómo me siento yo. Soy doce años mayor que tú, un tipo solitario, y no soy ningún monje. Además, soy tu tutor legal y, a ese respecto, si tuviera un mínimo de sentido común te dejaría marchar, porque eres una complicación que no quiero ni necesito...

—Vaya, muchas gracias —le espetó ella.

—¡No, escúchame! Eso es lo que me dice mi cerebro, pero no lo que me dice mi cuerpo.

Y, sin decir una palabra más, la atrajo hacia sí para tomar sus labios. Fue un beso lento y cálido. La apretó aún más contra él, las manos en sus caderas, para que pudiera sentir cuánto la deseaba.

—Eres tan dulce... —murmuró al despegar su boca de la de ella—. Sueño con tus besos, con tu cuerpo, con el tacto de tu piel... Te deseo más de lo que he deseado a ninguna otra mujer en toda mi vida.

—Eso no es más que sexo —le espetó ella.

—Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer —le dijo besándola en los párpados—. ¿Lo comprendes ahora, Candy? Yo nunca he amado a nadie, nunca he querido esa clase de relación. Es lo único que puedo darte.

Candy tragó saliva. ¡Qué relación tan triste y vacía sería aquella! Ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y a cambio lo único que él tenía que ofrecer era su cuerpo...

Terry vio espantado que los ojos de la joven se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Oh, Dios, no, Candy... —le rogó secándole con los pulgares las primeras que rodaron por las mejillas.

—Déjame marcharme, por favor —suplicó ella empujando las manos contra su ancho torso.

—Quieres algo que no puedo darte.

—Ahora ya lo sé —susurró ella. Tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para detener su temblor—. Supongo que el única problema es que nunca podría llegar a convertirme en una zorra mercenaria, ni aunque me tiñera el pelo... —le dijo tratando de reírse de sí misma para no llorar. Sintió que Terry se ponía tenso, y lo miró a los ojos con toda la pasión que ardía en ella y no podía ocultarle—. Yo te habría amado... Te habría amado tanto...

—Candy... —gimió él frustrado. Volvió a tomar sus labios, esa vez con más ardor.

Sin embargo, los besos de alguien que le decía que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos eran como una burla cruel para la joven. Quería gritar. Apartó violentamente su boca de la de él y hundió el rostro en la chaqueta de Terry, agarrando la tela temblorosa.

—Soy joven —dijo al cabo de un minuto eterno—, me olvidaré de ti.

—¿Podrías llegar a olvidarme?

De pronto la voz de Terry sonaba extraña, y la joven escuchó los agitados latidos de su corazón.

—Tendré que hacerlo —sollozó—. Ya han hecho bastante, Robert y tú, cuidando de mí todos estos años. No puedo esperar nada más de ustedes... de ti. Esto nunca debió ocurrir. Ha sido solo un enamoramiento de adolescente, y la curiosidad... Eso es todo. Yo no pretendía...

—Basta, Candy —le rogó él. La abrazó fuertemente, acunándola—. Por favor, basta... ¿Acaso estoy riéndome de ti? ¿Me he burlado de tus sentimientos o he tratado de ridiculizarte? Sé que no debí decirte lo que te dije aquel día sobre cómo me mirabas. Pero es que te deseaba tanto que me dije que si no te decía algo para que salieras del coche iba a cometer una locura —se rio amargamente—. Y de poco me sirvió, terminé entrando en tu cuarto y asustándote con mi brusquedad.

—Yo entonces no sabía lo que era la intimidad... ni la pasión —confesó la joven quedamente.

—¿Y ya no te asusto? —dijo él escudriñando su rostro.

—No, ya nada me asusta de ti, ni me azora. Yo... —fue incapaz de seguir, y bajó la mirada.

Pero Terry le alzó la barbilla.

—Dilo, Candy, termina la frase, quiero oírlo.

Ella debió negar sus sentimientos, o salir huyendo de allí, pero las palabras se escaparon de sus labios.

—Te quiero —susurró en un tono de voz angustiado.

Terry la miró amorosamente y la besó con suavidad.

—Eres muy especial para mí, Candy, eres parte de mi vida y quisiera poder darte lo que quieres, quisiera poder decirte yo esas mismas palabras y ofrecerte un futuro en común, pero... no puedo. El matrimonio es un compromiso de dos personas, y yo no sé amar. Nuestra madre murió al nacer yo, y fue nuestro padre quien nos crió a Robert y a mí. Nunca tuvimos una mano femenina que nos guiara por ese difícil camino. De hecho, antes de conocer a tu madre, nuestro padre pasaba de una mujer a otra. Nunca he sabido lo que es el compromiso. Lo único que sé acerca del amor es que no dura para siempre. Mira a Robert, fíjate en lo que le ocurrió.

—Al menos él lo intentó —repuso la joven—. Y no es cierto que no dure. ¿O es que no te fijaste en como se miraban a los ojos Robert y Eliza mientras bailaban?

—¿Es esa tu idea de una relación perfecta? —le preguntó él con una carcajada sarcástica—. ¿El principio de un amor seguido de años de odio mutuo?

—¿Y cuál es tu ideal de perfección, Terry? — replicó ella—. ¿Una sucesión de aventuras de una noche y una vejez solitaria al final del camino sin familia, sin nadie que te quiera, sin nada que dejar atrás al morir?

—Al menos no moriré con el corazón partido.

—Tú no tienes corazón —masculló ella furiosa.

—¿Y serías capaz de casarte con Neal, con un hombre por el que no sientes nada? —inquirió, devorado por los celos.

—Neal es un hombre capaz, serio y responsable... y no le da miedo el matrimonio —le dijo Candy entornando los ojos—. Será un buen marido.

—No permitiré que te cases con él.

—No podrás impedírmelo, soy mayor de edad. Además, tampoco entiendo por qué querrías hacerlo. Solo te intereso por el sexo, y yo necesito a alguien que me quiera.

Terry la miró a los ojos incómodo.

—Tal vez se pueda enseñar a amar... Tal vez tú podrías enseñarme.

Candy sentía que estaba flotando. ¿Había dicho lo que le parecía que había dicho?

—Pero solo tengo veinte años —le recordó—, y tú eres mi tutor, y no quieres compromisos y...

Terry la silenció besándola de nuevo, con pasión, y la joven le pasó los brazos por el cuello, entregándose a él con toda la generosidad de su amor.

El beso terminó varios minutos después. Terry, agitado por la creciente excitación que lo invadía, descansó la cabeza contra el cuello de Candy, tratando de recobrar el aliento. La joven, que apenas podía respirar tampoco, le peinó el cabello con los dedos, y lo besó en la mejilla, en la frente y los párpados cerrados para ayudarlo a recobrar el control sobre sí.

—Eso ha sido maravilloso, tan dulce... —murmuró Terry tomando el rostro de Candy entre sus grandes manos—. ¿Ha estado Karen dándote ideas, o se te ocurrió a ti sola?

—Lo leí en un libro —confesó Candy bajando el rostro encendido.

—Leer acerca de algo es muy distinto a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó él divertido.

—Sí —asintió ella quedamente acariciando uno de los botones de su camisa. Le encantaba el olor de su colonia, la calidez de su cuerpo y su cercanía.

—Nunca antes le he hecho el amor a una chica virgen —susurró Terry. Le besó la frente con ternura.

Candy notó que las mejillas le ardían al imaginarse de un modo muy vívido en su mente el enorme cuerpo de Terry, desnudo, cubriendo el suyo...

—¿Siempre duele la primera vez? —le preguntó con timidez.

—No tiene por qué —murmuró él—, no si el hombre logra excitar a la mujer lo suficiente.

El corazón de la joven parecía haberse desbocado.

—¿Y c-cómo... harías eso...?

Terry sonrió con picardía y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Sal conmigo y te lo mostraré.

—¿Me estás pidiendo una cita? —susurró ella incrédula.

—Um hmm —asintió Terry frotando su mejilla contra la de ella—. Mañana por la noche... Te llevaré a Houston. Así borraremos ese mal recuerdo de la última vez que estuviste allí. Iremos a bailar, y daremos un paseo —le rozó la oreja con los labios—. Tengo un apartamento allí, ¿recuerdas?

Candy cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear el deseo.

—No pienso ir a tu apartamento.

—Vamos, Candy, no estamos en el siglo diecinueve. Allí podríamos estar a solas... y hacer el amor.

La joven lo apartó de ella. Si la amara, las cosas podrían ser de otro modo, pero no la amaba. Únicamente la deseaba de un modo físico. Y, después de esa primera vez, pasaría a engrosar la lista de sus conquistas, un juguete usado.

—No pienso ir a Houston contigo, no quiero que me trates como a una de tus amantes —le espetó furiosa. Solo entonces se dio cuenta Terry de cómo debía haber sonado su propuesta. Seguramente le habría parecido que para él sería una noche más como las que había pasado con esas otras mujeres. Él quería hacerle el amor en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, no había querido decir...

—¡Candy, no era eso lo que pretendía decir! Yo... Pero la joven salía ya por la puerta y corrió sin detenerse por el aparcamiento hasta su coche. Terry no solo no la amaba, sino que ni siquiera la respetaba.

* * *

Hola chicas lindas! ahora van los caps de hoy besos y abrazos, ya falta poco para el final :(

besotes!

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Candy se sintió aliviada de que los negocios mantuvieran a Terry ocupado los dos días siguientes, y se las arregló para evitarlo el jueves y el viernes gracias a que estaba poniendo al corriente de todo a la mujer que la sustituiría, y a Terry no le parecería lo más indicado discutir de cosas privadas delante de una nueva empleada. Era unos años mayor que ella y, por desgracia para Candy, inmediatamente se prendó de Terry. Cada vez que pasaba no hacía más que suspirar y pestañear con coquetería, y Candy no podía evitar estar feliz de que ese fuese su último día. Tener que ver a Terry con una potencial nueva conquista la volvería loca.

Esa tarde, sin embargo, Robert, el señor Ayker y las otras secretarias, la sorprendieron con una pequeña fiesta de despedida. Le regalaron una pluma con su nombre grabado, habían llevado una tarta, y el señor Ayker incluso hizo un emotivo discurso sobre lo valiosa que había sido para ellos, y lo mucho que sentían perderla. Terry no asistió a la celebración, así que la joven se marchó con una mezcla de alivio y decepción. Según parecía, ni siquiera se merecía una despedida. ¡Pues le daba igual!

A pesar de todo, sí le importaba, y lloró todo el camino de regreso a la casa de huéspedes.

Neal llegó puntual para recogerla. Se había puesto muy elegante, y sus ojos miel bailaron al ver a Candy bajar las escaleras con un vestido gris perla de falda larga, y corpiño sin mangas. Se había arreglado el cabello a la última moda, y le daba un aire muy sexy.

—Estás preciosa —la elogió Neal con una sonrisa.

La joven, divertida, hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Tú también estás muy guapo —se volvió hacia la casera—. Buenas noches, señora Ponny, volveré antes de medianoche.

La mujer los acompañó hasta la puerta con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Candy. Pasenlo bien.

Minutos después, cuando iban en el coche, Neal hizo un comentario acerca de lo agradable que parecía la casera y le preguntó si echaba de menos su casa.

—Echo de menos a Robert y a Terry —contestó Candy—. Se me hace raro estar sola.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te marchaste tan apresuradamente? —inquirió él mirándola.

—Umm... No —contestó ella con una sonrisa divertida.

Neal arqueó las cejas malicioso.

—Déjame adivinar... Terry no pudo resistir tus encantos por más tiempo y trató de propasarse contigo.

Las mejillas de la joven se pusieron de color escarlata.

—No digas bobadas.

Neal se rio ligeramente.

—No es una bobada... teniendo en cuenta el modo en que te miraba el otro día mientras bailabas conmigo.

—Tonterías. Estaba demasiado embelesado mirando a tu hermana como para fijarse en nosotros —murmuró Candy—. Y Robert se fue a casa y bebió hasta emborracharse —añadió prefiriendo omitir el hecho de que ella también se había emborrachado.

—Eliza lloró toda la noche —suspiró Neal—. Han pasado seis años desde que rompieron y aún siguen igual de enamorados.

—Debe ser un infierno para los dos —asintió ella. No pudo evitar comparar mentalmente su situación con la de ellos, y deseó no terminar como Eliza, penando por un hombre al que jamás podría tener. Se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa—. Bueno, ¿adónde vamos?

—A un restaurante griego. Me han dicho que es estupendo.

Entretanto, Terry andaba arriba y abajo por el salón, como un león enjaulado, las manos a la espalda y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres parar? —le pidió Robert mientras trataba de completar unos cálculos en el libro de cuentas—. Candy ya no es responsabilidad nuestra. Ya es mayor de edad, y se ha independizado.

—No puedo evitarlo, y menos sabiendo que está con Neal. No es un muchacho.

—Mientras ella no esté interesada en él, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Terry se detuvo frente a él, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.

—Pero, ¿y si lo está? —exclamó—. ¿Y si se lanza a sus brazos por venganza?

Robert dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.

—¿Venganza? ¿Y de quién se supone que se va a vengar? —inquirió encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Terry hundió las manos en los bolsillos y se asomó a la ventana. Fuera reinaba la oscuridad de la noche.

—De mí. Está enamorada de mí —contestó quedamente.

—Lo sé —murmuró Robert.

Terry se volvió hacia él sorprendido.

—¿Te lo dijo ella?

Robert asintió con la cabeza y dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

—Candy es muy joven, pero eso también podría ser una ventaja: no es una cínica, ni una promiscua, como la mayoría de las mujeres con las que sueles salir. Y no es una mercenaria.

—Sí, pero querría que me casara con ella —replicó Terry con tirantez—. Seguro que se cree todo ese rollo de «y vivieron felices para siempre». No sé, no creo que pudiera hacerme al matrimonio.

—¿Y sí serías capaz de hacerte a la idea de una vida sin ella? —le espetó Robert.

Terry se quedó paralizado, con una mirada de terror en sus ojos.

—¿Pero y si no dura? —contestó ásperamente—. ¿Y si todo lo nuestro se va al diablo?

—El verdadero amor no muere nunca —le dijo Robert soltando el humo—. Y si lo que te preocupa es no poder serle fiel, tal vez te des cuenta de que la fidelidad no es algo imposible.

Terry entornó los ojos.

—A otro perro con ese hueso. Tu perfecta relación se hizo pedazos hace seis años. ¿En cuántas mujeres has buscado consuelo desde entonces?

Robert se quedó mirándolo con dureza un momento.

—No ha habido ninguna otra.

Terry no sabía qué decir. No se había esperado esa respuesta, y se sentía avergonzado de haberlo acusado injustamente de ser como él.

—Soy un hombre chapado a la antigua, de los que piensan que el sexo viene después del matrimonio, de unirte a la mujer a la que amas —le explicó en un tono suave—. Cuando rompí con Eliza.., sencillamente no podía mirar a nadie más —ignoró la expresión atónita de Terry—. Mi único refugio es el trabajo. No he vuelto a desear a otra mujer desde que conocí a Eliza.

Terry tenía la impresión de que lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo de dos toneladas, dejándolo clavado en el sitio. Lo cierto era que él tampoco había vuelto a sentir deseo por ninguna otra mujer desde que había empezado a sentirse atraído por Candy... ¿Terminaría sus días como su hermano, atrapado por el recuerdo de una mujer a la que no podía tener?

—Yo... Lo siento, Robert, no tenía ni idea. Su hermano mayor se encogió de hombros.

—No importa que no creas en el matrimonio, Terry. Hay sentimientos que te pueden unir más íntimamente a una persona que un anillo o un certificado.

Candy pasó un rato muy agradable cenando con Neal, y la comida estaba realmente deliciosa, pero mientras lo escuchaba hablar de su nuevo trabajo no podía evitar pensar en Terry, y en lo vacío que el futuro se le antojaba sin él. Se había acostumbrado a quedar se despierta hasta que lo oía llegar de madrugada, a ver la televisión con él, a tenerlo todo el día cerca en el trabajo...

—El único inconveniente es que va a mandarme a Arizona —estaba explicándole Neal mientras tomaban café después del postre—. El viejo Regan tiene una hija allí que lleva un rancho para turistas —contrajo el rostro—. Odio los ranchos para turistas. Además, parece que la hija de Regan trató de convencer al viejo de que no necesitaba ayuda, de que podía arreglárselas sola.

—¿Sabes qué clase de persona es? —inquirió Candy.

—Ni idea. Seguro que es una de esas feministas que piensan que son los hombres quienes deberían tener los hijos y ellas llevar el dinero a casa. ¡Pero que me aspen si dejo que me diga como tengo que hacer mi trabajo!

Candy sonrió divertida. Neal era tan anticuado como Robert y Terry en lo referente a las mujeres. Iba a ser interesante ver cómo se desenvolvería frente a una mujer moderna...

De vuelta en casa de la señora Ponny, Candy subió a su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta empezó a sonar el teléfono de la mesilla de noche. Cada habitación tenía una extensión, así que indudablemente la llamada era para ella. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido telefonearla a esas horas? Seguramente sería Karen, que quería cotillear sobre su cita. Cerró la puerta y fue a contestar antes de que despertara a los demás huéspedes o a la casera.

—¿Diga? —dijo soltando el bolso sobre el pequeño silloncito de la esquina y sentándose en la cama.

La voz masculina que contestó hizo que el pulso se le disparara al instante:

—Hola, Candy.

—¿Terry? —inquirió ella en un hilo de voz. —Sí. Perdona, pero es que estaba inquieto y quería saber si habías llegado y...

—Estoy bien, Terry —contestó ella entre conmovida y molesta porque siguiera preocupándose por ella como si fuera una adolescente—. Acabo de llegar ahora mismo —le dijo recostándose sobre la almohada.

—¿Dónde te llevó Neal?

—A un griego.

Terry se quedó callado un momento, como dudando si preguntarle lo que le iba a preguntar.

—¿Y luego te llevó directamente de vuelta a la casa de huéspedes?

Candy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante sus ridículos celos.

—Sí, me llevó directamente de vuelta; y no, no ha intentado seducirme.

—Yo no he sugerido nada parecido.

Candy sonrió de nuevo y enrolló distraídamente el cable del teléfono entre sus dedos.

—¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

—Bien —respondió Terry. Hubo una pausa—. Pero nos sentimos muy solos sin ti.

—Yo también me siento sola aquí —murmuró ella. Hubo otra pausa.

—Esa tarde en la oficina, yo... —comenzó Terry—. No quería decir lo que tú creíste que quería decir, y me duele que pensaras, siquiera por un momento, que, después de todos estos años, te seduciría como a una cualquiera para luego olvidarme de ti.

A la joven se le encogió el corazón. Agarró el auricular con ambas manos.

—Pero es que tú dijiste...

—Lo que yo quería decir era que podríamos satisfacer al menos esta ansia que tenemos el uno del otro, tejer algunos recuerdos, pero sería algo especial, no algo sórdido.

Candy no sabía qué decir.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —inquirió él suavemente.

—No estoy enfadada contigo, Terry. Yo... lo intento, pero... me es imposible —admitió Candy con un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿querrías cenar conmigo mañana por la noche... solo cenar?

—Terry, no creo que sea una buena idea...

—Escucha, Candy, hace cinco años no podría haber imaginado que pudiera surgir entre nosotros lo que ha surgido, pero sencillamente ha sucedido, y no podemos dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y hacer que nuestra relación sea como era antes. Yo... sé que tú no puedes comprender que no quiera un compromiso, pero tampoco soportaría la idea de perderte sin remedio. Debe haber algún modo para que no tenga que ser así. Odio pasar por tu dormitorio sabiendo que ya no estás en él; odio ver la televisión yo solo; odio sentarme solo a la mesa cuando Robert está en alguna cena de negocios; y odio la nave porque ahora hay otra mujer en tu escritorio... —hubo un largo silencio—.Ven a cenar conmigo mañana, Candy. Por favor.

La joven suspiró indecisa.

—No debería, Terry...

—Pero vendrás, ¿verdad?

—De acuerdo, iré —se rindió Candy riéndose.

—¿Te parece bien que pase a recogerte a las cinco? Quiero llevarte a un restaurante de Houston.

—Terry...

—¿Qué? Solo cenar y bailar, lo prometo... Si es lo que quieres.

Candy se quedó dudando un momento.

—Está bien. Mañana a las cinco.

Candy se pasó toda la mañana del sábado de compras, buscando algo bonito para su cita con Terry. Finalmente compró un conjunto de falda roja de seda con dibujos, y un suéter a juego. Resaltaba su tez rubia y le daba un aire sofisticado. Después, de vuelta en la casa de huéspedes, estuvo casi una hora probando distintos peinados, para al final dejárselo sencillamente suelto.

A las cuatro y media ya estaba lista. Trató de entretenerse leyendo un libro, pero aquellos treinta minutos de espera se le antojaron la más lenta agonía que había conocido. Sin embargo, de la media hora no tuvo que esperar más que veinte minutos, ya que Terry apareció a las cinco menos diez. Según parecía, él también estaba impaciente por verla de nuevo.

Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, y botas y sombrero texano gris perla. Estaba tan guapo que Candy sintió que estaba viviendo un sueño.

—¿No me habrás invitado a cenar por lástima, verdad? —le dijo insegura.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó él con una sonrisa de reproche—. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—La verdad es que sí. —Yo también.

La joven lo miró sorprendida, y él se rio ligeramente.

—Lo sé, sé que suena increíble, pero es verdad.

Terry la llevó a un restaurante muy exclusivo, de música suave, interpretada— por una pequeña orquesta. A medida que la velada avanzaba, Candy se sentía cada vez más azorada por la intensa mirada de Terry, y un cosquilleo parecía estar apoderándose de todo su cuerpo.

No era la única afectada por la magia del momento. El corazón de Terry parecía estar bailando un tango, y se notaba nervioso y un poco inseguro, como en su primera cita, pero le gustaba esa sensación.

Mientras tomaban el postre, sin embargo, no pudo soportar más el no tenerla cerca de sí.

—Vamos a bailar —dijo de improviso.

El tenedor de Candy se quedó a unos centímetros de la porción de tarta de manzana que estaba tomando, y alzó la vista tímidamente hacia él, pero Terry ya se había puesto de pie y le estaba tendiendo la mano.

La condujo a la pista de baile, donde unas pocas parejas se movían al compás de los suaves acordes de la orquesta, y le rodeó la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de lo bien que encajan nuestros cuerpos? —murmuró en su oído—, como si fuéramos dos piezas de un mismo puzzle —la apretó más contra él—. Me encanta sentirte tan cerca...

Candy cerró los ojos y trató de dejarse envolver por la música, pero pronto la fricción de sus cuerpos comenzó a enloquecerla, y a juzgar por el modo que estaba reaccionando cierta parte de la anatomía de Terry, y por la apenas perceptible tensión de sus músculos, él debía estar también bastante excitado.

—Dios, Candy... —gimió contra su cuello—. Vayamos a mi apartamento, salgamos de aquí... Dime que sí, por favor.

Los ojos de la joven buscaron los de él. Ansiaba más que nada yacer con él y dejar que le hiciera el amor. Sí, ella también quería que la llevara a algún lugar donde pudieran estar a solas, pero aun así se sentía tan inexperta, tan ingenua...

—Terry, yo... No sé cómo... Nunca he...

Él se inclinó sobre ella para hacerla callar con un suave pero firme beso.

—¿Estás asustada?

—Sí.

Terry rozó su nariz con la de ella.

—Pero aun así quieres entregarte a mí.

—Sí —la respuesta fue involuntaria, abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

—¿Y después me odiarías el resto de tu vida?

—No, eso jamás —contestó ella temblorosa.

—¿Tanto me amas? —inquirió Terry conmovido.

Azorada, la joven bajó la vista, pero él la tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara.

—¿Tanto me amas? —susurró de nuevo.

Candy cerró los ojos, incapaz de negarlo.

—¡Sí! —admitió sin aliento.

La mano de Terry subió hasta la nuca de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí para depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

—Eres maravillosa —le dijo con voz ronca por la emoción. Candy apenas podía escucharlo ya, con el corazón golpeando salvajemente contra su caja torácica—. No te haré ningún daño. Ven conmigo.

Candy dejó que la sacara de la pista como sonámbula. Nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirlo, con las mejillas encendidas, embriagada de deseo.

* * *

Nos vemos Mañanaaaaaa con el final! gracias por seguir y las lindas palabras, a ver si mañana comenzamos una nueva historia!

besos y abrazos por monto! Mención especial Para Amparito Grandchester! mi Groupi N°1! te quiero Cabra chica Gritona!

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El apartamento de Terry era un ático con ascensor privado, y una vista impresionante de Houston. Estaba amueblado en tonos canela y castaños, y decorado con estatuillas y tapices africanos, pinturas del oeste y alfombras indias. El efecto general, aunque masculino, era acogedor.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Terry.

—Muchísimo —asintió ella sonriendo—. Me encanta la vista que tienes desde aquí.

—Sí, no está mal. Detesto los hoteles, y como tengo que venir muchas veces aquí por negocios, se me ocurrió buscar un apartamento.

Candy lo escuchó acercarse por detrás. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de ella. Aún a esa distancia podía sentir su calor, y el pulso se le disparó cuando las grandes manos de Terry le rodearon la cintura, tirando hacia atrás para apretarla contra su cuerpo.

Terry inspiró el olor dulzón de rosas de Candy, y la acunó suavemente mientras observaban la ciudad a sus pies. Inclinó la cabeza y le rozó el cuello con los labios a través del sedoso cabello.

—Te he echado tanto de menos... —murmuró—. Me tienes embrujado.

—Pronto te acostumbrarás a que no esté en casa —le dijo ella con tristeza—. Después de todo, Robert y tú vivían sin mí hasta hace cinco años y medio...

—La vida está llena de cambios. Recuerdo que cuando te viniste a vivir con nosotros, de pronto la casa se llenó con tus risas, tus carreras escaleras arriba y abajo, la música a todo volumen en tu dormitorio, tus amigas adolescentes entrando y saliendo, chicos impertinentes queriendo llevarte al cine o a bailar...

Candy se rio ligeramente.

—La verdad es que, a pesar de lo mucho que me he quejado, has sido realmente tolerantes conmigo. Puse tu vida patas arriba.

Terry se quedó callado. Al recordar ese pasado, no tan lejano, recordó también a sus muchas amantes, sus flirteos, y se sintió mal al pensar que había deseado a otras mujeres cuando había tenido a su lado a la más maravillosa.

—En la oscuridad, una mujer no es más que un cuerpo, Candy —le dijo quedamente—. Nunca le he entregado mi corazón a ninguna de las mujeres con las que he salido.

—Yo pensaba que no tenías corazón —repuso ella en un tono extraño.

Terry la hizo girarse, tomó su mano y la puso sobre su torso.

—Claro que tengo, ¿acaso no lo sientes latir? — susurró.

Bajó la vista a la mano de la joven, sintiendo que se excitaba ante el leve contacto, y la movió hacia uno de los pezones para que ella lo notara también. Candy abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—Creía que eso solo le sucedía a las mujeres — murmuró. Terry se rio suavemente.

—Desabróchame la camisa. Voy a enseñarte cómo tienes que tocarme.

Nerviosa, pero llena de curiosidad, desabrochó uno por uno los botones, sacó la camisa de la cinturilla del pantalón y la abrió, dejando al descubierto el bronceado y vasto tórax. Terry sonrió al ver cómo se sonrojaba.

—Dame tus manos... Así —le explicó haciendo que lo acariciara en largas y sensuales pasadas. Las llevó hacia abajo, pero cuando alcanzaron las caderas, Candy se detuvo. El la miró a los ojos, intuyendo su nerviosismo—. Un hombre necesita algo más que unos pocos besos castos, Candy.

La joven se sonrojó con más intensidad, y de pronto Terry la tomó en volandas y la llevó hasta el final del pasillo, para entrar con ella en el dormitorio, donde había una enorme cama de matrimonio.

—Terry, no... —susurró ella asustada.

—Tranquila, ni siquiera voy a desvestirte —la calmó él rozando sus labios—. Solo vamos a acariciarnos y besarnos un poco, y luego te llevaré a casa. Te lo prometo.

Terry la tendió en la cama y se colocó junto a ella, tan cerca, que la joven podía notar lo excitado que estaba.

—Pero tú me deseas... —replicó ella.

—Claro que te deseo —respondió él sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello—. Pero no pasará nada si tú no me haces perder el control.

—¿Cómo podría yo hacer eso? —inquirió ella alzando el rostro amorosamente hacia el de él.

—Haciendo algo que yo no te indique —murmuró él—. No me acaricies, ni me beses, ni te frotes contra mí a menos que yo te diga cómo, ¿de acuerdo? —y comenzó a besarla suavemente en los labios—. Eso es, relájate.

Terry le estaba haciendo las cosas más sensuales a su boca. Era increíble cómo lograba excitarla con tan poco esfuerzo. La respiración de Candy ya se había tornado entrecortada, y sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba al empezar a extenderse a cada nervio esa sensación de placer.

Terry la hizo rodar con él hasta que él quedó debajo y ella encima. Escudriñó su rostro en la penumbra con ojos brillantes.

—Eso está mejor —murmuró—. ¿Te sientes menos amenazada así, encima de mí?

Candy se sonrojó de nuevo, haciéndole reír otra vez. Comenzó a besarla de nuevo, y de pronto, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, Terry le alzó las caderas para colocarla a horcajadas sobre las de él. Cuando la notó tensarse, le susurró:

—No pasa nada. Túmbate otra vez sobre mí y siénteme.

Candy hizo lo que le decía, pero no podía evitar sentirse temblorosa.

—Estás... estás ya muy excitado, Terry...

—Pues voy a excitarte a ti del mismo modo.

Volvió a hacerla rodar sobre la cama para colocar se encima de ella, e introdujo una de sus fuertes piernas entre las de ella. Candy se puso rígida al notar el peso de su masculino cuerpo aplastarla contra el colchón. Resultaba raro estar tan pegados, y las sensaciones que le provocaba la asustaban un poco.

—No voy a hacerte ningún daño —le dijo Terry intuyendo su miedo, y acariciándole de nuevo el cabello—. Quédate muy quieta, Candy. Voy a enseñarte lo que es la pasión.

—Pero si ya sé lo que... ¡oh!

La joven apretó los dientes y hundió las uñas en la tela de la chaqueta de Terry, al sentir cómo se frotaba contra ella. El sentirlo de un modo tan íntimo la hizo ponerse roja como una amapola, y un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta.

Terry cubrió los labios de Candy con los suyos, y comenzó un incitante juego, introduciéndole la lengua, enredándola con la de ella y explorando cada rincón de su boca. Poco a poco, Candy se fue atreviendo a intervenir también mordiéndole suavemente el labio inferior y respondiendo con su lengua hasta que la excitación empezó a hacerla estremecer. Terry se incorporó un poco y volvió a hacerla rodar otra vez sobre el colchón, abrazándola tiernamente.

—Está bien —le susurró—. Te haré soportable esta tortura.

Le quitó la chaqueta y el suéter, deslizó una mano por detrás de la espalda de Candy para soltar el enganche del sostén, y lo apartó también. La reacción natural de la joven fue la de taparse con las manos, pero Terry las tomó en las suyas y empezó a hacerle cosas tan dulces y adictivas a sus senos, que pronto se olvidó de su inhibición. Se arqueó hacia él, dejándose llevar por su ardor. Parecía que Terry sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para volverla loca, y poco a poco fue como si su cuerpo se estuviese derritiendo. Terry se incorporó un instante para sacarse la camisa y la chaqueta, y volvió a colocarse sobre ella, los ojos brillantes de deseo mientras la acariciaba.

—¿No te parece que esto es maravilloso, Candy? —murmuró frotando su torso contra los senos de ella—. Piel contra piel... Tu pecho contra el mío... Nuestro labios buscándose en la oscuridad... Bésame, cariño, abre la boca y bésame hasta que no puedas soportar el deseo...

La joven hizo lo que le decía, y rodaron sobre el colchón ignorando el quejido de sus muelles.

—Dios, no estoy seguro de poder parar... —murmuró Terry de pronto con voz ronca.

—Pero yo no quiero que pares —gimió Candy—. Oh, Terry, por favor, por favor, por favor...

La boca de Terry fue descendiendo con húmedos besos hasta engullir ansioso uno de los senos de la joven. Su mano se movió hacia el cierre de la falda, lo abrió, e introdujo los dedos para acariciarle el vientre. —Terry... ¿y qué hay del riesgo de...?

—¿Un embarazo? —adivinó él frotando la mejilla contra los senos de la joven. Dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hasta sus caderas y tomó posesión de ellas, alzándolas—. Por primera vez en mi vida, no me preocupan las consecuencias...

Candy no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien lo que había dicho. Su mente estaba aturdida por el creciente deseo. Se arqueó hacia él de un modo intuitivo. Lo deseaba, lo necesitaba. Se sentía salvaje. Quería que la poseyera, quería unirse a él, ser parte de aquel cuerpo musculoso. Alzó los brazos para enredar los dedos en su cabello Castaño, y sacudió sus caderas sensualmente contra las de él.

—¡Candy...! —gimió de pronto Terry, estremeciéndose.

La besó y empezó a quitarle la falda. Iba a suceder, allí, en ese mismo momento, iba a conocerlo del modo más íntimo posible... Sin embargo, en medio de sus enfebrecidos ruegos de que no se detuviera, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró él deteniéndose, y con la voz entrecortada por las emociones que lo sacudían.

—No vayas a abrir —le pidió ella desesperada.

Pero el timbre seguía sonando insistente, y finalmente Terry se apartó de ella de mala gana, bajó de la cama, encendió la luz y se giró para mirarla antes de salir de la habitación. Los senos de Candy, tirantes por la excitación, eran sedosos y bien formados, y a través de la falda entreabierta asomaban unos muslos preciosos.

—Dios, me quedaría horas mirándote —murmuró Terry con voz ronca—. Nunca había visto a una mujer tan perfecta como tú.

La joven se sonrojó, entre pudorosa y halagada.

—Ahora me perteneces —le dijo Terry. Había en sus ojos una mirada hambrienta y posesiva—. No habría parado si no... A partir de esta noche no habrá nadie más para mí. No tocaré a otra mujer.

Y con esa vehemente afirmación, salió del dormitorio. Candy quería pellizcarse para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Se levantó y volvió a ponerse el sostén y el suéter, temblando por la emoción. Quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, gritar y bailar.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Terry. Estaba hablando con alguien, y su tono era seco, casi enfadado. Candy frunció el entrecejo y salió al pasillo con los labios hinchados por los apasionados besos, el cabello revuelto y la falda de seda arrugada. Al llegar a la puerta del salón reconoció al instante a la mujer que estaba allí de pie con Terry. Era la rubia con la que lo había visto en el restaurante aquella noche que Robert la había llevado a cenar con los Jones.

—Así que ella es la razón por la que no has tenido tiempo para mí en estos días —masculló la modelo en cuanto vio a Candy—. ¡Por Dios, si es casi una chiquilla!

—Candy, vuelve al dormitorio —le ordenó Terry.

—Sí, Candy, ve y escóndete —le dijo la rubia en un tono venenoso. Sin embargo, había lágrimas en sus grandes ojos.

Candy fue despacio al lado de Terry y entrelazó su mano con la de él.

—Lo amo con todo mi corazón —le dijo a la mujer—. Imagino que probablemente tú también, y lo siento, pero preferiría morir antes que perderlo.

La rubia se quedó mirándola un momento antes de girarse hacia Terry.

—Te merecerías que ella te odiara, por todos los corazones que has roto —balbució sin poder contener ya el llanto. El labio inferior le temblaba—, pero eso no sucederá, porque las mujeres somos tan estúpidas que somos incapaces de dejar de amar, incluso a un hombre como tú, con un corazón de piedra —se volvió hacia Candy—. No lo tendrás nunca —le espetó riéndose amargamente—. Lo único que puede ofrecerte es su cuerpo, y pronto se cansará de ti y saldrá en busca de una nueva conquista. Entérate ya de que los hombres como él no quieren atarse, cariño, así que si eres de las que esperan un final feliz, yo que tú saldría corriendo —le lanzó a Terry una mirada de odio y se marchó.

Terry cerró la puerta despacio y se volvió hacia Candy.

—Siento que hayas tenido que oír eso —murmuró.

—Yo también —asintió ella buscando sus ojos, preguntándose si la otra mujer había dicho la verdad. De ser así, tal vez debería alejarse de él, pero, ¿cómo hacerlo, amándolo como lo amaba?

Terry entornó los ojos al ver la indecisión y el temor en los de ella.

—No confías en mí, ¿verdad, Candy? Piensas que ella podría tener razón, que no puedes tener un futuro conmigo.

—Bueno, tú mismo me dijiste que no querías atarte —contestó la joven—. Y lo entiendo —murmuró bajando la vista—. Quizá incluso sea cierto que sea demasiado joven para el matrimonio. Acabo de independizarme, y no he tenido ninguna relación. Tal vez lo que siento por ti sea solo un enamoramiento adolescente, mi primer contacto con el deseo.

En realidad no era eso lo que pensaba, pero era su manera de ofrecerle a Terry una salida. No quería que se sintiera obligado hacia ella.

Terry, sin embargo, no comprendió su intención, sino que se tomó sus palabras al pie de la letra, y fue como si le clavaran una daga en el corazón.

Él nunca antes había amado, y la idea de que ella estuviera pasando simplemente por una fase de su desarrollo hacia la madurez, de que si le entregaba su corazón ella terminara despreciándolo tiempo después, lo aterraba.

Aquella amarga conclusión oscureció su mirada. Había caído en la trampa en la que se había jurado a sí mismo que jamás caería. Allí estaban, a un paso de convertirse en amantes, y ella le decía que todo había sido un error.

—¿Podrías llevarme a casa... por favor? —le rogó Candy sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Terry asintió quedamente. Fue al dormitorio a vestirse, y la joven se sentó en el sofá a esperarlo. Agarró el bolso y lo retorció nerviosa entre las manos mientras escuchaba los bruscos ruidos de Terry poniéndose la ropa. Cerró los ojos avergonzada por las libertades que le había permitido que se tomara con ella, y lo cerca que habían estado de llegar al final. Si aquella mujer no los hubiese interrumpido, ella no habría tenido la suficiente cordura para detenerlo, ni él para detenerse. Se notó el rostro ardiente al recordar como él le había quitado la ropa. No, Terry no se habría detenido, ni siquiera había tenido intención de hacerlo. ¿Y qué habría ocurrido después? Ella se habría visto devorada por el dolor y la culpabilidad, y él se habría sentido obligado a casarse con ella porque le había robado la virginidad. Sí, se habría sentido atrapado.

No podía tomar en serio lo que él le había dicho en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Los hombres no eran coherentes cuando se dejaban llevar por la pasión. Hasta ella, ingenua e inexperta, sabía eso. Él hacía mucho que la deseaba, se lo había dicho, y seguramente habría pensado que aquella noche era su oportunidad para llevársela a la cama. ¡Dios!, casi había conseguido lo que quería. Sabía que ella lo amaba, y se había aprovechado de eso.

Terry regresó al cabo de unos minutos, pálido y con aspecto cansado. Ni siquiera se había peinado el cabello. La joven apartó la vista y se puso de pie.

—Candy, yo... Lo siento, no sé que decir —murmuró Terry.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Después de todo era de imaginar que en algún momento aparecería una de tus muchas amantes desechadas.

—¿Es eso en lo que piensas que te habrías convertido si no nos hubiera interrumpido? —le preguntó él dolido.

—Tú desde luego no tenías intención de parar —le espetó ella.

—No podía —corrigió Terry—. Y sé que tú tampoco querías que parara. Debes saber que es la primera vez que me ocurre. Nunca antes había estado a punto de perder el control.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada? —inquirió ella con una risa temblorosa de incredulidad.

—Te habría hecho el amor toda la noche, Candy — le dijo Terry—, y al amanecer no te quedaría ninguna duda de lo que hay entre nosotros.

Pero la joven no estaba escuchándolo.

—No habría sido más que otra conquista para ti.

Terry la tomó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra sí, acariciándole el cabello mientras sentía su joven cuerpo temblar por los sollozos que escapaban de su garganta.

—Te sientes frustrada nada más, Candy, tú me deseabas tanto como yo a ti, y ninguno de los dos hemos satisfecho esa necesidad, no es más que eso. Se te pasará.

Los puños de Candy golpearon su tórax con furia.

—Te odio —gimió mientras las lágrimas caían a raudales por sus mejillas.

Terry se limitó a sonreír, porque comprendía lo que le ocurría. Le besó el cabello dulcemente. Era tan joven aún... Demasiado joven, seguramente. Dejó escapar un suspiro, y se preguntó cómo podría vivir sin ella.

—María me dijo que la llamaras cuando pudieras —le dijo cuando Candy se hubo calmado un poco—, para ultimar los detalles de tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Creo que quiere contratar un servicio de catering. Y también puedes darnos la lista de invitados. Haré que una de las secretarias de la nave imprima las invitaciones y las mande.

Candy se apartó un poco de él, sorbiendo por la nariz. Terry sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo y le secó el rostro.

—No tienes por qué hacer eso por mí —murmuró la joven.

—«Queremos» hacerlo —le aseguró él—. No volveré a verte hasta ese día, Candy —añadió para sorpresa de ella—. Y tampoco te llamaré. Es lo mejor.

—¿Por lo de esta noche? —inquirió ella con la dignidad que aún le quedaba.

—En parte sí —contestó él guardando el pañuelo y mirándola a los ojos—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo a entregarte a mí?

—Porque no quiero que te sientas obligado a casarte conmigo —confesó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Terry rozó sus labios contra los de ella, y le frotó la nariz con la suya.

—Candy, ya te dije que mis días de playboy se han terminado —le dijo suavemente—. Es cierto que estos últimos años no he llevado la vida de un monje, pero sí he ido sentando la cabeza, y si quieres saber la verdad —añadió descansando la frente contra la de ella—, no he vuelto a desear a ninguna otra mujer desde aquella noche en que te descubrí medio desnuda en la cama. Desde ese día no he podido apartarte de mis pensamientos. Tu recuerdo me persigue desde el alba hasta el anochecer.

El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir más deprisa.

—¿Yo? —susurró incrédula.

—Tú —contestó él con una sonrisa afectuosa. Volvió a rozar los labios de ella con los suyos—. Y si te hubieras entregado a mí hace unos momentos, en el dormitorio, por la mañana habríamos ido a solicitar una licencia matrimonial.

—¿Por tu mala conciencia? —inquirió ella. Terry se rio suavemente.

—No, porque hacer el amor contigo es como una adicción, y nunca tendré bastante, y te deseo tanto que te dejaría embarazada a la primera semana.

Ella se sonrojó profusamente y ocultó el rostro contra el pecho de Terry, sintiendo como subía y bajaba por las risas.

—¿No oíste lo que te dije cuando me advertiste acerca del riesgo de dejarte embarazada? —ella alzó la cabeza y asintió, sin saber a dónde quería llegar con aquello—. ¿Y no te pareció una respuesta extraña viniendo de un playboy desalmado?

—Pensé que no te importaba porque me deseabas... —replicó ella confusa.

—Dios, y aún te deseo, pero un hombre cuyo interés es únicamente pasar un buen rato, se cuidaría mucho de no dejar embarazada a una mujer, Candy, y a mí no me importaba el riesgo porque me encantaría tener hijos contigo.

Ella comprendió al fin, pero no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse ante la idea. Terry sonrió, divertido y conmovido por esa inocencia. Sus preocupaciones se habían esfumado. Acababa de darse cuenta de que ella había dicho que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos para ofrecerle una salida. No quería ninguna, la quería a ella, y quería pasar junto a ella el resto de su vida.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —le dijo con suavidad—. Y tendrás hasta el día de tu cumpleaños para pensar en mí, y echarme de menos, y ese mismo día, cuando sientas que ya no puedas seguir lejos de mí, obtendrás un regalo que jamás olvidarás.

—¿El qué? —murmuró ella sin aliento.

—A mí —contestó él besándola con pasión.

* * *

Ya amigas nos falta el final...besos!

**La historia original es de Diana Palmer el titulo original es Calhoun de la serie Los hombres de Texas, yo le puse el nombre de la serie a esta historia porque no calzaba.**

**Siendo Mizuki la escritora y dueña de la historia e Igarashi la dibujante del comic y animé, este es solo un fanfiction tomando prestado los nombres de sus personajes, en ningun momento pensado para fines de lucro solo por mera diversión. gracias.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Candy no pudo dejar de pensar en aquella respuesta de Terry durante las semanas siguientes. ¿Qué habría querido decir? ¿Que se convertirían en amantes, o... o sería lo que ella pensaba? Después de aquel beso apasionado la había llevado de regreso a la casa de huéspedes sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto.

Además, cumpliendo lo que le había dicho, no la llamó por teléfono ni fue a visitarla. Le estaba resultando verdaderamente duro no verlo.

La noche de la fiesta, Candy estaba deseosa por volver a ver a Terry.

Se había puesto un vestido color esmeralda que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos y marcaba su exquisita figura. Se había arreglado el cabello trenzándolo y recogiéndolo sobre la cabeza, y se había puesto unos pendientes largos de plata. Parecía muy madura y sofisticada. Tal vez no fuera una belleza, pero se sentía como si lo fuera.

Fue María quien le abrió la puerta y la abrazó efusivamente.

—¡Niña, qué bonita estás! Está todo casi dispuesto: la banda llegará dentro de un instante, y algunos invitados ya están aquí —le dijo—. Los Leagan fueron los primeros. Están en el salón con Robert —ante la cara de horror de Candy, la mujer se rio y la tranquilizó—. No, no... Va todo bien. El señorito Robert y el señorito Neal están hablando de ganado, y la señorita Eliza... —la mujer sonrió con tristeza—. Sus ojitos no hacen más que mirar a Robert como flores secas agradeciendo la lluvia. Me parte el corazón verla.

—Entremos —dijo Candy—. Tengo muchas ganas de saludarla.

Pasaron al salón. Eliza se había puesto una falda larga de terciopelo azul con una sencilla blusa camisera blanca, pero estaba preciosa, como siempre. Robert y Neal, con trajes oscuros, se pusieron en pie al verla entrar, mirándola admirados.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —le deseó Robert con un fraternal abrazo y un beso en la mejilla—. Y que te veamos cumplir al menos cien más.

—Y yo lo secundo —sonrió Neal adelantándose para besarla también—. Estás espectacular, Candy.

Eliza se levantó también para felicitarla.

—Espero que esté siendo un día muy especial para ti. Mi veintiún cumpleaños lo fue —le dijo. Miró a Robert, quien la miró también con la emoción escrita en los ojos.

En el salón estaban también ya algunos compañeros del colegio y el instituto, y estuvo un buen rato siendo saludada y felicitada. Sin embargo, había alguien que seguía faltándole. Se excusó con una vieja amiga y regresó donde estaban Robert y los hermanos Leagan.

—Robert, ¿dónde está Terry? —le preguntó.

—No sé si podrá venir, cariño —murmuró Robert. Ni él mismo tenía idea de dónde diablos estaba. La pobre Candy parecía desolada, así que improvisó—. Me dijo que te dijera feliz cumpleaños y... Oh, no, Candy. no—

La joven no pudo evitarlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar solas por sus mejillas, y temblaba por la tremenda decepción.

—Lo siento... perdona... —sollozó.

—Eliza, ¿te importaría llevarla al estudio? —inquirió Robert.

—Claro que no —murmuró ella rodeándola con el brazo—. No llores, Candy, estoy segura de que Terry estaría aquí si hubiera podido...

Cuando llegaron al estudio, Candy se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero rojo.

—¡Lo odio! —gimió hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos—. ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!

—Shhh... Lo sé, lo sé —la tranquilizó Eliza sonriendo débilmente. Le dio una copa de brandy a la joven, quien tomó un sorbo y contrajo el rostro ante el agrio sabor.

—Hace semanas que no lo veo. No me ha llamado ni una sola vez, y tampoco ha venido a verme. Yo no sabía por qué, pero ahora ya lo sé... Me estaba dejando, Eliza... Sabe cómo lo quiero, y no quiere hacerme daño, y por eso...

—Si sirve de algo —la interrumpió Eliza mirándola compasiva con sus grandes ojos tristes—, sé cómo te sientes, Candy.

—Perdóname, tú debes estar pasándolo mucho peor que yo —murmuró la joven secándose las lágrimas. La tomó de la mano—. Robert no ha vuelto a salir con nadie, Eliza. María dice que morirá amándote.

—Y odiándome también —suspiró Eliza con una sonrisa amarga—. Robert cree que me acosté con alguien —le confesó—, creyó lo que le dijeron mi padre y uno de sus amigotes, y nunca he conseguido que escuche mi versión. Es muy doloroso que piense que yo sería capaz de hacerle algo así, Candy, cuando no puedo pensar en nadie más que en él.

—Oh, Eliza... —murmuró Candy, olvidándose por un momento de su propia desgracia.

—Es un hombre tan orgulloso, tan terco, tan cabezota... —masculló Eliza rabiosa. Pero al instante alzó la vista hacia ella, y la mirada en sus ojos era la misma mirada triste que Candy conocía—. Y, sin embargo, moriría por él.

—Espero que algún día puedan arreglarlo.

—Bueno, a veces puede darse un milagro... supongo —suspiró Eliza. Miró a la joven a los ojos—. ¿Estás mejor?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—No me importa que Terry se pierda mi fiesta. Puedo pasarlo bien sin él. Después de todo, solo era mi tutor, y ya no lo es, es únicamente un hombre más —se levantó echándose el cabello hacia atrás.

Regresaron al salón. La banda había llegado ya y estaba tocando. Era bastante buena. Tocaron una sucesión de valses de ensueño. Seguidos de viejas canciones country. Candy, decidida a no dejarse llevar por la tristeza en el día de su cumpleaños, bailó todas y cada una de las piezas.

De pronto, ya avanzada la velada, y en medio de una canción lenta que estaba bailando con Neal, escuchó un murmullo de voces profundas, proveniente del rincón cercano a la puerta del salón. Paró, separándose de Neal, y miró en aquella dirección. Terry, con la cara y las ropas manchadas de grasa y barro, había llegado, y Robert, sin levantar la voz, aunque visiblemente ofuscado, parecía estar echándole en cara su tardanza.

En cuanto Candy se acercó a ellos, Robert se hizo a un lado.

—No me lo digas a mí, cuéntaselo a ella, ha pasado un rato horrible al encontrarse con que no habías venido —le espetó a su hermano. Y se alejó hacia el otro extremo de la sala.

—Candy, te juro que lo siento —murmuró Terry—, iba conduciendo demasiado rápido, y las ruedas resbalaron sobre una mancha de gasolina que había en la carretera. A pesar de que frené, el coche salió disparado hacia el arcén, y se quedó atascado en un barrizal. Creí que no podría salir...

Candy se había puesto lívida. La idea de que podría haber resultado herido o muerto borró en un instante todas sus ridículas sospechas. Se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

—Estás temblando —dijo Terry conmovido. La rodeó con sus brazos y le acarició la espalda suavemente—. Estoy bien, cariño, estoy bien.

Pero la joven lo abrazó aún con más fuerza, conteniendo a duras penas las lágrimas, así que Terry la llevó al estudio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—No me hubiera perdido por nada tu fiesta de cumpleaños, Candy —le dijo tomándola por la barbilla.

—Lo siento —balbució ella—, siento haber dudado de ti, Terry. Yo... es solo que ha sido una semana muy larga y te he echado tanto, tanto de menos...

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque Terry la silenció con un delicado beso en los labios, al tiempo que deslizaba algo frío y metálico en su dedo. Cuando se separaron, la joven bajó la vista hacia su mano. ¡Un anillo! Alzó los ojos hacia él, y este vio reflejado en ellos todo el amor que sentía por él.

—Te quiero, Candy. Perdóname tú a mí por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta. Estas últimas semanas también han sido un verdadero infierno para mí. No tienes idea de cuántas veces estuve a punto de ir a tu oficina para raptarte y llevarte conmigo. Pero prometí darte tiempo y he cumplido mi palabra. ¿Querrás casarte conmigo?

—Claro que quiero, Terry —balbució ella lanzándose de nuevo a sus brazos... y a sus labios.

El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado, y las manos de Terry apartaron los tirantes de sus hombros, y fueron bajando el corpiño hasta dejar los senos al descubierto. Se inclinó sobre ella y tomó uno en su boca.

Candy se estremeció al sentirlo, y le acunó la cabeza besándole el cabello y murmurándole que lo amaba.

Terry deslizó un brazo por detrás de la joven para alcanzar la cremallera del vestido, y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que la prenda cayó, y pronto tuvo a la joven sobre la alfombra, desnuda a excepción de las medias y las braguitas, con él colocado sobre ella.

—Candy... ¿y si hiciéramos el amor aquí mismo?, ¿ahora? —murmuró acariciándola.

—¿Y si entra alguien? —repuso ella sin aliento.

—Cerré con pestillo al entrar —confesó él con una sonrisa pícara—. Pero si quieres también podríamos subir a mi habitación. Ni siquiera Robert nos molestaría allí...

—¿Y los invitados?

—No nos echarán de menos, lo están pasando muy bien. Oh, Dios, Candy... Quiero pasar a tu lado el resto de mi vida —alzó la cabeza un momento para mirarla—. Nunca había imaginado lo maravilloso que podía llegar a ser pertenecer a alguien, poder formar mi propia familia... —le acarició delicadamente los senos—. Tú me completas.

—Oh, Terry, yo siento lo mismo por ti... —murmuró ella besándolo con ternura—. ¿No se enfadará Robert si subimos arriba y...?

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? Mañana tendremos un papel que dirá que somos marido y mujer, pero yo no necesito eso para sentirme más unido a ti de lo que ya me siento, Candy, y te deseo tanto...

—Yo también a ti, Terry... —murmuró ella besándolo de nuevo.

Tras ponerse otra vez el vestido, salieron por la puerta trasera del estudio, pasaron por la habitación de invitados, y subieron sigilosamente las escaleras. Sin embargo, justo cuando torcían la esquina del pasillo que llevaba al dormitorio de Terry, se encontraron a Robert bloqueando la puerta.

—¿Ya se retiran? —inquirió frunciendo los labios con malicia—. La noche aún es joven, y la fiesta está en todo su apogeo.

Terry carraspeó.

—Íbamos a...

—... charlar —improvisó Candy. Robert enarcó una ceja.

—A... «¿charlar?» ¿Así lo llaman ahora?

—Está bien —murmuró Terry impaciente—, estoy enamorado de Candy, y vamos a casarnos mañana mismo. Tengo la licencia de matrimonio en el bolsillo.

—Y me ha comprado un anillo —dijo Candy mostrándoselo para corroborar sus palabras.

—Vaya, pues felicidades —contestó Robert con una sonrisa—. No podía sentirme más feliz por ustedes. Y debo decir que ya era hora, me estaban volviendo loco con sus discusiones.

—Gracias, hermano —dijo Terry.

—Vas a ser un cuñado estupendo —intervino de nuevo Candy.

—El mejor —añadió Terry. Robert sonrió burlón.

—No les servirá de nada adularme —les dijo—. No voy a dejarlos entrar.

—¡Oh, por favor, Robert! —le espetó Terry con fastidio.

—Si se van a casar mañana, ¿qué son veinticuatro horas? —continuó Robert divertido—. Mañana pueden tener su luna de miel, como Dios manda, en tu apartamento de Houston.

Terry miró a Candy y, al ver a la joven encogerse de hombros, se rindió, dejándola en el suelo con un suspiro.

—En fin, supongo que no nos queda más remedio que esperar a mañana. Robert es capaz de quedarse aquí de pie hasta echar raíces...

—Puedes jurarlo —aseguró su hermano entre las risas de Candy.

—Bajemos —le dijo Terry ofreciéndole su brazo—. Bailaremos hasta el amanecer y luego cantaremos juntos esa horrible canción de taberna que te enseñó Robert.

La noche siguiente, estaban en el ático de Terry, acurrucados juntos en la enorme cama, satisfecho al fin su deseo.

—Pobre Robert —murmuró Terry pensativo mientras acariciaba distraídamente la nuca de Candy—. Amar de ese modo a alguien y no tener ni un recuerdo al que aferrarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió la joven apoyándose en el codo y deslizando los dedos en su pecho.

—Robert no llegó a hacer el amor con Eliza —le explicó él—. Y desde que rompiera su compromiso no ha tenido ningún romance, así que desde que conoció a Eliza no ha vuelto a hacerlo con nadie —añadió. Al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de ella apuntó—: no es tan increíble, Candy. Yo tampoco he podido volver a tocar a ninguna otra mujer desde la primera vez que te besé.

—Eso es muy romántico —susurró ella, temblando al sentir cómo su mano le acariciaba los senos y se deslizaba hacia el estómago para detenerse en los muslos.

—Candy —murmuró Terry besándola—, ¿te he hecho mucho daño; te molestaría si hiciéramos el amor de nuevo?

Ella se sonrojó al recordar esa primera vez. Terry la había tratado con exquisita delicadeza, poniendo freno a su propia e imperiosa necesidad para excitarla una y otra vez hasta lograr que el apetito feroz que despertó en ella minimizara el dolor.

—Estoy perfectamente, Terry —le dijo mirándolo con adoración—. No podías haberlo hecho con más cuidado.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, y tras un breve pero ardoroso intercambio de caricias, Candy sintió a Terry acomodarse otra vez dentro de ella. Aquella vez, sin embargo, Terry no tuvo piedad, y la incitó hasta que la tuvo gimiendo entre sus brazos de irrefrenable deseo, rogándole que le diera lo que ansiaba. Y así lo hizo Terry, estableciendo un ritmo enloquecedor que los llevó a los dos a una nueva dimensión de placer, más allá incluso de la experiencia de él.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Terry la acunaba contra su cuerpo sudoroso, temblando aún por la excitación mientras la acariciaba. Candy hacía una aventura del sexo, una expresión exquisita del amor que se tenían. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido con otra mujer, y así se lo dijo en un susurro.

—Yo no tengo con quien compararte —dijo ella sonriendo—, pero en una escala del uno al diez, te daría un veinte.

Terry se rio suavemente y cerró los ojos, suspirando satisfecho al sentir cómo ella se acurrucaba contra él.

—Candy, ¿qué te parecería la idea de irnos a vivir a Nueva York?

—¿Quieres decir en esa enorme casa victoriana que comprasteis el año pasado? Pensé que ibais a utilizarla para oficinas.

—Sí, la verdad es que en principio esa era la idea, pero... ¿no te gustaría que fuera nuestro hogar? Para Robert sería un infierno que le restregáramos cada día nuestra felicidad por la cara.

—Me encantará vivir en Nueva York, Terry. Mi hogar está donde estés tú.

Terry la miró amorosamente y tiró de la sábana para taparlos a ambos.

—Te quiero, Candy —le dijo con voz soñolienta. —Y yo a ti, Terry —contestó ella.

Le pasó un brazo por el tórax y suspiró feliz. Estaban en primavera, y pronto los pastos se alfombrarían de flores silvestres. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó sentada en la hierba, apoyada en el hombro de Terry, y a varios niños correteando y riendo a su alrededor.

**Fin**

* * *

Y llegó el final! espero que les haya gustado, que lo hayan disfrutado y que se hayan divertido! gracias por sus rewius palabras lindas y parabienes!

son unas amores y no las voy a abandonar! saludos, y nos vemos en una próxima historia. bye bye.


End file.
